


The Lost Prince

by nicole_delanc



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Romance, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_delanc/pseuds/nicole_delanc
Summary: A fanfic shipping Gina and Chapur, generally following the events in the Light arc (spoilers, if you haven't finished). It's an attempt to show Chapur's history, why he was into dark magic, and who he was like as Ghiyath.
Relationships: Chapur/Gina (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Gina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina is rescued by a handsome man who leads her on a new path in life.

Gina woke up with a pounding headache and the room seemed to spin around her. She felt like she wanted to vomit. She sat still until the room stopped spinning and the headache slowly disappeared. Suddenly, there was loud banging on her door. It burst open with a short thin man with a sinister smile standing there. He threw a grey garment onto the floor and commanded her to put it on.

“I’m selling you today and I’ll finally be rid of the trouble of chasing after you,” he sneered at her.

Anger bubbled up inside of Gina, “Slaves are illegal in the Moon Kingdom. You have no right to keep me locked up!”

The man scoffed at her, “Say that to the wealthy men out there waiting to purchase you. Though, I doubt you’ll bring in much gold.” He looked down, “Put on the dress and don’t you dare think of running away again! Otherwise it’s not your freedom you’ll lose but your life.”

He slammed the door shut again. Gina hurried to pick up the dress and felt something under her foot. It was a plain silver pendant with a clear gem in the middle. She wasn’t sure where it had come from but assumed it was another “gift” from the cat that visited her often. She wore the pendant around her neck as she slipped on the dress and then scanned the room. The windows had planks over them put there after her many attempts at escape. She saw one plank hanging loose over a window that was facing the street. If she kicked hard enough it might create enough room for her to crawl out. But she would have to hurry because the noise would attract attention.

“Hurry up!” A voice yelled from the other side of the door. Gina prepared herself, gathering strength. She kicked the plank and it broke leaving a wide but short opening. The door behind her flew open as she contorted her body to fit through. Just as she emerged outside an arm tried to reach out and grab her. She got up and ran as three men came out of the building to chase her. She weaved amongst the stalls and people crowding the street as she called out apologies to those she ran into. The men behind caused commotion and complaint from the people they shoved out of the way.

She came to a dead end and had to decide if she was going to try to lose them in the dark alleys or try the wide main road. She turned toward the main road, hoping that maybe she could dodge the large carts while the men would get run over. She smirked to herself, _If only_. She ran toward the main road and looked behind her. They were just now turning the corner. She felt her body run into someone and she nearly fell over backwards. But a strong arm caught her. She looked up to see a young man with bright blue eyes like gems giving her a bemused smile. By the look of his clean and smooth face, his soft hands, and his neat clothes, Gina could tell he was not a normal townsperson thought he was dressed like one. Next to him was also a man dressed like a townsperson with a much more stern look.

“Woah, be careful there,” he said with a smile. Gina muttered her apology as she righted herself and smoothed her hair. “What’s the rush…” But before he could finish his question the men had caught up with her.

“Stop right there!” A rough voice yelled. The young man instinctively put himself in front of her to protect her. She looked at him in surprise, touched by his bravery. “Hand over the girl. She belongs to us.” The rough voice belonged to a large man flanked on either side by two more goons.

The young man frowned and replied, “I don’t believe she belongs to anyone.” He noticed that the once busy street was suddenly empty.

Gina shouted as loud as she could so that anyone who was still around could hear, “These men kidnapped me and tried to sell me as a slave!”

The young man looked at her in shock and then turned toward the men again, “Slavery is illegal in the Moon Kingdom.”

The men smirked, “Tell that to the people who are willing to buy her. Now, hand her over.” They came forward as if to grab her but the young man and his companion beside him both drew their scimitar and held it at the chest of the men. Gina looked at the young man’s scimitar it was polished bright and the hilt was decorated with gold in intricate designs and a bright red ruby at the end of it. She had never seen such ornate scimitar before.

At the sight of the blade in front of them the men backed up slowly, “Hey, we don’t want trouble. We just want the girl.”

Just then the thin sinister man appeared and shrilled, “Did you catch her?!” He stopped short at the sight of the sword.

Gina whispered to young man from behind, “That’s the leader. He’s the one who arranged to sell me.” The young man nodded and whispered something to his companion who sheathed his weapon and pulled something out of his cloak and stepped in front of the men showing it to them.

“The palace guard!” The men now began to shuffle nervously unsure of what to do next.

“You are under arrest for illegal activities in the Moon Kingdom,” pronounced the palace guard. At that the men ran off while the guard chased down the leader.

The young man relaxed, sheathed his scimitar, and turned toward Gina.

“Thank you for saving me,” said Gina.

“No, thank you. You’ve helped me to realize that many things are amiss in the kingdom,” as he said this he looked around to find the people slowly coming out of homes and opening their businesses again. He looked at Gina again, “What is your name?”

“It’s Gina. And who are you? You don’t look like a normal townsperson.” Gina spoke with such frankness, that the young man couldn’t help but smile.

“My name is Kahir, I work in the royal palace.”

The palace guard had returned with a concerned look, “I’m sorry, your…” Kahir made a motion that Gina didn’t quiet catch. The palace guard glanced at her briefly then back at Kahir and continued, “I’ve lost him in the alleys.”

Kahir nodded, “That’s alright. We’ll tell the prince to start a thorough investigation. They’ll be brought to justice,” he seemed to be talking louder as if to be telling the people around them. Gina wondered what position he had in the palace that he could simply tell the prince what to do.

He asked Gina, “Will you be okay? Since we couldn’t catch him, you might still be in danger.”

Gina put her hands on her hips and gave Kahir a proud look, “It’s not my first time on the streets. I know these streets like the back of my hand and all the best hiding places.”

Kahir frowned, “Hiding is one thing, eating and sleeping somewhere is another.” Gina’s face fell, he was right about that. Kahir pondered and then brightened as an idea came into his head.

“I know of a wealthy merchant who is looking for workers to help him organize his wares. It may be menial work but he pays generously and may even have a spare room. Let me take you to him.” He held out his hand to lift her up onto his horse. She blushed lightly as she grabbed his hand. She lifted herself up onto the horse, with Kahir’s hand supporting her. He got on behind her as he told the royal guard to return to the palace while he takes Gina to the merchant Sinbad. The royal guard hesitated.

“It’ll will be fine. Sinbad’s residence is only a few short miles from the palace. There’ll be no danger.” The guard nodded and headed off.

Kahir followed shortly after and turned east just at the edge of town. If they had continued north they would have reached the palace, a road that Gina didn’t know well but had passed a few times wondering if the palace was as marvelous as people liked to fantasize.

Heading east, they came upon a large residence that almost looked like a small village. The courtyard led to many small huts that seemed to have people living in them. The main house was large and grand. As they entered, Gina saw rare treasures and artifacts lining the walls and nooks and crannies.

An elderly gentlemen came to greet them, “Master Kahir, welcome. What honor do we have for your presence today?”

“I have brought a friend with me who wishes to discuss employment.”

The old man turned to look at Gina with a curious look which was replaced by a gentle smile. “She’s looks feisty and no doubt smart too if she has figured out to become your friend.” The old man gave Kahir a wink who received the compliment with a sheepish smile. “I will tell Master Sinbad that you have come. Please make yourself comfortable and I will have someone bring you wine and refreshments.”

Kahir held out his hand in protest, “I’m afraid I need to return to my post. I only came to bring Gina here as she was being chased by some unsavory people. Now that she is here, I know she is safe.”

The old man nodded.

Kahir turned to Gina, “You will be safe here. Sinbad is a good and honest man with many who are loyal to him. Nothing can harm you here.” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She thanked him but felt mildly disappointed as he turned to leave. She wanted to know more about this man who had just rescued her.

She called out, “Will you come back tomorrow?”

He turned and smiled widely, “I can’t promise tomorrow, but I will soon. And you can always ask for me at the palace. If you ever need help, come find me.” He hesitated a little longer before finally leaving. Gina smiled feeling comforted by the offer. She looked around and herself alone in the hall.

After a moment, she heard the jingle of coins and jewels and saw a large man with a jolly face enter through one of the doors. He called out in booming, jovial voice, “Ah, so you are one of Kahir’s friends. And what is your name my dear?” He took her hand into his, which was soft and warm.

“Gina, sir.”

He gave a firm shake and then a pat, “Just call me Sinbad. I’m just a humble man hoping to do some good in this world.” He led her to the couch which was covered with rich fabric and lush cushions. A young man and woman came with platter holding fruit and wine. They set them down on the table and quietly left after Sinbad thanked them. “And what is it you wish for me to do for you?”

Gina wasn’t sure how to begin so she simply explained that she had been kidnapped off the street a couple weeks ago and that her kidnapper had tried to sell her this morning when Kahir had rescued her.

“And what of your family?” Sinbad inquired, studying her intently.

Gina looked down, “I don’t have any.” Gina knew that she must have had parents at some point, but she couldn’t remember when the last time was she had seen them. She didn’t even remember where her home was. She had just always been on the streets, begging or even stealing bread when no one was looking.

“I see.” Sinbad gave her a look of compassion in his eyes. “Do you know how to read and write?”

“Yes,” Gina said proudly. And she was proud that she had been able to learn. Though she had no way of receiving an education, she had found a way. One afternoon, as she was searching for food, she overheard the conversation between a teacher and a student. She crouched beneath the open window listening to their words, fascinated by the knowledge the teacher was sharing about the history of the kingdom. From then on, she found the homes that had private tutors for the children. She would sit beneath the window overhearing their lesson and do her own practice, writing with her finger in the dirt. When it was time for a break, she would dust herself off and wait for the children to come out so they could play. She would also go around town reading all the signs and even picking up pieces of paper that had been thrown away to read the writing on them. When she was older, she would “borrow” a book from a merchant and return it the next day. It always made her laugh when the merchant would look like he’s losing his mind because he was sure the book wasn’t there yesterday, but is there today.

Sinbad’s smile grew bigger and bigger as Gina shared how she was able to educate herself.

“I love to read, but I just don’t have access to books.”

Sinbad beamed a great big smile, “My dear, you can help yourself to my library anytime you wish.”

Gina looked at Sinbad in surprise, “Really?” Her voice raised in excitement.

“Yes, come. I will show you where it is.” Sinbad got up and led her down a hallway into a large round room, lined with shelves full of books. In the center were displays of more treasures and rare manuscripts. “Though I don’t like to brag, I am sure that my library is second only to the Royal Palace Library.”

Gina looked about excitedly, like a child who had received their most desired wish. She rushed about scanning the titles. She saw books on history, on magic theory, on economics, on the kingdoms of the world.

Sinbad looked on as Gina giggled at the sight of the books. _To think that such a young woman could endure such a past and still be intelligent, still full of life and hope…_ Sinbad knew Gina was no ordinary girl. If Sinbad ever had a daughter, he would want her to be like this young woman.

“My dear Gina. This is my proposal to you. I shall train you to be the manager of my estate. You will learn how to inventory my wares and log the profits of my sales. You will also track the pay of my employees; ensure that they get enough but not excessively. And if time permits, you may help Fatimah procure the goods to run this house, as I house nearly all my employees in the huts outside. In exchange, you will receive a daily wage and… you will live here healthy and happy. I welcome you like family.” Sinbad gave a gentle smile. Gina accepted excitedly, jumping up and down and gave Sinbad a hug who was taken back but extremely heart warmed at her kindness.

And then remembering her manners, she stepped back, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I supposed etiquette is the one thing I didn’t learn.”

Sinbad replied with a hearty laugh, “You shall learn it from Fatimah.” As if she knew she was being called, an elderly woman appeared in the door. “Fatimah, this is Gina, she is my new assistant and like a daughter to me. Please let the staff know to treat her as such. And please show her to one of the rooms upstairs.” Fatimah nodded. “Gina, you can follow Fatimah, and I will send up some new clothes with her so that we can have a proper supper together. Welcome home.” 

_Home,_ Gina smiled.

She followed Fatimah to the room on the west side of the house. The room was plain but clean. A wardrobe on one side with the bed on the other. The window opened to a view of the setting sun, and just at the horizon was the faint outline of the palace. “Miss Gina, this is your room. I will bring up some new dresses for you while you can wash up in the washroom next door.” Fatimah left gently closing the door.

Gina stared out the window toward the palace. She thought about the events of the day. How lucky she’s been to run into Kahir, who then brought her to this place. And the amazing generosity of Sinbad, the merchant. In all her time on the streets, Gina had never met a merchant whose angle was not money. And though Sinbad was straight-forward and to the point, as is characteristic of most merchants, he seemed genuinely interested in her wellbeing. Excitement brew within Gina, as she imagined what it would be like to learn how to manage these important resources. To be able to read anything and everything in that amazing library. She was also excited for dinner, for she could already smell the food being cooked. She opened the wardrobe and gathered her things to wash up.


	2. Sinbad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina learns about Sinbad's business, meeting a mysterious stranger, and finding the lamp.

Gina spent the next couple of weeks learning about all the different aspects of running Sinbad’s business. She learned that Sinbad had various connections to adventurers, explorers, artisans, and craftsmen who offered him various treasures and artifacts, which then Sinbad would sell to interested parties. He had started this business not because he intended to but as a result of his love of adventuring and hearing others’ stories of adventures. When he would gather, they would ultimately end up trading or selling the treasures they had discovered which complemented the stories they had shared.

She also learned that most of his employees were orphans like Gina, whom he paid generously and housed if they did not have suitable homes. Sinbad did this because he once had a family that was taken from him while he was away on a trip. The orphans he employs and houses were his way of making restitution for failing to be there for his family. He hoped, that by caring for those who didn’t have anyone, he might be able to redeem his soul.

Every other day Kahir would also come to visit to hear Sinbad’s stories or to sit and read with Gina in the library. Gina enjoyed Kahir’s company, looking forward to when he would come. He was always eager to answer any question she had about anything, particularly about the palace.

Then one day, Fatimah told Gina about a monthly banquet Sinbad holds for all the local merchants and travelers. It was usually a time to share stories about adventures but also a time to sell and trade unique and rare artifacts from around the world. Gina would be introduced at this banquet as the new manager of Sinbad’s estate. Gina grew nervous about what to expect from the banquet but Fatimah told her that it will mostly be Sinbad retelling an adventure he’s had in the past, or inviting a fellow traveler to share their adventures. Whatever the case, Gina’s job was to be hostess and to sell the valuable treasures that Sinbad’s cargo ships brought in.

On the day of the banquet, Sinbad’s large home was bustling with activity as Gina delegated tasks to the staff to prepare the decorations, table settings, and polished all of Sinbad’s many artifacts around the home. Gina then got ready for the banquet wearing a simple but formal outfit of a fine muslin dress with a brass belt and a multicolored shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her dark hair was pinned up with a shiny brass sun shaped medallion. She wore a simple blue gem pendant necklace and matching earring set. Fatimah had one of the young maid touch her up with a little rouge and powder. Gina stared at herself in the mirror. She had never looked so clean and formal before. She looked healthy, the rouge and powder adding color but smoothing out the tone in her skin. She felt confident that she would make a presentable and capable manager for Sinbad.

As the sun set, the guests began to arrive one by one. They were greeted and shown into the large front hall. Gina was next to Sinbad as he went from guest to guest giving loud, welcoming exclamations and then introducing them to Gina, his new manager. All of whom would nod with approval and then go on speaking to Sinbad bringing up some past memory or other. Though Gina was used to being ignored because of her status as an orphan, she felt mildly disappointed that her position with Sinbad did not merit more acknowledgement. But she didn’t linger on the fact as soon the hall was filled, and having met nearly everyone, she was soon whisking about filling glasses and helping guests to find their way.

Not too long after the first round of drinks, as Gina stood next to Sinbad who was telling the story of one of his past adventures, she glanced over to the door and saw a man enter who seemed out of place. A tall, dark man wearing finely silver-embroidered purple robes with an elaborate turban displaying a large purple gem with a snake shaped staff in his hand walked in, surprisingly unnoticed. His sharp face was framed by dark eyebrows and facial hair. And his eyes. His eyes, with the slightest color of purple in them, held such intensity that it took her breath away. She looked at him from afar, though he hadn’t seem to notice her yet. He looked about and saw Sinbad’s treasures on display. He went from artifact to artifact and with the way his robes flowed around him, it seemed as if he slither about. When he had reached about the third treasure, he finally caught Gina staring at him. He paused, giving her a bemused smile and stared at her with his intense eyes that seemed to be reading her thoughts. He then continued to examine Sinbad’s treasure. When he moved again, Gina let out a long breath realizing that she had been holding it as she was staring at this mysterious man.

After another round of drinks, Sinbad began to gather the attention of the crowd revealing that he was going to share a precious treasure that suppliers had brought that very day. Treasure found in an abandoned cave that was at least several decades old. The guests grew silent anticipating the reveal. Staff came in with a large chest setting in down in the middle of the hall. Sinbad, with a bit of bravado, shared how his men had to fight off beasts and spirits to earn the right to take this treasure. Then he opened the chest revealing a large stash of ancient gold coins, and several large gems. Among them were rubies, emeralds, sapphires. and one strange looking large white stone.

Sinbad held the stone up and shared, “This is one of those rare wishing stones! A stone that supposed grants your wish, but only in appearances, and only until the next dawn.” He gave a hearty laugh as the guests laughed with him. Sinbad made a motion for Gina to step up next him as well as some of the other staff, “My friends, if you wish take one of these treasures, make an offer with my new manager here and my other employees. Be generous, and they will be generous with you.”

Gina and the other employees were soon inundated with guests and their questions. Gina tried her best to answer them and to be shrewd but jovial as she listened to offers the guests were giving her. Yet, even as she tried to focus on the guests in front of her, she was keenly aware of the dark man, who was still making his way around the hall looking at the artifacts on display.

After several hours, the chest was nearly empty except for some smaller gems and the large white stone. It seemed that no one believed Sinbad’s claim about it being a wishing stone. Gina picked up the stone, it feels like a normal chunk of quartz. Gina had the staff replace the large chest with a smaller table top display, in order to showcase the remaining gems. The guests were nearly all drunk, some had left, and others were sitting around Sinbad listening to his drunken stories and every once in a while laughing boisterously. As Gina set the gems on the display, the mysterious man had finally made his way to the center.

He said in a cool calm voice, “What beautiful gems. Though, they obviously were not as big as the others.” Gina looked at the man who was giving her that crooked smirk. It revealed just enough of his perfect teeth, and though it wasn’t a genuine smile, it made him more handsome. Gina couldn’t bring herself to look into the man’s eyes, for fear that she wouldn’t be able to breathe again.

“Indeed. Though, they are not any less in quality, merely small,” Gina tried to resume her work.

“And this wishing stone. Truly people don’t know anything of genuine worth. Anyone who is trained can clearly see that there is more than meets the eye with this.”

Gina look at him again, but this time he held the stone in his hand. His eyes gleamed as if he was looking at a large piece of gold. Gina reached to take it back and as she did, her fingers brushed against his that sent a nervous sensation through her.

He stepped closer, “How much for this?”

She could no longer avoid looking at him. She found herself staring into his intense eyes, her pulse quickening and color rising in her cheeks. With him being so close she could smell a unique cologne of fragrant oils that lingered faintly on his robes. Gina hesitated a moment trying to gather her thoughts. It was only a piece of quartz, but the man seem keenly interested so perhaps she could sell it for much higher than she would to any other. “It’s 50 silver.”

The man gave a low laugh that sent chills down her back. “Tsk tsk tsk. It is only a piece of quartz worth perhaps 20.”

Gina tried to gather some strength and confidence, “But you want it and you didn’t show any interest in any other item here tonight, except this piece, which means either you’re a fool whose lost out on everything and must try and get something; or this piece has at least some significant value to you.” The man stopped smiling or laughing and instead a menacing glare appearing on his face. Gina felt frozen in place as the hairs at the back of her neck rose.

His voice was even icier than before, “My my, what a clever servant girl. But make no mistake, I am no fool. I will give you exactly what I think this stone is worth and you will take it.”

The man threw a small pouch of coins on to the table and then roughly grabbed the stone in Gina’s hand. He turned and seemed to slither his way out of the house. Gina then opened pouch and saw that it was filled with only 15 pieces of silver.

Anger and frustration bubbled inside her. Frustrated that she couldn’t stop him and anger that he had just insulted Sinbad with such payment. Though the banquet was not quite over, she felt the need to follow the man. She couldn’t let him get away it.

She let Fatimah know that she had to take care of some leftover inventory in the back. Then, wrapped a cloak around her and tried to find in which direction the mysterious man had gone.

Though it was hard to see in the dark, she could still smell the faint fragrance from the man’s robes. As she came to the end of the house, she caught sight of the man, who walked with steady purpose and was in no need to rush. She continued to follow him at a distance, until they reached the city’s border. As soon as she crossed the city wall, the man seemed to have disappeared. She took several steps to see if she could catch a glimpse of him again. But just as she was about to give up and return. Someone came up from behind her, grabbing her arms and placing a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

“The clever servant girl seems to have lost her way. It’s dangerous out here for a little girl like you.” Gina panicked. She tried to pull herself from his grasp, but he held her tight. She whimpered to get him to let her go.

“Since you’ve followed me here, I guess I have no choice but to use you to my advantage.” As he drew his face near to whisper into her ear, he suddenly stopped. Something had flashed in his mind that told him he shouldn’t harm this girl, as if he knew her from somewhere. But he dismissed the idea and continued in a low, icy voice.

He threatened, “No one will be able to rescue you here. We are far enough out of the city that if you yell, no one will hear. So if you want to live, then you will have to do as I say. Understood?” Gina nodded slightly. “And if you try to run away, my staff here will strike you dead before you’d even take you first steps.” The snake shaped staff floated to them and in front of her, with its eyes glowing. Gina nodded again.

The man slowly released her arms, then his hand off her mouth. She tried to run but the dark magician grabbed his staff and its eyes let out a dark force field that bound her so that she couldn’t move her arms. He pointed the staff which lifted Gina and placed her on a dark colored horse while he got on behind her.

“Now, now. None of that, I have a special task for you. Let us go.” He nudged the horse to move. It was not a normal horse, as it seemed to run faster and faster until it felt like was flying. The speed scared Gina and made her nauseous, so she buried her head into the man’s chest. Gina was grateful that his arms would shield her from anything that might hit her.

After what seemed like hundred of miles, the horse slowed and stopped. Gina looked around to see nothing but sand and desert.

“Where are we?” She asked. The dark magician helped her to dismount.

“We are at the supposed location of the Cave of Wonders.” He held that quartz stone out to her, motioning for her to take it. She took it hesitantly. “That is truly a wishing stone, but only works for those of pure heart. I need you to wish for the entrance of the cave to show itself.”

“And then?”

“And then we fetch a most precious artifact from the cave.” He smirked, half his teeth seeming to glow giving him an almost nightmarish quality.

She looked down and turned the quartz in her hand, “And if I don’t do what you say?”

“These stones, though rare, are not impossible to find for a magician like me. As is finding another pretty young girl to do the deed.” He held his smirk as his eyes narrowed. Gina gulped and decided to follow the magician’s instructions. She held the stone and wished for the entrance to the cave of wonders.

The ground around them shook. The two instinctively reached for each other to steady themselves. Even in the danger, Gina was surprised to find that the magician’s arms steadying her felt oddly familiar.

Then, in front of them, something large seemed to rise out of the ground. As the sand fell around it, it revealed a stone cave, the opening only big enough for a small person to fit through.

“Curses.” The man muttered under his breath as he let her go. Then he gave her a strange look. She could already guess what he was about to say. “It looks like only you can go in and fetch what I need.”

She started to become nervous. Who knew what the cave would hold and who knew if she would be able to get out again. Fear was creeping up within her. She shook her head, “You can’t make me go in there. What if I can’t find my way out again?”

The magician put on a fake smile, “There’s no need to worry. You are going in there to find me a lamp. It belongs to me, so it will guide you back to me.”

Gina eyed the magician suspiciously. “If it’s your lamp, why is it in there? And why do you need me to go get it? Can’t you just use that snake wand of yours?”

The magician frowned losing his patience. “As you can see the entrance isn’t big enough for me. And if my snake wand worked the way you think it does, I wouldn’t have lost my lamp to begin with. Now hurry up and get in there!” He gave her a nudge toward the cave entrance. “You’ll know its the lamp when you see it.”

Gina braced herself as she took her steps toward the cave. She might as well go through with it, seeing as she’s come this far. Gina crawled through the small entrance. Once she was through, she was able to stand up and saw a path in front of her. Though she couldn’t see any torches, it was as if the cave itself was showing her where to go, like it knew what she was in there for. As she headed deeper and down into the cave, she began to hear whispers of voices.

“Don’t touch anything,” the voice whisked past her left. She turned to see who was there. But seeing nothing and no one, she continued on.

“Don’t be tempted by the treasures,” another voice whisked by her. Again she looked to see if there was someone there. No one.

This time multiple voices whispered louder, “All of it is mine!” Gina shivered as if the disembodied voice had gone through her. She continued until the cave opened up into a large opening. In the walls were lit torches, as if someone had been here the whole time. And all around her were piles of treasures, gold coins, jewels, gems the size of her hands. Chests lying open filled to the brim. In one of the piles, laying on top was a lamp. It seemed to glow and sparkle. This must be it, she thought. She picked it up. It was a dull silver, with a groove on top for a gem, only the gem was missing.

Suddenly, the cave began to shake. The voices she heard earlier were now shrieking loudly, “It’s mine! It’s mine! You won’t escape with what’s mine!”

Gina looked around and found the place where she had entered. She ran and hurried her way back. The many twists and turns were gone now. It was just a straight path up with rocks that continued to fall around her. She dodged each one but each one also created a crater. And though she was making her way back up to the entrance of the cave, it seemed that the ground was sinking lower and lower. Sure enough when she saw the night sky through the opening of the cave, the entrance was now several feet above her. The ledge was just out of her reach even if she jumped. She saw the magician poke his head in and found her below him.

Gina cried out to him, “Help lift me out of here!” The ground was shaking it seemed as if the ground would soon crumble beneath her.

The magician reached in and called out, “Give me the lamp first!”

Gina lifted up her hand to reach him, “If you save me, you’ll get your lamp!” The ground shifted and now seemed to sink even faster.

“The lamp first!” he shouted.

But Gina held her hand up. She knew she was dispensable to the man, he said so as much, so the lamp was her only bargaining chip. She glared at him still stretching out her hand waiting for his. The magician reached down after her but it was too late. The ground crumbled beneath Gina and she began to fall. Soon, the magician also had to move out of the way, for the cave on the surface was sinking back into the earth. And after the shaking stopped and the sand settled, it looked as before, as if nothing had ever been there. The magician let out a yell of frustration.

Gina fell and tumbled until she began to tumble down the piles of treasures. She landed hard onto the stone floor of the large room she was just in. The shaking of the cave nearly put out all the torches on the walls. Only a couple were left lit. Gina slowly sat up and looked up. There was no more night sky. She was trapped in this cave.

The voices whispered from far away, “Now you are stuck in here forever.”

The word forever seemed to echoed more than was natural. Despair began to fill Gina. She looked at the lamp that was still in her hand. _All this for this stupid thing…_ She mindlessly rubbed off some of the dirt and grime. As she did the lamp shook and from the spout poured white smoke. Within that smoke a figure floated. It looked like a young man dressed in blue, with shining gold bracers on his arms studded with gems.

The young man coughed, “Oh finally! 70 years cramped a little space.” His form became clearer and there in front of Gina was floating a young man with bright blue eyes that shined like aquamarines. It held a child-like mischievousness and his smile was wide, genuinely glad to be free from the lamp and glad to see another human.

“Oh what a charming lady that has freed me, the all-powerful genie of the lamp.” He swooped over and took her hand, kissing it. This gesture made Gina smile, some cheer in the awful situation she was in. Then he seemed to study her, “Have I met you somewhere before?”

Gina looked at the young man puzzled. “I think I would remember if I had met a genie before.”

The young man let out a laugh and rolled his eyes. “I haven’t always been a genie silly. I’ve been stuck like this because…” He trailed off, his expression suddenly going blank. He hesitated a moment, “since… since… I don’t remember. I seemed to have lost my memory. I.. don’t even know my name…” He looked at Gina with a blank stare. He looked at the lamp that Gina was holding. He fingered the groove that would have held a gem. “There used to be a gem here. I guess I’ll get my memories back when the gem is returned.” The young man’s form suddenly flickered and he staggered back holding his head.

Gina asked in concern, “Are you okay?”

“No, I guess the gem was also the source of my powers… If I don’t find it soon, something bad could happen.” The young man looked at Gina, his bright blue eyes asking for help. And then, it was filled with playfulness, “Since you summoned me, I guess you’ll be the one to find it.” He grinned widely.

“Me? Why me?” Gina asked.

The man whimpered like a puppy, “Aw please. You’re the only one here. And if you help me find the gem, then I promise to grant you a wish. As an all powerful genie, I can do that you know.” He crossed his arms proudly puffing up his chest.

Gina tried to hide her giggle. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. “If you’re an all-powerful genie then why don’t you get us out of this cave first. Unless your gem is in this cave, we’ll need to get out into the outside world.”

The young man looked offended, “How dare you doubt my powers! Of course I can get us out of this cave.”

Gina smiled innocently, “I’m just a simple mortal. I won’t know unless I see it with my own eyes.”

The young man hmphed like a little kid and held out his hand, “Take my hand and see.”

As soon as Gina grabbed his hand, the young man flew straight up, pulling her behind him. And then just before they were about to hit the ceiling, a large fireball blasted from his hand opening up a clear pathway to the sky. He pulled Gina up and held her in his arms as he floated back down gently onto the sand. He gave her a big, proud smile, as he let Gina down onto her feet.

Gina smiled back impressed, “Not bad.”

“So, what do you say? Will you help me find my gem?” The young man again pleaded with large puppy dog eyes.

“Yes, I will help you,” Gina agreed. The young man gave a loud cheer and jumped in celebration. Gina couldn’t help but smile. That feeling that this moment was familiar somehow, like deja vu passed through her thoughts briefly.

“What should I call you, since you don’t remember your name?” Gina asked him.

The young man looked at her, “Why don’t you give me one?”

Gina thought for moment. His blue eyes, his blue clothes, his silver lamp. They all seemed to shine. Even his cheerful personality brought moments of happiness even in their life-threatening situation. “How about Light?”

“Light?”

“It’s a word I made up when I was a kid, it described anything that made something bright.”

The young man nodded satisfied with the name. “I like it. Hello, my name is Light. What’s yours?”

“Gina.” They shook hands to formalize their introduction. “Now, Light. I think we need to head back to the Moon Kingdom if we want to begin looking for your gem.”

“Yes, but before that, one more thing I need you to promise. Don’t tell anyone about me. Trust me, when word gets out you have a genie in a magic lamp, it only leads to more danger.”

Gina gave a firm nod, “I promise. I will help you find your gem and not tell anyone about you. While you promise to grant me a wish when I find it.”

“Promise.” Light held out his hand again, “Shall we return?”

Gina took his hand and again he lifted her into his arms. He flew, even faster than the dark magician’s horse, back to the kingdom, past the palace. As Gina pointed toward Sinbad’s house, Light slowed and stopped at the front gate, gently setting Gina down on her feet. He seemed winded and small beads of sweat formed on his head.

“Huh… it seems we’ll need to find the gem fast.” He straightened up pretending to hide his weakness, “Not that an all-powerful genie, such as I, can lose his powers so easily.”

Gina nodded playing along, “Of course. But I supposed even all-powerful genies needs rest. We’ll talk in the morning about how we can start searching for your gem.” Light nodded. Gina held out the lamp as white smoke enveloped Light and pulled him back in. Gina placed the lamp in her pouch and headed inside.

As soon as Gina entered the house, both Fatimah and Sinbad rushed to her, “Where have you been? We were so worried when we couldn’t find you!”

Gina blushed, “I’m sorry. I followed one of the guests because he basically stole one of your quartz stones. He only paid 15 pieces of silver for it. I went to rebuke him but he ended up trapping me in some cave. Luckily, I was able to find my way out.” Gina conveniently left out most of the details.

Sinbad shook his head disapprovingly, “Thank you for trying to get the full value of a piece, but money is never worth the risk of losing a life, especially yours. Promise that you will never do something so dangerous again. And if something like that were to happen, come to me directly.” Sinbad looked sternly at Gina, as if he was rebuking his own daughter.

Gina nodded her head in obedience, “I promise.”

Sinbad softened and continued, “Okay, well now that you’re home safe, get some rest. You can take the day off tomorrow. I’m sure it was quite traumatic to get trapped in a cave.”

Fatimah chimed in, “I’ll draw a hot bath for you.”

Gina thanked her and headed toward her room. She gently placed the lamp on the small table next to her bed. She wondered where she needed to start looking for the gem, realizing the futility of looking for something that she knew nothing about. Gina thought up a list of questions to ask Light in the morning in order to figure out a starting point. Soon after, Fatimah knocked gently and let her know that the bath was ready.

Gina let out a long sigh of relief as she let the hot water ease her sore muscles. She had forgotten that she had fallen onto a stone floor and that all the flying had made her tense. After her bath, Gina collapsed onto her bed and her eyes closed welcoming a good night sleep.


	3. Kahir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king is in trouble but Gina finds herself drawn to a dangerous man.

In the morning, Gina summoned Light from the lamp.

“Wow, it must be nice to have everyone so worried for you. I heard them last night," he began casually, "Good thing you had me to bring you back safely.” His eyes lit up expectantly waiting for Gina’s gratitude.

But Gina simply rolled her eyes at his comment. Instead, she asked him about the gem. “So, I know you may not remember, but when was the last time you had the gem? What does it look like?”

Light frowned trying to remember. “Well, I must have had when I first got to the Cave of Wonders," he mused as he paced. "And no one’s summoned me from the lamp since I was trapped in it… I don’t think," he turned and paced in a new direction, "As for the gem… I will know it when I see it.” He stopped and smiled at Gina, as if he was proud of what he remembered.

Gina let out a small exasperated sigh. None of this was helpful at all. Gina tried to formulate a plan. She decided that she would have to start researching the Cave first, Then, if Sinbad's library didn't produce anything, then maybe she could ask Kahir if he can help her find something in the Royal Library. _As a scribe he should know of at least some records,_ she reasoned with herself. But Kahir hasn’t been to Sinbad’s recently. She decided that she would simply have to go to the palace and ask for him but wondered if it could be as simple as that.

Gina told Light the plan was to start researching the Cave of Wonders in Sinbad’s library. As she was about to leave her room, Light followed floating behind her. She turned around and looked at him. “Are you going to follow me? Floating like that? And how am I supposed to explain who you are to Sinbad and the rest of the staff?”

Light turned red with embarrassment and then in a pouty voice defended himself, “Well, it won’t take much for me to assume human form. And you can just say that I’m an orphan boy you’ve taken under your wing,” he looked at her with big puppy eyes in jest.

Gina couldn’t help but smile at his jokes, “Fine.”

Light changed from a shining, blue ephemeral figure to a solid, human form. Wearing simple light colored pants with a blue top and a blue and gold embroidered cape around his shoulders. He wore a simple but elegant looking sheathed dagger at his side. He didn’t look like an orphan, so she wouldn’t be able to introduce him as one but perhaps she could share that he was someone who helped her out of the cave and is a wanderer looking for stories and adventures. Hopefully, such a background will appeal to Sinbad. Gina motioned Light to follow her as they made their way to Sinbad’s library.

No sooner had they entered and made their way to the geography section, then Sinbad entered and called to her, “My dear Gina! I knew…” He trailed off and looked suspiciously at Light. “Who is this?”

Gina hurried to explain, “Remember how I told you I found a way out of the cave? Well this man had helped me. His name is Light. He is a wanderer and happened to stumble upon me. I asked him to come stay with us a while as repayment for his gracious act.”

Sinbad’s suspicion grew into a smile. He gave a hearty laugh and held out his hand to shake Light’s. “So you’re the one responsible for making sure my Gina returned to me. Thank you. You are most welcome to stay as long as you like.”

Light gave a weak smile not knowing what to say or do. Gina spoke for him, “This is his first time in this region, so I was going to teach him about the kingdom.”

Sinbad nodded, “Splendid. Gina is a most excellent teacher. She is incredibly intelligent the way she absorbs information and able to come up with clever solutions. I knew I wouldn’t go wrong by teaching her how to run my estate. My business profits have increased since she’s taken her post!” Sinbad looked extremely proud while Gina accepted the compliment sheepishly. Sinbad was exaggerating. There hadn’t been such an significant change, but she was always grateful that Sinbad thought so highly of her. It motivated her to learn more and do better. Light simply smiled and nodded in agreement.

Sinbad turned to Gina, “I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me. I have been invited to afternoon tea at the palace. My old friend is the leader of the King’s special guard and he wrote to me saying that he would like to invite me to tea with the king. What a great honor!” Sinbad seemed genuinely excited.

Gina nodded enthusiastically. _This is perfect_ , she thought. This would give her the opportunity to ask Kahir if he knew of any records regarding the Cave of Wonders.

“Then quickly go get ready, wear your finest formal wear. If you don’t have anything ask Fatimah to fetch something from our wares. You can borrow whatever you may need,” instructed Sinbad. He turned to Light, “I’m sorry friend, I’m afraid I won’t be able to invite you along.”

Light shook his head, “I shall rest up for I travelled all night to find Gina and to make sure she was okay.”

Gina looked at Light. She was impressed at Light’s seriousness, she didn’t think he was capable.

Sinbad let out another hearty laugh, “Certainly, and perhaps tonight we can have a proper feast to welcome you and thank you for bring our Gina safely back to us.” Sinbad made his way out to prepare some fine gifts to present to the king and his old friend.

Gina turned to Light, “Sorry, it looks like we will have to do our research later. But I have a friend in the palace who works in the Royal Library. So, perhaps he can find something about your gem.”

Light suddenly let out a huge breath as if he had been holding it the entire time, “Phew! How did I do? Did I play the part of a dashing young man come to the rescue of a lovely young woman perfectly?” Again, Light blinked his eyes like a puppy waiting to be praised.

Gina tried to keep a straight face, “Yes, fine. Now c’mon. Go rest up in your lamp. I’m sure staying in human form uses up magic, too.” Light turned back to his shimmering floating self and then darted out toward her room. Gina went to go find Fatimah and what she would be able to wear to the palace.

Fatimah was able to find her a light grey brocade dress with a cream colored shawl trimmed with gold thread and small brass ornaments. She wore gold bangles on her wrists and simple gold hoops in her ears. Her shoes were a dark grey fabric laced with white satin. Her hair was braided and tied with a single brass band.

She followed Sinbad’s horse until they arrived at the gates of the palace. Sinbad presented an invitation to the guard, who nodded and let several palace servants come and take their horses. Another palace maid bowed and motioned them to follow her. The maid led them both through a Grand Hall then to a smaller more intimate room with large couches and a tea tray atop an ornate table. Sinbad and Gina were the first ones to arrive.

A servant announced the entrance of the leader of the King’s guard, Tariq. Sinbad greeted him warmly and introduced Gina to him as well. Tariq gave a gentle smile as he shook her hand. Soon, another servant announced the entrance of the king and the prince. The king looking extremely pale as he entered the room being supported by a young man.

Gina gasped, “Kahir!”

Kahir looked at her in surprise as well. “Gina!”

“You’re the prince!” Gina exclaimed, unsure how she was supposed to feel. She felt both mad that he hid this from her as well as pleasantly surprised that she had unknowingly become good friends with the prince.

Sinbad next to Gina gave a loud hearty laugh, “I couldn’t have planned it better.”

Kahir gave Sinbad a look, with Gina still in shock. “You knew?” Gina voiced, slightly upset at his betrayal.

“Well of course my dear," Sinbad remarked as if it was common knowledge.

“But… why didn’t you tell me?”

“The prince didn’t want me to,” Sinbad gestured toward the prince.

Kahir blushed unable to say anything in defense. Gina frowned, now she was upset. She didn't like the feeling of being played a fool.

Tariq gave a disapproving look to the prince, “Perhaps you would like to apologize to the young miss.”

Kahir nodded as he helped the fragile king to sit. He gently led Gina out of the room. As they left, the older gentlemen began to talk merrily.

Once they were outside, Gina hurried a few steps forward out of Kahir’s reach.

“So, was it for laughs that you wanted me to act like a fool for not knowing who you really are?” Gina blurted angrily.

“I’m sorry Gina, I… I like to dress down and walk amongst the people of the town to see how they really live. I only meant to keep it secret for that first day I met you but then when I would visit you at Sinbad’s… I just.. I enjoyed spending that time with you not as the prince but as a regular person.”

Gina softened a little. She couldn’t argue with him. She knew what it felt like to be judged by a title or label. She was able to play with other kids perfectly fine until their parents found out that she was an orphan. Then they would quickly take their kids and shoo her away.

When Gina remained silent, Kahir apologized again, “I’m so sorry Gina. I shouldn’t have lied to you. I want to always be my true self with you. From now on, I promise to be honest.”

Gina relaxed a little more. “Fine. I accept your apology. But you will have to make it up to me.” Gina turned around pretending to still be mad.

Kahir stepped toward her and lightly touched her shoulder, “I’ll do anything.”

Gina peeked at him and then gave a big smile, “Help me find some information in the Royal Library.”

Kahir returned a big smile relieved that Gina was no longer mad at him. “Of course. This way.”

He led her through the outdoor paths which went around the Grand Hall to another smaller building. The interior of the building was deceptively large. There were rows and rows of books with large tables at either ends of the room. Grand floor to ceiling windows all around the room allowed the sun to cast a bright light at all times. Rich velvet curtain hung ready to be drawn at the end of the day so that the light from the lamps on the walls could help illuminate the room at night. Gina gasped in wonder at all the scrolls, books, and grand maps hanging on the walls. “Kahir…”

Kahir smiled at Gina’s amazement. He had always taken for granted the access he had to the great store of knowledge at the palace, even though it was his favorite place.

“I said I worked as the royal scribe here because this is my favorite place to come and escape. I can imagine myself on adventures to far away lands when I stare at the maps. Recently, this is where I come to learn about the kingdom so that I can be a good ruler. Or at least hope to be.”

Gina offered a consoling hand on his shoulder, “To the man who rescued me, I would say yes, you will make a great king some day.”

Suddenly, they heard someone slamming a book shut. From around one of the shelves, a tall dark man appeared. Gina’s eyes widened as did the man’s.

“You.” They both said in unison.

Kahir looked at the two of them confused, “Do you know each other?”

Gina began, “He was…”

But the man interrupted her, “I was at Sinbad’s banquet the other night and that’s where I saw this young woman.” The man said in a low, smooth voice.

“I didn’t know you were interested in adventure stories, Chapur,” said Kahir with curiosity.

The man gave half a nod, “You’d be surprised to know that many adventure stories have many astrological facts to them.”

 _Astrology?_ Gina frowned in confusion. Chapur continue to looked at Gina with a knowing smirk on his face.

He gave a slight bow to the prince, “Well, I supposed I shall return to my chamber so that young prince may be alone with his … friend.” He turned to leave, his robe lightly brushing past Gina carrying with him the faint scented oil that she remembered from the banquet. After he left the room, Gina let out a slow breath, realizing that she was holding her breath and that her heart was beating twice as fast.

“Kahir, who is that man?”

“That’s Chapur, the royal astrologer. He was hired by my uncle the Prime Minister. My uncle got rid of the alchemy department and instead built an astrology chamber. I’ve tried to explain to my uncle that the future isn’t in the stars, it’s in science of alchemy. The process of finding health and healing potions; of creating new metals for craft and trade. These are what improve the lives of the citizens of the kingdom.”

As Kahir gave his impassioned speech about the future of the kingdom, Gina couldn’t stop thinking about Chapur. What will he do now that he knows she escaped? Surely, he must know that she escaped because of the lamp. Will he try to get it from her? Is her life in danger now?

“Gina.” Kahir’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “What was it that you wanted to find out?”

“Oh, about the Cave of Wonders,” replied Gina, trying to push away her fear.

Kahir looked at Gina in surprise, “The Cave of Wonders? You too?” Gina gave Kahir a funny look.

“What I mean is, after the day I stopped those slave traders, I conducted an investigation. I found out where they were kidnapping the people and where they were being sent to. It turns out that lots of orphans and poor people with no families were being sold to someone who would lead them out into the desert to dig for something. When I searched the maps of the general area was where they digging, it coincided with the last known location of the Cave of Wonders,” Kahir explained.

Gina’s eyes grew wide. That dark magician was looking for the Cave of Wonders, but when he took Gina out there, there were no people around.

“So who do you think is looking for the Cave?” Gina asked.

Kahir held a grave expression on his face. “I think it’s my uncle. He’s been incredibly suspicious lately, making hidden threats about how I am not good enough to be the king. That I won’t even enter into an alliance by marrying the daughter of the Northern Kingdom. That if I don’t do my princely duties, I could find myself without power,” he answered. His fists were clenched tight as he tried to stay in control of his emotions.

He continued, “The Cave holds all the treasure of the Forty Thieves after they looted the previous kingdom. If my uncle gets his hands on that treasure, he will have more than enough to hire an army to take my father’s kingdom by force. And as you saw, my father is not well. I must stop my uncle and prove my worth as the next in line to take over the throne.” Kahir’s eyes were filled with determination. Gina nodded in support.

“Why do you want to know about the Cave of Wonders and the Forty Thieves?” he asked.

Gina tried to think of an answer that would keep Light’s secret, “There’s a valuable gem that Sinbad had once talked about and it piqued my curiosity. I thought I might do some detective work and see if I can find it. Wouldn’t it be amazing for Sinbad if that gem could be found?” Gina felt bad that she had dragged Sinbad into this lie but she didn’t know how else to explain her research. “But don’t tell him, I want it to be a surprise.”

He smiled, happy that Gina trusted him with a secret. He led her to the section on folklore.

“Unfortunately, there aren’t many accurate records about the Forty Thieves. Most of it is just stories that people have passed down. But maybe we can start here. And maybe we can also look at what happened the night they sieged the palace,” he explained. Gina nodded in agreement. But before she could reach for a book, a maid came rushing in.

"Your highness, your highness! Come quick. The king has fallen unconscious!” Kahir looked panicked and hurried out, while Gina tried to keep up. But Kahir turned a corner and Gina lost him. She wasn’t sure whether she should turn left or right as she tried to remember how they got to the library.

“We meet again servant girl.”

The icy voice made the hair on Gina’s neck rise. She turned around to find Chapur coming closer. She back up slowly until she bumped into the building she was next to. He continue to come closer, blocking her only way out toward the open path. Gina tried to rush past him, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. His drew his face near to hers.

“I’ve caught you now. Seeing as you’ve escaped that cave without a scratch, it would seem that you have the lamp. Give it to me and I will spare your life,” Chapur hissed in a low and rough voice.

Gina tried to return the same steel gaze but couldn’t and she turned her head to the side. But Chapur brought his fingers to her chin and turned her head forcing her to look at him.

“You know, this pretty face of yours almost made me worry that you had actually died in that cave…” He leaned ever so slightly closer. Gina’s heart was pounding against her chest as the blood rushed to her cheeks. She instinctively closed her eyes, expecting something to happen.

But then, he let her go. She looked up at him and he stared at her, frowning, unable to figure out what it was that was stopping him from doing anything more to her.

Suddenly a voiced cried out, “Gina! Gina!”

Chapur snapped back to reality and swiftly pounded his snake wand against the ground. Black smoke covered him and turned him into a snake and he slithered into a bush unseen. Gina looked and saw Sinbad coming towards her.

“Gina! I’ve been framed. I’ve been framed,” he breathed out just as several guards came to arrest him.

“What happened?” Gina asked in desperation trying to get to Sinbad, but more guards blocked her path.

“The king fainted after inhaling the precious fragrance that I presented as a gift. Then the Prime Minister showed up saying that I had poisoned him. They arrested Tariq too, saying he was my accomplice since he was the one who invited us all to tea. Gina, you’ve got to prove my innocence.” Sinbad was too big to be dragged away but he reluctantly walked as the guards poked and jabbed him to go their way toward the prison.

“Gina. Prove my innocence!” Sinbad called out.

“I will. I promise.” Gina called back. _Where’s Kahir?_ Gina couldn’t deliberate any more. She simply picked a path and luckily she recognized that she was heading toward the Grand Hall. As she came close to the building, she saw Kahir with someone next to him on the far side, also rushing toward the Hall. Gina ran to him.

“Kahir!”

Kahir stopped and looked, “Gina!”

Kahir turned back to the man standing next to him, “Please quickly attend to my father. I will join you in a moment.” The man nodded and hurried inside the Grand Hall. Kahir pulled Gina gently into the Hall but stopped before going much further.

“Kahir. They’re saying it was Sinbad and Tariq that poisoned the king. But you know as well as I that it’s not possible,” Gina said with worry evident in her voice.

Kahir nodded and replied, “I know. And I’m sure my uncle is involved somehow. I didn’t tell you this earlier, but I just found out this morning that all evidence of slave traders has disappeared. No one remembers anything about any kidnappings or people going out to dig. I thought it strange that my uncle would suddenly give up looking for the treasure. But now I see it’s because he has a different plan in mind.” Gina could sense the gravity in Kahir’s voice as the worry for his father was evident in his eyes. Gina placed a hand on his arm to try to comfort him.

“My father is the only one who knows the truth. He seemed unwell went we went to tea and almost seemed like a different person. Like he was…” Kahir trailed off.

“Under a spell?” Gina finished his sentence for him.

“Kahir?” a soft, nearly musical voice called out. Gina and Kahir turned to the source.

“Mother,” Kahir said softly as he walked toward the queen. Queen Scheherazade was a small, slender woman with dark brown hair neatly braided with an ornate gold crown and eyes as green as emeralds. She held herself with poise and grace. Gina thought she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

“Who is this?” the queen asked with gentle curiosity.

“This is my good friend, Gina,” Kahir replied unable to suppress a smile, even in the serious circumstances. The queen, too, also gave a warm smile.

“Oh, so you’re Gina. I can see why Kahir can’t stop talking about you.”

Kahir blushed and gently nudged the queen. Gina gave a sheepish smile, unsure of how to respond.

“How is the king?” Gina finally asked.

The queen’s face fell, “It doesn’t look good. The doctors don’t know what to do. I think it’s some kind of magic, like an eternal sleep spell.”

“How do you know this, your majesty?” Gina asked.

“I come from a family of magicians. Though I cannot do magic, I have learned how to recognize it. The Western Provinces used to be full of magicians. In fact, there’s still a famous witch doctor that is said can heal anybody. Perhaps she can help.” The queen looked at Kahir.

Kahir held his mother’s hands, “Of course, we will call for her at once.”

Gina suddenly remembered Light. “Actually, I recently met a friend who also knows some magic. Perhaps he can help. He’s staying with me and Sinbad, so it may be faster to bring him here.”

The queen looked hopefully at Gina. Kahir added, “I’ll go with you.”

Gina quickly blurted, “No!”

Kahir and the Queen looked at her curiously. Gina cleared her throat, “I mean, no need to trouble yourselves. Sinbad’s residence is not that far from the palace. I will bring my friend at once.”

“Thank you,” the queen said kindly, giving her a small smile. “Kahir, let us go to your father. We will wait there for Gina and her friend.” Kahir turned to lead the queen down the hall. He turned back, “Be careful and come quick.” 

Gina rushed out toward the palace stables and finding her horse, rode as fast as she could to Sinbad’s residence. Gina hurried to her room and summoned Light.

He stretched his arms and yawned, “What took you so long?” He straightened up when he saw the serious look on Gina’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Gina looked at him with worry and pleaded, “Please Light, can you help? The king has been poisoned and fallen into some sort of magical eternal sleep. They’re accusing Sinbad of doing it. And Kahir thinks there’s a foul plot afoot. I couldn’t think of anyone except you that might be able to help since it seems to do with magic.”

Light looked solemn as he pondered. “But then, they will know I am a genie. And I don’t even know if I can heal the king. With the gem gone, I don’t have as much power as I used to.”

Gina pleaded again, “I know that you don’t want to reveal yourself. But if you disguise yourself as a human, you could say you're a magician. I already explained that you know some magic. Even if you can’t heal him, maybe if you looked at him, you might think of something?”

Light stared at Gina’s worry filled face. Though he didn’t want to expose his identity, it seemed he didn't have a choice. He nodded and transformed into a human form. In gratitude, Gina threw her arms around him thanking him. The action was so sudden, that at first Light was caught off guard. But when she moved to pull away, his arms reflexively pulled her back close to him. And this action also surprised him. It felt as if his heart could remember something that his head could not. Gina tried again to pull away and gave him an awkward smile. As she turned, Light gently grabbed her arm.

“Why do you want to help the prince so much?” he asked softly.

Light kicked himself internally, it wasn’t a question he wanted to ask nor did he want the answer to.

Gina was surprised by the question. This was just as much about saving Sinbad as it was helping Kahir... 

She pondered a moment and answered, “Because he’s a friend who once saved my life. And if I can be there for a friend, if I can repay that debt I owe, then I must.”

Light let go of her arm and nodded.

Gina and Light made their way back to the palace, where a servant was waiting to guide them to the room where they had laid the king. The queen and Kahir were by his side.

“Queen Scheherazade, Kahir, this is Light. He’s a friend and knows a little bit of magic. He may be able to help figure out what’s wrong with the king.”

Kahir gave Light a firm handshake, “Thanks so much for coming.”

Light responded solemnly, “Don’t thank me yet. I don’t even know if I can help.”

Kahir led Light to the king. Light studied the king’s face and placed his ear near to hear him breathing. As Light drew near the king’s body, he sensed a very strong and very well hidden dark magic. Then, Light gently placed a hand over the king’s heart. He could feel it still beating but it seemed to grow weaker and Light suspected that whatever this was, it would slowly shut down the king’s heart. He figured it must have been a potion, though he wasn’t sure how he knew that.

He explained to those in the room, that the potion places the victim in a coma that they cannot wake up from until the heart slowly gives out. The queen gasped as tears filled her big green eyes. Gina came to stand her and tried to offer some comfort. Kahir looked like a lost little boy before asking if there was no cure at all. Light frowned.

“There is a legend, though I don’t know if it’s true. But they say that there is a magical golden snake whose skin has healing properties. Even just one scale could cure a person on the brink of death.”

The queen added, dabbing her tears with a soft handkerchief, “Yes, my people in the west also talked of a golden snake. Though they say it is very dangerous and unlikely to give up a scale so easily.” She looked at her son with worry, “We wouldn’t even know where to begin looking.”

With a determined look, Kahir declared, “I’m sure we can find something. We’ve got to try!”

Gina added, “If we gather all the legends and stories about the snake, they might point toward a common place. And we could start searching there.”

Gina looked at the queen, “Your son once saved my life, and even gave me a new one when he introduced me to Sinbad. To save Sinbad and to save the king, I am more than willing to do whatever is necessary.”

The queen gave a small smile and squeezed Gina’s hand which she was holding onto.

Light spoke up, “If I could get some ingredients, I may be able to create a potion to buy us some time.”

The queen called for a servant, who took notes as Light listed the ingredients. Light was surprised that he could come up with the list so easily, since he didn’t think he was an expert in potions. He vaguely recalled learning about potions somewhere, but he couldn’t place where it was from.

Kahir turned to the queen, “Mother, you should go get some rest. I will stay here with Light until the ingredients are brought and the potion is made.”

The queen, suddenly looking very tired, slowly shook her head, “How can I leave the king like this? No, I will stay by his side.”

Gina told Kahir that she would begin looking for information in the library. Kahir nodded and gave her directions on how to get there. Once inside the library, Gina started pulling books that she thought might mention legends of dangerous beasts. As she hurried from one shelf to another, she realized that she was not alone.

She turned around to find Chapur standing there next to the pile of books Gina had pulled. _How long has he been there,_ she wondered. But oddly, he simply stared at her as if he was contemplating what to do. They stared at each other, neither of them able to look away.

Chapur finally spoke, “I need that lamp.”

Gina shook her head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Chapur frowned and started to draw near to her, “Don’t lie. There was no way for you to be able to escape that cave without the lamp.”

Gina took slow steps backwards, “I dug my way out.”

Chapur rushed toward her and in a few steps he had closed the distance between them. “Lies!” he hissed at her. He grabbed her wrist and lifted it, “There’s not a single scratch on you!”

Gina tried to pull herself free, but Chapur didn’t budge and instead pulled her closer to him causing her to nearly stumble into him at the force. Being so close she couldn’t help but look into his deep and intense gaze and she felt frozen in place. Though he continued to frown at her, the anger had disappeared. She could smell the faint scent of fragrant oil. He looked into her eyes as if searching for something. The heat rose to her cheeks and her heart beat so wildly that she was sure he could hear it.

He continued to search her eyes, his frown easing, as she continue to stare back unwavering. He whispered, “What have you done to me…” His hand slowly let go of her wrist. His face lingered near hers before he finally said softly, “The snake lives about a day’s journey southwest from here.” He brushed passed her and disappeared around the corner.

Gina tried to catch her breath and get her heart to calm down. His intense, searching eyes still remained in her mind. She tried to shake her head clear. She stared after the direction he had left in. _Did he just tell me where they could find the golden snake? Why?_ She figured he might be connected to it somehow because his staff was also a golden snake but why help her? Was it a ruse to get her to give him the lamp? Gina decided to ponder it later. She quickly left to tell the others, before realizing she would have to figure out how to explain where she got this information.

She found queen sitting next to the king, holding his hand while Kahir and Light were mixing ingredients into a small cup.

The queen looked up surprised, “Did you find out information already?”

Kahir and Light turned to look at her. Gina racked her brain for a decent explanation.

“I remembered a story I had heard once while working for Sinbad about a dangerous and magical snake that roamed the desert southwest of the city. I figured maybe to save time, we can start there and take some books along in case we need to refine our search,” she stammered.

Kahir nodded while Light continued to stare at her with a curious look. Gina gave a look back as if to silently communicate what his problem was. Light simply gave a smirk at her defensiveness and then went back to mixing the ingredients. After several minutes, they were able to gently pour the potion into the king's mouth. Light explained that it should keep him stable for at least a few more days. But they will have to hurry and that he doesn’t know what to do with the golden scale if they do find it, so they will have to find that witch doctor from the queen’s home country to make the antidote for them. If the snake truly is southwest of the city, then finding the witch doctor won’t be much too much extra time. The three of them made plans to rendezvous at the south gate in the morning and Gina and Light head for Sinbad’s residence.

On the way home, Light questioned Gina, “So who really told you where the golden snake is?”

Gina hesitated. Thinking of Chapur brought back a flurry of feelings. Her heart beat faster. But then she remembered what he was after and Gina frowned.

Light stopped his horse in front of her waiting for her response with his hands on his hips, like a nagging parent.

Gina looked at Light, “There’s someone who wants your lamp. He’s a dangerous person and I don’t think anything good will come of him getting hold of it.”

Light nonchalantly waved his hand and started moving again, “That’s not a problem. We’ll keep the lamp safe. Who is this guy anyway?”

“His name is Chapur, he works in the palace,” Gina replied hesitantly.

“That astrologer guy? He came by the room to give his condolences to Kahir. I was busy making the potion at the time so I didn’t get to see him, but … there was an aura of dark magic about him,” Light exaggerated the 'dark magic' part in a fake spooky voice. 

Gina glanced at Light with a worried look. But Light simply gave her with a wide smile, “Don’t worry. It’s nothing. Remember, I'm the great genie!” Light bucked his horse, giving a triumphant laugh.

When they reached the stables at Sinbad's house, Light dismounted and nearly collapsed.

“Light!” Gina came next to him to support him.

“Hmm, staying in human form for so long seems to have drained my powers significantly. I guess I better get some rest if we’re going on an important adventure tomorrow,” Light remarked with a shallow breath.

Gina helped support Light as they made their way back to the room. Light looked frighteningly pale as he changed back into a genie.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Gina asked again.

Light gave his usual grin, “I’ll be right as rain tomorrow. Don’t you worry.” White smoke covered him as it drew back into the lamp. Gina sighed and decided to find Fatimah to let her know of the dire situation.


	4. The Golden Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina, Light, and Kahir set out on a dangerous adventure.

The next morning, when Gina summoned Light, she was surprised to him actually looking well.

“You look good!” Gina exclaimed.

“See, nothing a good night can’t fix.” Light smiled widely, hoping to sound sure. But Light could feel that he wasn’t nearly at his normal strength.

They made their way to the south gate of the city where Kahir and his guard was already waiting for them.

Light gave a quizzical look at Kahir. “A guard?” Light asked with a raised eyebrow. Kahir sat up straighter on his horse.

“He is my personal guard and the best warrior in the kingdom,” Kahir replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

Light shrugged his shoulders, “It's probably for the best, if we are going to fight a dangerous snake."

As they passed the gate, Kahir paused a moment in front of large chests and crates that were piled up waiting on a cart to be transported out.

“What’s wrong, Kahir?” Gina asked as she came up beside him and also looked at the cart with the large cargo.

Kahir exchanged looks with his guard and both dismounted.

“These crates have the mark of the Eastern Provinces. It seems that they are being sent there but… the only thing we export to the Eastern Provinces are textile goods which aren’t sent in chests and crates like this,” Kahir explained. The guard looked around to see if anyone was watching and then broke open one of the chests. It was filled with gold and jewels. Kahir frowned.

“Why are gold and jewels being sent to the Eastern Provinces…” Gina asked but she could tell that they all suspected something was wrong.

Light shouted from behind them, “We need to move quickly if we are going to find this snake before dark.” Kahir looked at Gina who took that as a sign that she should go join Light. She looked back as Kahir discussed something with his guard, who then mounted his horse and left toward the palace. Kahir got on his horse and joined the other two.

“Let us hurry, it will take at least a day before we can even begin to search for the snake's lair,” Kahir said decidedly and the three of them set off.

As the sun set, Light pointed toward a cave and suggested that they camp there for the night. Light built a fire as Gina set up a mat just inside the entrance of the cave while the other two set their mats on the outside. Then, Kahir went to hunt for dinner. Gina took the opportunity to check on Light who seemed significantly weaker than he was in the morning.

“Light, are you okay?” Gina asked worriedly.

Light tried to give a confident smile but knew that it was unconvincing.

“What are we going to do? If you have to go back into the lamp, Kahir will become suspicious,” Gina whispered still concerned. Light tried to think of something but his head was pounding and was unable to answer. Gina tried to think of how she would explain the situation to Kahir, and worried if Light would be able to help fight the snake.

“I think for now you need to go back into the lamp,” Gina decided for him. Light nodded in agreement, if he was going to help them fight a monster, he needed every ounce of strength. Gina held out the lamp as the white smoke drew him back in. She put the lamp in her pouch just as Kahir appeared with a small animal which he set on the fire.

“Where’s Light?” he asked as he sat down.

Gina looked around, “He said that he wanted to explore the cave.”

“He should probably get some rest, it seemed like those last few miles was pretty hard on himl,” Kahir remarked. Gina shrugged her shoulders, _if only he knew how right he was_. Kahir sat next to Gina as he roasted the meat. Kahir was strangely quiet but seemed like he wanted to say something to Gina.

“Is something on your mind, Kahir?” Gina asked unable to stand the awkward silence any longer. Kahir looked at Gina, and though it was dark, Gina thought she could see color rise in his cheeks.

“I was just thinking… about…” Kahir sighed, “about the strange chest of gold and jewels we found this morning.”

“What do you think it means?” Gina asked.

Kahir pondered a moment, “I have some suspicions, which is why I sent my guard to investigate. I think I might know what’s going on but until there is definitive proof, I don’t want to voice anything, as it could be extremely dangerous.”

Gina nodded slowly, she wondered what Kahir could mean but she knew that those chests were payments for something and most likely, something not good.

“Kahir, you’re very wise. You’ll make a good king someday,” Gina said impressed by his foresight.

Kahir shrugged, “Perhaps. I am always trying my best but because of father’s failing health lately, I feel incompetent. With my uncle who is constantly planning something in secret and my inability to stop him, even in something like building an astrology chamber, I wonder if I have any power.”

"Your power comes from your compassion for your people. No other king would go walk amongst them like you. When power is taken by force, it will always ruin the one who took it. That’s what I have read time and time again in the history books. But when you earn trust, then power is given which is much more significant,” Gina hoped this would help Kahir feel more confident in himself.

Kahir smiled at Gina’s words, “Perhaps if I had a wise partner to help keep me in my path…” Kahir leaned in closer to Gina, who sat unsure of how to react. Sensing her hesitation, Kahir instead simply brushed a stray hair from her face. He sat upright again and then began to divide the meat which was cooked through.

Gina frowned. She was disappointed in herself as she knew that just even a few days ago she was excited to be with Kahir. But something had changed. Then, Chapur entered her mind. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the several times they had been alone together. She took the food from Kahir and slowly ate it, taking the opportunity to sort through her thoughts. Chapur had said that she had done something to him, what did he mean? Though he seemed dangerous, he had never actually hurt her. Even at the Cave, even if he was a second too late, he had reached down to pull her up. She was trying to justify the attraction she was feeling but then, she thought of how he had threatened her at every meeting. _How could she be drawn to such a man?_ But she was. She realized that his face with his intense eyes were etched into her mind and they made her want to get closer to him. Like a moth to a flame.

Kahir’s voice pulled Gina out of her thoughts, “Should we look for Light? He still hasn’t returned.” Gina absentmindedly looked into the cave following Kahir’s gaze.

“Oh right, Light.”

But as they looked into the cave, they heard a faint rumble and a warm breeze like a breath come toward them. Gina’s hair at the back of her neck rose and Kahir stood, hand on his scimitar. Gina set down the rest of her food and pulled her pouch which held the lamp around her.

“C’mon.” Kahir began to lead the way deeper into the cave.

The further they traveled, it became more obvious that some large beast was sleeping. They turned into a narrow path which led into another large cave and in the middle was something like a large pile of gold. Only it wasn’t gold coins. The pile of gold shifted. It was the golden snake! Kahir held out his hand to protect Gina, motioning for her to be quiet. Kahir slowly drew his scimitar and took a step toward the beast but in doing he kicked a pebble that seemed to echo in the large cave.

The snake started to move and growl, “Who dares wake me from my slumber!”

 _A woman?_ Gina thought. The snake’s head appeared but had not yet discovered them. Kahir grabbed Gina and began to run. They ran behind her trying to buy time so that Kahir could have a chance to cut off a scale. But the snake was too fast. She whipped her head around until it was facing them.

“Humans?! I hate humans!” She opened her mouth, revealing large fangs, and came down to snap at them. Kahir jumped to the left while Gina jumped to the right. The snake spun and went after Kahir, who ran trying to find some high ground. Gina reached into her pouch and pulled out the Lamp summoning Light.

“Light! Help!”

Light appeared and shielded Gina. He conjured fire in his hands which he threw at the snake. The snake screamed and seemed to shrink.

“It looks like fire is its weakness,” said Light. Then, he took Gina and flew to regroup with Kahir who stared at Light in astonishment.

“I’m a genie. So what?” Light shrugged his shoulders to feign confidence. But Gina could see small beads of sweat on his face.

The snake yelled in a shrill voice, “No fair! You come here with tricks when I was just trying to sleep!”

Light made a move to light up some more fireballs. But Kahir stopped him.

“Look, we don’t want to hurt you. We just need one scale from you so that we can cure my father.”

“A likely story,” the snake sneered, “All humans lie. I know my scales are a precious treasure and everyone who comes here has tried to kill me for them. I know you are here to do the same!” The snake shrieked and bared her fangs, then dove for Kahir. Gina cried out and jumped in front of him as the snake’s teeth sank into her flesh.

Surprised that the girl had jumped in to save the man, the snake quickly let her go, throwing her several feet away. Gina slumped over like a ragdoll as blood flowed from the gaping holes left on her sides.

“Gina!” Both Kahir and Light ran to her.

Kahir held Gina in his arms, pressing against her wounds to try and stop the bleeding. Light ignited two great balls of fire and threw them at the snake. He continued to throw fireballs in his rage.

The snake retreated and cried out, “No, wait! She wasn't my target, my bite didn’t go that deep. She’s only poisoned. But if you kill me you won’t get the antidote to save her.”

Light stopped and responded angrily, “And why should we believe you? It looks like humans aren’t the only ones that lie.”

The snake sneered, “She’s a fool for sacrificing herself for you. But if you want the antidote, then one of you must do the same for her.”

Light eyed the snake suspiciously, “A deal? One of us for her and one of your scales? How do we know you’ll keep the bargain?”

The snake replied furious, “I will always keep my word. It is humans who will not. I was once human and my only love betrayed me. My bitterness and anger has turned me into what I am and my hatred for humans is what makes me thrive. But I will never go back on my word. You have no choice but to believe me, or she will die.”

Kahir took Gina’s cloak and tore it into strips to bandage her wounds. The bleeding slowed but her body had grown cold. He wasn’t sure if the snake’s venom had already done the deed. He gently laid her down and walked to Light, who kept a watchful glare on the snake, poised to attack with fire in his hands.

“I will exchange my life for hers,” Kahir declared.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you also have to consider your kingdom. I’m a genie. Even if this snake tries to kill me, I don’t think I can die,” Light argued.

“I think you’re wrong. You’ve been getting weaker. I can see it. No doubt Gina is helping you in some way. And I cannot live with myself if I have to exchange Gina’s life for the kingdom,” Kahir countered.

Light couldn’t deny Kahir’s claim but remained resolute.

Kahir continued, “Another king will rise up, but there will never be another Gina.” Light could see the same resolution in Kahir's eyes. He reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“Since we’re both determined to save Gina, let’s let the snake decide. And whoever remains alive must promise to protect Gina as long as they live,” Light offered.

Meanwhile, a dark smoke had covered Gina. The smoke hovered about seeming to stir her awake. In fog and confusion, Gina thought she saw a dark figure lift her gently to feed her a potion. She felt the bite wounds on her side close up and warmth return to her body, but her vision went dark again. Then, as if waking from a deep sleep, she began to hear Kahir's and Light’s voices.

“You choose snake. We both gladly give our lives in exchange for our friend’s,” Kahir declared to the snake. The snake was taken aback.

“Both of you readily sacrifice for her life?” the snake asked with incredulity.

The two men stood unshaken. After a moment, the snake’s head sank back into her body and soon a golden scale was tossed their way. Kahir caught it.

“Wait! What about the antidote?” Light called out.

The snake’s voice was muffled, “Someone else has already come to save her.”

Kahir and Light looked at Gina as she slowly sat up. She clutched her wounds but found they no longer hurt and when she peeled off the bandage Kahir had wrapped around her, they found that her wounds were completely healed. The three of them looked at each other in surprise.

The snake’s voice now echoed all around them, “I have never met humans so willing to give their lives to save another. If humans such as you exist, what is my purpose for living?” The snake shrunk smaller and smaller until it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three of them looked around trying to find a trace of the snake but they didn't find anything. They made their way back to the entrance. And as they sat by their fire, Light explained how he and Gina were looking for the gem that belonged on his lamp so that he can have his full powers back and his memory. As a token of gratitude, Kahir vowed to help them in their search with the resources he had access to.

The next morning they left for the Western Province in search of the witch doctor, which did not take long. She knew of Queen Scheherazade and willingly made a healing potion out of the golden scale. Another day and the three of them made their way back to the Moon Kingdom.

“How did you wake up, back there in the cave? The snake said someone already came to save you, but there was no one there,” Kahir asked Gina.

Gina frowned, she wasn’t sure herself. But she vaguely remembered that someone had fed her a potion. 

Light, in his usual cheery voice changed the subject, “It doesn’t matter, as long as we have our Gina back!”

Kahir laughed in agreement. Gina smiled as well, yet her mind continued to linger on the question, who was it that had saved her?

After the three returned to the palace, they administered the healing potion to the king who woke and was able to tell them what had happened. He shared with them that he suspected his breakfast had already been poisoned. It happened to be that when he was at tea with Sinbad and Tariq, that he fainted. He pardoned Sinbad and Tariq who were released. Gina, Light and Sinbad made their way home while the king had a serious talk with Kahir about his becoming crown prince as soon as possible. Kahir tried to object but the king was firm in his decision.

“There will always be a power struggle. But the sooner we publicly announce that you are the next king, the more stable the kingdom will become. Even if I have survive this attempt, I may not have much longer to live. You must take on the mantle. You are ready, my son. You have always been. Remember the Fatih family symbol.” The king pointed toward the ruby on the hilt of Kahir’s scimitar. “Live by its principle and you will always be a good king.” Kahir nodded at his father’s encouragement. Whether he was ready or not, he could no longer waver. In a week’s time, at the full moon, he would become crown prince.


	5. The Astrology Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very special night for Kahir... and Gina

Chapur stared at Gina from the window of the Astrology Chamber. It opened to a garden where Gina and Kahir were lounging and drinking tea. Ever since that day in the library, he couldn't get her out of his head. Whenever his eyes closed, all he could see was her unwavering gaze, her large brown eyes staring into his soul. He let out an agitated sigh but then heard her boisterous laugh as she talked freely with the prince. It stirred up feelings inside of him that he didn't think he had. It was quickly replaced with annoyance when he looked at the prince who clearly was head over heels for the girl. Chapur scowled. No doubt the young prince was telling her lies about the Moon Kingdom. And of course, he expected her to be spouting ideas about how to take care of all the poor orphans. Though Chapur thought her very naïve, there was something irresistible about her passion and confidence; she radiated with life that filled him with energy whenever he was near her. It all felt strange and yet familiar. Gina's eyes were now looking at him, as if she had overheard his thoughts. He took a step back like someone who had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. He quickly resumed his composure and frowned. She stared at him a little longer and he felt agitated. He decided to close the window and concentrate on his magic, and as he did he heard her let out another ringing laugh.

During the week after the Golden Snake adventure, Kahir invited Gina over to the palace. And every day, she would come and somehow run into Chapur. They didn't exchange many words, and it was always about the lamp, but he seemed gentler. She often caught him staring at her. He usually had a frown on his face, but when their eyes would meet, he wouldn't look away. And though she didn't have proof, more and more she was feeling confident that he was the one who had saved her from the golden snake. Her cheeks flushed and stomach felt like it was full of butterflies when she was near him or thought about him. Soon, she didn't know if she was going to the palace to see Kahir or to run into Chapur.

When the night of Kahir's coronation came, Gina felt both excited and guilty. She was excited to be able to go and congratulate Kahir and it made her want to look her best. In fact, she was dressed in one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. It was a rich black and yellow fabric embroidered with shiny silver and gold thread that would give a hint of sparkle whenever the light hit it just right. She wore an elaborate necklace made of shiny brass discs, and earrings made to match. Her hair was braided and weaved into it were strands of gold thread. The gown was a gift from Sinbad who told her to wear it to the Kahir's coronation while giving her a knowing wink. By the time one of the younger girls fixed her makeup, Gina could hardly recognize herself. She had come along way from the street orphan just a month ago. She was proud that she could look so grand for Kahir but she realized that he wasn't the only one she was hoping to please. While she knew that Kahir cared for her, which was plain to see after their adventure with the golden snake, Gina was being drawn to another. She was longing for the one who had saved her; a dark figure that looked dangerous but perhaps really wasn't. Gina felt guilty because though she was going to the palace to congratulate Kahir, what she was hoping for was to see Chapur.

Sinbad's voice calling for Gina broke through her thoughts. She appeared at the top of the stairs and came down to a waiting Sinbad and Light. Sinbad looked incredibly pleased that his gift fit her so beautifully. "You shine like the moon, my dear" Sinbad pinched her cheek as if she was a little girl. Gina smiled at Sinbad's affection and compliment. Light, for the first time, seemed to lose his words.

"Cat got your tongue?" Gina teased.

"You ... beautiful ... always," Light tried.

Gina giggled as Sinbad gave a hearty laugh and slapped a hand on Light's back. Light clenched his fits, angry at himself because he was never at a loss for words. He couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to Gina the moment he saw her when she summoned him in the Cave. He felt that he had known her all his life and he had this strong desire to keep her safe. Unfortunately, Light was getting weaker by the day, and he didn't feel strong enough to attend Kahir's coronation, though he very much wanted to go and celebrate. Light followed Gina and Sinbad out to the entourage that was waiting to escort them to the palace. Sinbad mounted a bejeweled and armored horse, while Gina was led to sit on an elaborate paladin. Sinbad had insisted that she be treated as royalty, after all she had saved both him and the king. They waved to Light as they began to move toward the palace.

When Gina arrived at the palace, Kahir couldn't take his eyes off her. She sparkled like the night sky in her gown and she seemed to glow. The day Kahir met her, he was immediately captivated by her courage and determination. She was quick and eager to learn anything he taught her. Perhaps because she grew up not having to consider political strategies or to learn how to use words that veiled hidden meanings, but her loud laugh and sometimes her straight forward opinions were like a breath of fresh air. He was drawn to her because she could do what he could not: be her true self. He knew that he loved her when they had gone to get the scale from the golden snake. He was moved when she was determined to find a way to save the king and was sure of his feelings when she had offered encouragement that Kahir would make a good king. But, in the last days he grew increasingly doubtful that she returned his feelings. He found that she seemed lost in her own head more and more, especially when she happened upon Chapur. He noticed that Chapur was constantly watching her and it made him nervous. No, it made him angry. Kahir knew that if he didn't confess his feelings tonight, he may never get the chance to again.

Kahir led Gina to the Grand Hall where many foreign dignitaries, envoys, and noblemen were conversing. Sinbad had already made his rounds greeting everyone and jovially laughing and drinking. Gina smiled at this jolly man and noticed that Kahir would look only at her even if he was supposed to be talking to someone else.

"There'll be rumors if you keep staring like that," she teased.

His smile grew even bigger as he replied, "How can I look elsewhere when I've the moon by my side."

She smiled but the compliment didn't feel any different than when they would sit and talk about the kingdom's history. She scanned the room and was mildly disappointed when a certain dark figure was missing.

She cautiously asked Kahir, "Isn't everyone in the palace supposed to show up to your coronation?"

But before Kahir could reply, a servant came to fetch him and escort him back to the king for the ceremony. After Kahir left, Gina looked around, unsure of where to go. Sinbad was still conversing with old friends, so she found herself alone as she stood at the back of the room.

"You shine as bright as the full moon tonight," a low voice spoke from behind her. Her pulse quickened. She spun around toward the voice, her jewelry twinkling as it moved with her. She found herself once again incredibly close to Chapur, her face mere inches in front of his as he had leaned down to whisper into her ear. He smiled and her face flushed red with her stomach jumping into her throat.

He continued with his usual smirk, "No 'thank you' for my compliment? I rarely give them..." The words made her heart beat even faster and her stomach felt like it held an entire menagerie of butterflies. She still couldn't speak. He held his eerie grin and straightened, his height causing him to loom over her.

"Too bad for the prince. He may not stay one for long." He gestured toward the empty king's seat in the middle of the hall and then turned and walked out of the room. The curiosity soon extinguished the butterflies she had momentarily felt. _What did he mean? What will happen to Kahir?_ The trumpets signaled the king and prince entering the hall. She turned to watch Kahir escorting the king to his seat and then took his place kneeling in front of him. The pride that filled Kahir's face made her indignant at Chapur's comment. She won't allow Chapur to take this away from him. She has to find out what he's planning. She slipped out the back hoping to still catch where he might have gone.

Chapur smiled to himself as he thought of how delightful it will be to take his revenge on the Moon Kingdom. He was very close to discovering the secret to performing the time magic he was perfecting. And he would also finally be free of the that fool prime minister. The prime minister was planning to take the kingdom for himself, and while they shared mutual interests, Chapur could no longer tolerate the man's impertinence. The prime minister seemed to think he actually worked for him. But Chapur knew that the young prince would be clever enough to discover the plot. Chapur wouldn't even have to take care of the prime minister himself. The chaos would be a perfect cover to finalize his plans for the entire kingdom's destruction.

 _If only I had the lamp,_ he thought. Thinking of the lamp brought Gina to his mind. And her flushed face so close to his took over his thoughts. The jingling of her jewelry and the smell of her hair as it brushed past when she spun to look at him seemed to him as powerful as any spell he had encountered. She had etched herself into his brain and he couldn't get her out. He was agitated that he allowed himself to be bewitched by her. Her passion. Her determination. Her laugh. He was a powerful magician whose only goal is to become more powerful. He never bothered with love before, so why her?

Chapur arrived at the agreed rendezvous with the Prime Minister.

"Is it done?" an impatient and rough voice whispered to Chapur. _What an irritating man,_ he thought.

"Yes" hissed Chapur, "The Eastern Provinces have been paid and they'll be here for your coup."

"Haha, excellent. All is going according to plan," the man rubbed his hands in glee.

"Oh really? The fact that your nephew is being coronated fits in perfectly with your plan?" Chapur goaded.

The man scowled and angrily replied, "If the king had been properly poisoned, this wouldn't have happened. Besides it won't matter once the reinforcements arrive. Not one will remain except the true king."

Chapur gave a disinterested "hmm" which the prime minister misinterpreted as displeasure.

"I already gave everything you needed to do your dark magic in the palace. What more do you want?" The prime minister frowned at Chapur.

Chapur put on a smug smirk and as he spoke, his voice dripping with fake acquiescence, "Oh yes, that you have. And... the lamp?"

Annoyed the prime minister replied, "The excavation for the Cave of Wonders had to be abandoned because of my nephew's meddling. Luckily, we found treasure elsewhere. Why even bother with that old thing? Now, go and wait for my signal. The coronation is almost over." The Prime Minster waved his hand as if he was dismissing a servant and hurriedly left toward the hall. Chapur bowed as the prime minister walked past but then straightened and scowled under his breath "Impertinent dog."

Chapur heard a small gasp come from somewhere behind him. He smiled, _so the clever girl was eavesdropping_. He decided to buy the fool some time and help distract her before she went to go spoil everything to the prince. Chapur walked towards the Astrology Chamber allowing Gina to following him.

Gina was shocked to find out that the prime minister was planning a coup, but it was dawning on her that this is what Kahir had suspected. The coins and jewels they had found at the south gate was the prime minister's payment for Eastern Province mercenaries to come attack the palace. Kahir must have known and must have made arrangements. But what she was worried about was if Kahir was suspecting Chapur's role in the plot. Perhaps she could help Kahir by ruining whatever plans Chapur had. She continued to follow him as he ducked into a doorway and she quickly followed. But then it was too late. The door shut behind her and she couldn't open it.

She turned around to find Chapur standing in the middle of a room, the lamp casting a glow on him. She could barely make out the charts and scribbles on papers on the desk behind him. There were numerous books in the case along the wall with nearly an equal number scattered along the floor. And on the other side, a frame of drapes around a bed. Was she in the Astrology Chamber or his room?

He drew near to her, her pulse quickening.

"Who would've guess that the moon could be caught," his voice was icy cool but she didn't detect malice. He smirked as he slammed his hand against the door next her face. The sound startled her but she didn't turn away when he drew his face near hers. He stared into her eyes and once again, she was locked into the intensity in his, her knees feeling like they would give out at any moment.

She was no longer scared of this man that was in front of her. Rather, in this enclosed space, with just the two of them, she felt like a fire had ignited inside of her as her whole body was getting hot. He was so close that she could feel his breath and she was sure he could feel hers. Her mind swirled as each detail seemed intensified. Her eyes scanned his dark brow, his piercing eyes, his perfectly groomed beard set against his square jaw, his lips.

He saw the color rise in her cheeks and his gaze fell to her lips that let out uneasy breaths, then, to her large brown eyes that seemed to control his emotions. "I am bewitched," he whispered as his hand fell back down to his side.

It was as if he had said the words to some magic spell that made her move. Without thinking she reached for him and pressed her lips against his. He blinked in surprise and but then, gave in and kissed her back. As the kiss grew more passionate, a thought cried out in his mind, "Don't lose her!" And as if his body was reacting to that thought, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter and tighter. Still kissing her, he could feel her begin to resist. He tried to hold her even tighter but she finally pushed him hard enough to send them both backwards away from each other. They gasped for air.

When she looked again at Chapur, she was surprised to see that he looked as if he had been defeated. A look she never saw on his face before. Almost like a boy who was lost, wanting someone to reach out to him. She took a step towards him but he didn't move. She came close, closer than they had ever been and placed her hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with his breath. She looked up at his face and saw no resistance. She couldn't deny it anymore. It didn't matter that he might be dangerous, she only knew that she wanted him to take her. She stood on her toes to reach his lips again as he came down to meet hers.

This kiss was slow and deliberate. He brought his hands up, caressing her face, then, across her shoulders and down her back. Their lips still locked, she reached up, pulling off his turban and her fingers stroked through his hair, which sent an electric sensation through him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her and walked to the bed.

********************

He pulled a blanket to cover them both and she snuggled into his arms, a smile never leaving her face. He held her close, kissing the top her head. She soon fell asleep in his arms while Chapur continue to stare blankly off to nowhere specific. Her breathing became slow and regular and his came in sync with hers.

This moment felt like something he hadn't felt in a long time, he couldn't quite place what it was. But with her in his arms, it felt like everything was where it was meant to be. And yet, a dark thought brewed in the corner of his mind: _maybe she will ruin me._ He closed his eyes and again hugged her close, feeling the warmth of her body against his. _Maybe._

* * *

A couple hours had passed and Kahir still hadn't found Gina. Sinbad was hopelessly drunk and unable to offer any information on her whereabouts. Kahir was beginning to grow worried and thought perhaps she might have gone to the royal library. He stepped out of the Hall and before turning towards the library he stopped when he saw two figures came out of the Astrology Chamber. Kahir held his breath as he saw the taller figure bend down to kiss the smaller. After what seemed like an eternity the figures parted and Kahir's heart sank as the smaller figure made her way toward the Hall with the biggest and most radiant smile he had ever seen. She tried futilely to tuck back in the strands of hair that had fallen out of her braid. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach, as he looked about to see if he could hide but he heard Gina's energetic voice.

"Kahir!"

Too late. It felt as if his insides had shattered. Suddenly, he was very tired. He turned and tried to give her a smile.

Gina's face immediately filled with worry as she asked, "Are you okay? You don't look good..."

Kahir tried harder to smile again, "I guess I drank too much and the release of all the excitement has me tired." Kahir just wanted to leave as soon as he could. "Hey Gina, I think Sinbad is pretty drunk. You should probably take him home now."

Gina frowned, "Okay." She turned to go but then stopped, "Kahir, congratulations on your coronation. I know you'll make a great king some day." She gave a warm smile and then turned to go find Sinbad.

Kahir couldn't hold it in any longer. It was if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He hurried behind a building and pounded his fists against it as hot tears of anger and regret flowed down his face. He clenched his fists, perhaps if he could find a way to get rid of Chapur. _After all, he must have helped his uncle plan the coup that would likely happen soon_ , he justified to himself. He let the anger build and started to think of plans to implicate Chapur.

Then, he remembered the shining smile on Gina's face. He sank to the ground in defeat. It was obvious that she was in love with Chapur. Kahir couldn't get rid of him without hurting Gina too. The only thing he could do was protect her. That's it. If.. no when, Chapur betrayed her, he would be there to offer comfort, he imagined. He angrily wiped away the wetness on his face and nodded to himself. _Yes, I'll be there when Gina finds out about the real Chapur_. He stood up again, dusted off his clothes and headed back to the hall. He continued to mingle with remaining dignitaries who weren't so far drunk.


	6. Ghiyath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina is sent back in time

Another week passed as Gina spent every night with Chapur. She quietly got up from the bed, trying not to wake him. She wrapped his cloak around her body and breathed in his familiar scent of fragrant oils. Thinking him still asleep, Gina took the opportunity to peruse the notes and trinkets about his room. For all the time they were spending together, he never wanted to reveal too much about himself. He would share one or two stories about the magicians he had met and what he had learned from them. But nothing about his past. She let her fingers gently glide along the quickly scribbled notes and open pages of the many books on time magic. The other day she asked him why he focused only on time magic. He simply answered that it was one of the more powerful ones. 

“Time magic is powerful because it can be used to change the past, present, and future. It is also unpredictable. We could change one little thing that would rip apart the universe or we could change entire histories and everything will as right as rain,” he explained. Whenever Chapur talked about time magic, it was one of the few times he showed an emotion other than disinterest.

Gina continued to glance at the various books and notes until she came to the bookcase on top which held a scimitar. It looked a lot like Kahir’s, only this one was dark with much more intricate and delicate designs.

But then Gina froze. She noticed that this scimitar was missing something on its hilt. Perhaps a round gem, the same as… Kahir’s.

“Did you find something interesting?” Chapur’s smooth, low voice startled her. He briefly rested his hands on her shoulders only to take his cloak off her. She turned to look at him. But there was no expression on Chapur's face as he bent down to pick up her dress and put it into her hands.

“The palace servants will be waking up soon, you should go before someone sees you,” he said flatly.

“What is this scimitar?” Gina asked.

“An old relic from an old kingdom,” he replied curtly.

“Is that all?” Gina held her breath as she waited for his answer, knowing she was testing his patience.

Chapur looked at her pondering whether to answer her. He finally responded, “A reminder to get back that which was lost to time.”

Gina slowly put on her clothes trying to figure out what he meant.

Meanwhile, Chapur was already at the door. Without turning to look at her, he said, “Here’s a cloaking potion if you need it.”

He set down a small vial on a small table near the door and swiftly left. Gina stood in the middle of the room trying to get her thoughts in order. _Could Kahir's scimitar be related to Chapur's? And did it have something to do with Chapur’s obsession with time magic and the lamp?_ Gina shook her head, she couldn't stay in the room forever. She grabbed the cloaking potion and softly left the Astrology Chamber.

She scouted the courtyard, and though it was early morning, there were already too many guards about. She drank the potion, which made her invisible, and quietly made her way back to the Sinbad’s.

The potion's effect wore off just as she entered her room and she rubbed the lamp to summon Light.

He yawned and remarked, “Where do you always sneak off to at night?”

Gina blushed and quickly tried to cover for herself, “Nowhere. Just trying to find out more information about where your gem might be.” Light eyed her suspiciously.

Gina tried to ignore the look on his face. She was curious if Light could give her more information. “Do you know anything about time magic?”

Light casually answered, “Only that it’s forbidden because of how dangerous it can be. It requires very powerful magic.”

“Could _you_ perform time magic?” she asked cautiously.

Light gave her a curious look, “Maybe with the gem, but it’s one of magic’s taboos. Anyone who breaks a taboo could lose their soul or worse.”

Gina tried act as if her curiosity was satisfied. She would have to think more about this later. Right now, she needed to distract Light from any suspicions.

“Hey c’mon. Let’s go to the library. I asked Kahir to come over and see if we can find more records about the Cave of Wonders and see if we might be able to trace where your gem might be,” Gina motioned for him to follow and Light excitedly turned into human form and bounded out into the hall after her.

Light and Gina began looking through the stories about the Cave and for any mention about the current whereabouts of any treasures taken from there. But after about an hour Light began yawning. After a couple of yawns, he slammed his book shut.

“I don’t know how you can read such books without any pictures!” he said in exasperation.

Gina rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

“Hey. If we find my gem and I get my full powers back, what will you wish for?” Light suddenly asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

Gina pondered, “I don’t know. I guess, I will wish for whatever is in my heart when we do find it.”

“Aw, c’mon. There’s nothing you would wish for right now?” Light asked again.

“Well, it really depends on if we find the gem first, now doesn’t it? So, let’s get back to reading,” Gina tried to encourage Light to continue. But he just slumped over the desk with a big pout on his lips.

“If you don’t want to help, then maybe you want to go back to your lamp and get some rest,” Gina suggested.

Though Light didn’t want to admit it, Gina could see he was growing weaker. He could only manage to stay in human form for a few hours a day before needing to rest up inside the lamp. At that moment, Kahir joined them in the library.

Light whispered loudly, “Why, so you could be with your precious prince alone?” His eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Light!” hissed Gina.

“Fine, I’ll leave you two alone,” Light laughed.

Again, Gina shook her head and called after him. But Light was already out the door. Kahir stared after the leaving Light and Gina explained that he had gone to rest up inside the lamp. Kahir smiled, happy that he would be able to spend time alone with Gina.

“Gina, I’ve been thinking. Remember how the Cave of Wonders has the treasure that the Forty Thieves raided from the previous kingdom, the Ammar Kingdom?” Gina nodded. “What if the gem from Light’s lamp was mistaken as part of the Ammar dynasty treasure? If we search through records for known Ammar jewels, maybe we can find something,” Kahir speculated.

Gina replied that it was as good a lead as any, since they weren't having much luck. She began to search Sinbad's library for information on the Ammar dynasty. But when they only found a couple of history books, Kahir suggested they look through the palace records and Gina agreed.

As Gina followed Kahir, she asked about the Ammar dynasty. Kahir explained that the last king was King Hamid, but he’s known in the history books as the Old Tyrant.

“Why?” Gina asked.

“The Old Tyrant had poured all the Kingdom’s resources and energy into waking his son, who had fallen into a coma. The Old Tyrant also ultimately turned to dark magic to aid him in his quest,” Kahir explained. Kahir hesitated before continuing to explain that the Fatih family felt the need to intervene when the Old Tyrant was making plans to perform a human sacrifice as part of a ritual to wake his son. Though the Fatih family had pledged eternal loyalty to the royal family, they felt that they could no longer support a king who was willing to use the people as a means for his own ends.

“The Fatih family took the throne by force?” Gina asked as she frowned in confusion.

Kahir gave her a solemn look, “The Fatih family did what they had to, to prevent such horrific practices.” Gina agreed but she still felt uneasy. She looked at Kahir’s scimitar and the ruby on its hilt and thought of the scimitar in Chapur’s Astrology Chamber.

They reached the library and began searching the records.

Gina thought aloud, “So, we’re thinking that maybe the gem was taken and sold or made into elaborate jewelry or decoration?”

Kahir nodded as he inspected a catalogue of ancient, royal jewels. Gina again looked at the ruby on Kahir’s scimitar.

“What about the ruby?” She pointed to it. Kahir looked up in surprise, then showed her the bright red ruby at the end of his scimitar.

“I am sure it’s never been in the Cave. This ruby has been part of my family for generations. And always on this scimitar. Every royal or noble family has a scimitar like this. And the gem at the end is unique to the family and what they stand for. This red ruby for the Fatih family is for blood. That is blood of the people and it is to remember that our authority comes from the people and must be used for the people.”

 _Not in the Cave… but it must have come from somewhere…_ Gina again frowned in confusion. She couldn’t help but think of Chapur’s scimitar. _Was his also a noble scimitar, too? Perhaps... from the Ammar dynasty?_

Gina felt like she was being torn in two. Not only did she have to find Light’s gem but now she was curious about Chapur. And worried. If what Light said was true about losing one's soul when performing time magic, then Chapur's fate seemed sealed if he continued with it.

On top of that, though Kahir had confirmed that he was ready to counter any coup his uncle might be planning, but Gina was sure that Chapur was planning something much more sinister. She was caught in between the man she had feelings for and her friends. If at all possible, she wanted a peaceful outcome but perhaps, she might end up having to choose. Will she be able to make that choice? Gina spent the rest of the afternoon looking though the records trying to not think about these conflicting desires.

The sun began to set as Gina made her way back to Sinbad’s house. As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, the night breeze turned cold. Though Gina hardly noticed, as her mind was swirling with questions. _Was Chapur related to the previous kingdom in some way? Is he using time magic to undo history? But how and why that would be possible_ , Gina couldn’t figure it out. She stopped and let out a sigh as she placed her hand on her head and massaged between her eyes. She was missing something, but what?

A stronger breeze brought a more violent chill. She regretted not wearing something warmer as she rubbed her arms to get warm. She tried to remember what she did with her cloak, she must have …

“You should wear something warmer. We wouldn’t want you getting sick,” said a familiar, low voice from behind.

Chapur placed her cloak on her shoulders and stepped in front of her as he wrapped it around securely. He held her by her shoulders as she looked up at him. While the cloak helped warm her up, she was sure it was Chapur’s presence that made her feel a little too warm. She stepped closer and leaned into him as they shared a kiss. Then, Chapur walked alongside Gina, seeming to accompany her back to Sinbad's, though they were nearly there.

“And what new things did you learn with the precious prince today,” Chapur's voice dripped with sarcasm at the words "precious prince". Gina looked down with a frown. She took small steps, trying to extend the time they would have before reaching the house.

She carefully replied, “I learned that the ruby is the Fatih family gem because it reminds them that the people are their lifeline. Like how blood gives life to the body, so the people give the authority to king. And the Fatih family has vowed to use that authority for the people.”

Chapur let out a scoff. “The ruby stands for blood of the people. More like stained with blood.” Chapur stopped abruptly. He turned to Gina.

“If you dig into the history of the Moon Kingdom, you may find some things that will upset you. And when you do, who will you choose to believe?”

Chapur’s emotionless expression on his face made Gina upset. He was voicing what she feared. She looked down and saw that she was holding his hand. She was beginning to really care for him.

"I also learned that you could lose your soul if you do time magic..." voicing her worry out loud made it seem inevitable. Still looking down at his hand, tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall in big drops. He brought his other hand under her chin gently lifting her face to look at him but her tears blurred her vision.

“Not if I have the lamp. If you just give me the lamp, you won’t have to go through this pain.”

Gina became more upset as she realized that even in this moment Chapur’s singular goal was to get the lamp. She wiped away her tears and looked into his eyes, searching for any emotion but they remained the same. She let go of his hand and she began to doubt, was he capable of love at all?

At that moment, Light appeared calling, “Finally, you’re back. Now let’s…” His voice trailed off and as soon as he saw Chapur and Gina, whose face was red from crying. He ran to her and tried to stand between them as if to shield Gina. But Chapur looked at him as if he had seen a ghost.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Light asked Gina without taking his eyes off Chapur.

Gina responded, “No... Light, it’s okay.” She tried to pull him back.

Chapur stared at Gina now, “What did you call him?”

“She called me by my name,” Light glared.

Dazed, Chapur responded, “No, your name is Arslan.”

As soon as Light heard the name, a searing pain in his head made him stumble back a few steps. Gina tried to keep him steady, “Light! Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Chapur regained his composure and gave a bemused smile. “Gina, the lamp. Give me the lamp. ”

Gina shook her head and pleaded, “No, I can’t.”

Chapur repeated his command impatiently, “Gina, give me the lamp!”

He tried to reach for her, but Light blasted a fireball at Chapur, who barely dodged. It was enough time for Light to grab Gina and they disappeared from in front of Chapur and reappeared in her room.

Back in Gina’s room, Light collapsed again to his knees, looking paler than he ever had before.

“Light!” She tried to get him up onto the bed. He lay there shivering. “Light, What’s going on? Are you okay?” Gina asked, full of concern and worry. She covered him with a blanket to help him stop shivering. After some moments, Light seemed to be a little calmer. Still looking pale, he looked at Gina.

“No more walking around at night by yourself,” Light tried to tease, “Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself. You might not always have an all powerful genie by your side to get you out of sticky situations.”

Gina shook her head, “What are you talking about? You have to stay by my side because you promised me a wish when we find your gem.”

Light gave a weak smile, “You’re right. I did promise.” Light slowly got up. “I think if I just rest inside the Lamp, I’ll be fine.”

Gina got up to get the Lamp. When she turned around, Light pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. He whispered, “I'm not sure why I feel this way but I only know that you are very important to me. Promise me that you’ll keep yourself safe.” He wouldn’t let her go until she answered.

“Yes, I promise,” Gina replied. Satisfied, Light gave a smile and disappeared into the Lamp.

* * *

Gina gasped as she woke to find her pillow drenched with her tears. She had a nightmare where Light was fading before her eyes. _Light…_ As the rain outside continued to pour down, Gina went over and picked up the Lamp. It looked dull and plain like an ordinary lamp. _Light…_ Gina rubbed the lamp but there was nothing. _Light!_ Gina started frantically rubbing the Lamp. Nothing.

She fell to the floor as she hugged the lamp close. Her heart broke, realizing she had never lost such a close friend before. It was still the middle of the night so she couldn’t cry out without waking everyone. Instead, she simply cried silent tears and let the despair overtake her. She bowed her head still hugging the lamp as the tears continued to fall.

In the silence, she began to notice a faint humming sound. She looked up and around her trying to find the source of the sound. Near her jewelry box was a faint light, too. She opened her jewelry box which held the pendant she stumbled across the day she had run away from her kidnapper. She pulled the pendant out and found its gem in the center was glowing and humming. _Does this gem belong to the lamp?_ She hurriedly pulled the gem off the pendant and placed it onto the Lamp. The Lamp shook and rattled out of her hand and on to the floor. From it came a beam of light that surrounded and blinded her. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and quickly became disoriented. She didn’t know if she was sitting, standing, or falling. Then, she felt her body and head hit something hard. And the world went dark.

* * *

“Hey. Hey. Wake up.”

Gina heard a smooth, low voice and felt a hand tried to help her up, supporting her head which felt sore. As the world came into focus, Gina looked up to see someone looking down at her in concern. In front of her was a young man, who looked like a younger Chapur. Gina’s eyes grew wide. But it couldn’t be Chapur, could it? Gina continued to stare at the young man.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Gina tried to nod but the movement made her wince with pain.

"Easy, easy," said the young man as he put his arms around her to help her sit all the way up. As he did, Gina grew more certain that this was Chapur. The face. The voice. The lingering fragrant scent – Chapur’s scent. But how is it possible? He looked several years younger and less… dark.

She finally asked, “Who are you?”

He looked at her in surprise. Then gave a smirk, Chapur’s smirk. “I guess you really must have come out of a magic portal if you don’t know who I am.” He looked at her with bemusement. She stared into his eyes - Chapur's eyes. Only... these eyes showed emotion.

The young man continued, “It’s rare to meet someone who doesn’t know I’m prince Ghiyath.”

Gina almost fell over again. _Ghiyath? The Old Tyrant’s lost son?!_


	7. Chari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina assumes a new identity as Chari, as she discovers who Chapur and Light really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really awkward to try to juggle the two identities, so to be consistent I used Chari in the narration early on.

Gina couldn’t stop staring at the man. Her mind frantically tried to make the connections.

“And you are... ?” Ghiyath asked.

Gina opened her mouth to answer but then stopped. She remembered what Chapur had said about paradoxes ripping apart universes. Perhaps, if old Chapur were to remember he had met her when he was young, then it may cause problems. She decided to give him a different name.

“My name is Chari.”

“Like the star,” Ghiyath smiled, “It suits you.”

Just then, another man came running and shouting, “Ghiyath, did you see that…” The young man in blue stopped and stared at “Chari” who was still being supported and held in Ghiyath’s arms. Ghiyath blushed as he let go of her and helped her to her feet.

“Chari” looked in disbelief at the man in blue.

“Light!” she blurted. The two men gave her a funny look.

“What did you call him?” Ghiyath asked.

“No, my name is Arslan,” the man in blue gave the same condescending smile that Light would give to Gina anytime she said something he thought was ridiculous. 

But "Chari" remained lost in her thoughts. _The Lamp must have sent me back in time._ She looked at the two men. _And Chapur is Ghiyath, and Light is Arslan. And they’re… good friends?_ She saw them whispering amongst themselves.

“Was she the thing we saw fall out of the sky?” Arslan whispered.

“Yea, she hit her head when she landed,” Ghiyath replied.

“Must’ve hit it pretty hard.” Arslan gave a playful nudge at Ghiyath.

“C’mon, she fell through a magic portal, maybe our world is completely different than hers,” defended Ghiyath.

Arslan gave him a condescending look as well, “You really believe in magic portals?”

Ghiyath quipped back, “Well, there could be! She's proof, isn't it?” They growled at each other like puppies playing as they argued.

Eventually, Ghiyath turned his attention back to Chari, “How’s your head? Let’s go get you some food and medicine.”

She looked about, they were in some garden with a small hut nearby. “Where are we?”

“We’re in one of the gardens at the royal palace. Actually, this is supposed to be the gardener’s room but Arslan and I took it to be our place to study our magic. Our fathers disapprove but at least here we don’t have hear their nagging,” Ghiyath explained.

“Your fathers?” Chari asked.

Arslan chimed in, “Ghiyath’s father is King Hamid and my father is Asad the Prime Minister.” This information confirmed for Chari that she was indeed back during the Ammar dynasty, but how far back?

They led her to the small shed, Ghiyath sticking close to her side as if to catch her were she to fall again. Despite looking small and run down on the outside, the hut was bigger on the inside and decorated plainly but each item was rich and luxurious. The curtains, books, lamps, and even plates of fruits. Ghiyath led her to sit down on a grand couch in the corner of the room and sat down beside her.

“Hey Arslan, grab one of those little red potions from my potion shelf, would you?” instructed Ghiyath.

Arslan rolled his eyes as he opened a small wardrobe on the opposite side of the room. In it were four shelves of small potion bottles in all different colors. Arslan grabbed a red one and brought it to Ghiyath. He carefully took the small stopper out and from the bottle came a sweet scent of cinnamon and dates.

“Here, this is a potion I made last week. It will help ease the pain in your head.” He smiled warmly as he handed the small vial to Chari.

“Thank you,” she accepted with a slight blush. She still couldn’t believe that this man would become Chapur. Chapur was so cold and expressionless. Even when they were together, he rarely spoke. Though she knew Chapur wouldn't deliberately harm her, and did take care of her in his own way, yet she always felt that he kept up a wall, even from her. In contrast, Ghiyath’s smile was so charming and warm that she felt like she was the only one in the world to receive such a smile. But, the eyes were the same. They were definitely Chapur’s eyes. Though Ghiyath could express different emotions through them, his eyes held the same intensity. It was the same deep and dark intensity, like the night sky, with that tinge of purple. She always felt that she could fall forever in them. Chari blinked, noticing that she was actually still staring into his eyes and blushed again. She drank from the small vial which tasted like sweet syrup and the cinnamon and date flavor spread from her stomach to the ends of her fingertips and toes and even to her head. Then, the flavor seemed to melt away, taking her headache with it.

“How do you feel?” Ghiyath asked eagerly waiting for her reply.

“That’s amazing! It’s like it melted away,” exclaimed Chari. Ghiyath grinned widely

“You should stay here, it’s getting dark,” he offered. But before Chari could protest, Arslan hit Ghiyath on the shoulder,

“Are you crazy? What if they find her? They’ll say she’s an intruder and take her off to the prison!”

“But she's not from around here. Where else will she stay?" Ghiyath fired back. Chari agreed in her mind. Actually, if she could stay in the palace, then she could find out more about the Ammar dynasty and how the two men before her, arguing like schoolboys, would become Chapur and Light.

“I say, let’s introduce her to the royal court as a fellow magician from a far away land. Then she can stay as a proper guest and can come and go as she pleases,” suggested Arslan.

“Where is she from? What kind of magic does she do?” pressed Ghiyath.

“I don’t know that, ask her,” Arslan pointed at Chari and they both turned to look at her.

Chari wasn't sure about this plan, but couldn't think of any other way to stay in the palace. She thought and answered, “I’m from.. a land far, far, west of here… Across the great ocean. And I… do illusion… magic?” She wasn’t even sure if that was a thing. But Arslan and Ghiyath seemed satisfied.

“Illusion magic. Perfect. I have just the relic for you that might help you in that,” Ghiyath remarked. He got up and walked over to the bookshelf next to the couch. He pulled out a book, blew off the dust, and opened it. But instead of pages with words, the book held a small compartment and in it was a smooth, clear stone.

“It’s a wishing stone. It will grant any simple wish but it only lasts until the next dawn. Perfect for your ‘illusion magic’.” Ghiyath held the book open for Chari. She reached in and held the stone. It immediately brought comfort helping her to feel more confident in this scheme; it also felt oddly familiar.

“Here,” Arslan took a chain from his neck and grabbed the stone from Gina. He held the two pieces in one hand, as red sparks flew from his fingers on the other. The gold chain melted and molded itself to the clear stone, creating a pendant necklace. “Now you can wear it and it is with you all the time to help you.”

“Thank you.” Chari took the necklace from Arslan and placed it around her neck. She let her fingers feel the smooth surface that seemed to give her more energy.

“Now then, Chari, bright star, do your first magic! Wish for an outfit fit for a royal magician,” demanded Arslan facetiously, while Ghiyath seemed to hold his breath in anticipation.

Chari closed her eyes and imagined a luxurious black linen top and pants, embroidered with silver thread creating intricate designs. There was a white cloak on top, with a fine leather pouch and fine white leather shoes on her feet. Her long brown hair became as black as the night and tied high with a gold moon shaped pin.

She opened her eyes to see Ghiyath and Arslan smiling, “Perfect!”

Chari looked down and smiled as the clothes that she had imagine were exactly as it appeared on her body.

The three of them discussed to figure out Chari's back story. They finally decided that she was as a travelling magician looking for ways to learn how to enhance her illusions to be more grand. She had heard of the kingdom's artisans and alchemist were the best in all the kingdoms (a point of pride with the king, Ghiyath pointed out) and so, came to see if she could learn from them. After they rehearsed what Chari was going to say, they began to feel more confident that they could convince the king to let her stay.

“Come, let’s introduce you to the King,” Ghiyath held out his hand. Chari began to feel nervous with thousands of butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't tell if it was because she was going to meet the king, that she had to lie, or if it was Ghiyath's perfect and charming smile. She smiled back as she placed her hand inside his.

Ghiyath led her out the small shed and down a path to the Grand Hall. She looked around but nothing seemed familiar. _So, this is the palace 70 years ago,_ she mused. She didn't know if it was because the sun was setting but the palace seemed much more foreboding and grand than in her own time. They came up to the entrance where a palace guard stood.

Ghiyath turned to Chari, “Wait here. I will tell my father that you are a fellow magician introduced to us by one of our teachers of magic.”

Chari nodded and watched Ghiyath stride in with royal poise befitting a prince.

Arslan placed his hand on her shoulder, “You’ll do great.” He flashed her a toothy smile as he followed behind Ghiyath. _Light seems exactly the same,_ she thought to herself.

She heard some voices murmur and then a rough voice called out, “Show her in.”

The palace guard nodded at Chari and stepped aside. Chari straightened her back and tried to make herself just as graceful as Queen Scheherazade, since that was the only female royal she knew. She walked through the door and saw the king in his seat at the center of the Hall, with Ghiyath and Arslan next to him. A man who liked like an older Arslan stood on the other side of the king. Chari assumed it was the Prime Minister Asad. Unlike Kahir’s uncle, this man had a gentle face with many laugh lines. _Of course Light’s family would be just as cheerful as he_ , Chari thought. She touched her pendant and briefly wished for as much as grace as the queen. She felt as if she was gliding on a cloud as she approached the king and at a respectable distance, she knelt before him with her cape billowing and landing gently around her. Arslan gave an impressed smile and wink to Ghiyath.

Chari lifted her head and tried to speak loudly to feign courage, “O great King Hamid.” She nearly jumped at her own voice, which was shrill and reverberated in the silent Hall. Arslan almost let slip a giggle before Ghiyath poked him with his elbow. The Prime Minister and the king stared at her with raised eyebrows. Chari cleared her throat and tried again.

“O great King Hamid. I am Chari, a magician from a land far to the west, across the great sea. I am on a quest to seek out mighty kingdoms to learn and enhance my magic. I have heard that great artisans and alchemists are gathered here. If you would allow me to sojourn with you a while to learn from them, I can return the favor by offering the king some of my magic spells to enhance the appearance of your great palace and fortress.”

A frown appeared on the king’s face. He replied rather sharply and curtly, “Nothing good can come from magic, especially the kind that deals in forgery and tricks.”

Chari gave a quick glance at Ghiyath and Arslan, both of whom look surprised at the king’s response.

“You mistake my intentions, your majesty. For do we not all indulge in appearances? If we were not clean, groomed, and properly clothed, would not our enemies mistake us for poor commoners? And even if we were to live in houses built with the strongest stone, were it not washed and painted, would not people scoff and say that we live in slums? I agree with your majesty that tricks that create something out of nothing can only end in folly. However, my magic and my quest is to learn how to bring out to the fullest measure what already exists.” Chari bowed her head, hoping her reply would change the king's mind.

Ghiyath was awestruck by Chari's wisdom and courage.

“Wisely spoken,” the prime minister remarked as he nodded in agreement.

“I do not need your magic tricks. You may stay and we can discuss later how you may repay me,” responded the king and looked as if he had nothing further to say. Chari looked up in relief.

Though the king had no more to say, the prime minister offered a welcome.

“I am Prime Minister Asad. And we welcome you as our honored guest. Please join us for dinner and tell us some tales of your adventures in your quest.” The prime minister gave her a warm smile, then motioned for the palace maids, “Please take Mistress Chari to a room and make sure that she has everything she needs.”

“You are too kind and I will endeavor to return this generosity,” Chari stood and gave a bow to the king. She followed the maids out of the Grand Hall.

They led her to the east wing of the palace, where she was shown to a large room. On one side were several large wardrobes made from rare dark wood. And on the far end was a partition behind which was a tub. In the middle was a soft couch with fine cushions and next to that, the bed. Opposite the door were wide screens that opened to a balcony overlooking the gardens with a breathtaking view.

“You may stay here miss. I will prepare a bath for you.” The palace maid bowed and left.

Chari looked around. It was nicer than the room she had at Sinbad’s. In fact, it was the nicest room she had ever been in. She walked around to examine the fine furnishings when she heard several footsteps on her balcony.

She heard Ghiyath call out in a loud whisper, “Chari, Chari.”

She opened the screen to find Ghiyath standing in the middle of the balcony while Arslan leaned against one of the pillars.

“I hoped they would give you this room. This room is on the inside of the palace so you’ll be safe, but because of that, there are less guards who patrol here. So, me and Arslan can come visit you without being seen. And it has a straight view to our secret place,” Ghiyath leaned in next to Chari and pointed to the small hut at the edge of the garden. Chari nodded and smiled at Ghiyath who was smiling back. And both became aware of how close they were.

Arslan gave a sigh and walked past between them, splitting them up and heading to the couch.

“That was some quick thinking back there," he said as he lounged and popped a grape into his mouth from the fruit platter on the small table.

“Yes,” Ghiyath added, “Amazing.” Ghiyath also sat down on the couch while Chari sat opposite them. She smiled sheepishly at their compliments.

“It isn’t anything but how I truly feel.” Chari brought her hands up to her face, they felt warm and she was oddly aware that Ghiyath kept smiling while looking at her.

Then, Chari frowned, “But the problem is the dinner. What am I supposed to talk about? I don’t have any adventures to share…”

Arslan gave a smirk, “You didn’t do anything interesting before coming through that magic portal?”

Chari thought, _I supposed I could share about my adventure with Kahir and Light in the Golden Snake’s lair._ But she wasn’t sure if she could talk about things that happened in the future. She wondered if telling them the truth about her time travel would help them to come up with better solutions. But she didn’t think that would be a good idea either. She finally remembered the stories Sinbad used to tell and even some of his adventurer friends. _Yes, she could borrow one of those._

“I haven’t had many grand adventures myself, but I’ve heard stories. Maybe I can share them as stories that I’ve heard from others in my travels…”

Ghiyath nodded in encouragement. Then, the palace maid returned to begin filling the tub with hot water. She stopped abruptly when she saw both the prince and the prime minister’s son in the room. Arslan quickly got up and went over to her, trying to block her full view of the room.

He said in a sweet voice, “Nara, this is once again one of those times that you need to pretend as if you saw nothing. Chari is a good friend of ours and we are here to make sure she has everything she needs.” He flashed her a dashing smile. But the maid looked unconvinced. Arslan tried again and from behind he produced a flower, which he handed to her. Nara smiled as she took the flower and Arslan playfully tapped her nose. “You are as sweet as this flower and twice as beautiful.” Nara blushed bright red.

“Alright, I won’t say anything,” she agreed. Then, she whispered so that only Arslan could hear, “After this, I’m free later tonight…”

Arslan looked at her with a mischievous grin. “Wait up for me,” he whispered close in her ear and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. The maid left, finishing up the bath with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Chari looked on with disapproval. _I didn’t think he would be as bad as that_ , she thought. But she remembered that he was always very sure of himself and very charming.

Arslan caught the look on her face, “What? How else are we going to get away with everything we do?” He shrugged in defense of his character.

“I just hate to see anyone get hurt, is all…” Chari felt sorry for the maid.

“Oh please, she’s not naïve. She knows this isn’t serious and that eventually I’ll be betrothed off to some noblewoman. And she will continue to be the maid that’s assigned to the next queen,” Arslan argued.

“The next queen?” Chari asked.

Ghiyath responded softly, “My mother passed away 5 years ago. Father loved her dearly and has no intention of marrying another. Likely, the next queen will be my wife when I become king.”

Chari looked at Ghiyath who seemed more somber at the mention of his mother. _Chapur had never talked about his family…_

“Well, you gotta become crown prince first,” Arslan said cheerily, trying to change the subject, “Not that it wouldn’t happen. You came at an exciting time, Chari. In a few weeks will be the Nobles' Conference where Ghiyath will have to prove that he will make a worthy future king. It's usually just a formality, a long held tradition. When they all agree, then at the next full moon, will be Ghiyath’s coronation.”

Ghiyath perked up at the mention of his coronation. Chari still couldn’t fathom how Ghiyath would become Chapur. Chapur never showed emotion while Ghiyath had a full range. Then, Chari started to compare Ghiyath to Kahir. Kahir was always worried if he would make a good king but Ghiyath seemed prepared and sure. Ghiyath smiled at Chari, who couldn’t help but smile back. There was a charm and confidence that attracted her.

After a few more questions on what to expect at dinner, Chari tried to the get them to leave so she could get ready.

“Why? Can’t you just use the stone?” Arslan gave a cheeky grin.

“Didn’t you hear what I said to the king? I only enhance what is actually there. If I smell bad, I’m sure it will break whatever illusion this stone will create.” With that Gina shooed them to the balcony and closed the screens. She went to the tub and called out for Nara to help her get ready.

After her bath, Chari put on a cool pant and top and touching the pendant, she wished for it to be a rich, dark green color blocked with black satin fabric. There was a gold belt around her waist and gold finishes at her shoulder. A simple gold band adorned her hair, which was now let down and flowed with loose curls. Her earrings were gold studded with emeralds which matched her bracelet.

When she was dressed, she followed the servants that led her to the dining hall. She saw Ghiyath standing outside. He was groomed and dressed in a dark robe with gold accents that framed his his broad shoulders and at his waist was the scimitar that she had seen that day in Chapur's room. And at its hilt was a round, red ruby, the same as Kahir's. She frowned at the sight for it meant that Kahir's ruby was taken from the Ammar kingdom. Chari quickly recovered and smiled when Ghiyath turned and came toward her. He kissed her hand as he gave a charming smile. Chari blushed and became so flustered that she took back her hand a little too soon and started fanning herself.

"Where's Arslan?" Chari asked, wishing she could drink some water to cool down.

Ghiyath responded that he was already inside with the prime minister.

"I waited so that I could escort you in. You look beautiful," Ghiyath complimented, still smiling and paying no attention to her awkwardness.

The butterflies in Chari's stomach awakened at his compliment and smile. She took his outstretched hand and followed him in. He led her to the seat next to the King, a place of honor, and across from her sat the Prime Minister. Arslan sat next to him while Ghiyath took his seat next to Chari. Then, the palace servants brought out the bread and spread to begin the meal.

"So, tell us Chari. Where is this land far west that you have come from?" the Prime Minister asked as he began to tear the bread in smaller pieces.

"I have travelled so far that the maps I have seen recently, do not indicate any more the land I come from," she replied but regretted that she couldn't think of something more clever.

"To have traveled such a great distance, your family must be worried about you, " the king remarked without genuine concern.

"I was raised by a magician who promptly abandoned me when he found that I surpassed him in talent. I have been on my own since," replied Chari.

"What a tragic story," said the king robotically.

"You must have some fascinating stories to tell from all your adventures," the Prime Minister asked eagerly.

"Yes, well, I have stories of the people I have met along their way. It is their stories I collect, like a merchant would collect fine jewels," Chari was trying to imitate what Sinbad or his friends would say.

She cleared her throat and began, "I once met an old man who told me the story of a poor commoner. This commoner had found a magic lamp that held a genie who granted him three wishes. For the first wish, he wished to be a rich prince and as a prince, he fell in love with a princess. But because he wasn't a real prince, he had to use his second wish on creating a fake kingdom with fake subjects to keep up the deception. But before long, the princess discovered the commoner's true origins. Though the princess was willing to forgive, because she had truly fallen in love with him, the commoner was so ashamed of his lies that he felt that he did not deserve to be with the princess. For his final wish, he wished the princess to find a worthier one that would keep her happy and safe. With that final wish, the genie was freed, for the genie was a prince who had been cursed to be enslaved in the lamp. And so it was, that the genie ended up marrying the princess, while the commoner ended up as a traveling merchant, living everyday with regret that he had not the courage to be content and confident with who he is."

"What a fascinating story! And I suppose the old man was the poor commoner?" The Prime Minister guessed with his eye twinkling.

Chari smiled, "It would seem that way."

The king responded, "One's lot in life is fixed, and royals and commoners cannot mix."

Chari frowned and keeping her temper, she replied carefully, "Your majesty, I think the story shows that it is not one's title or riches that determines one's future. Rather, it is the strength of character and integrity. The commoner did not end up a traveling merchant because he was a commoner, but because the weight of shame from his sins that prevented him from rising up to who he could have been. The princess loved him regardless and he only has himself to blame for not having the courage to be with her."

"Hmm," the king grunted as he returned to his meal, which was now the main course.

The Prime Minister smiled with approval at Chari's words. "Tell us another," he urged.

Chari pondered a moment, "I once met a young woman who told me the tragic story of a bride and her groom. The bride was waiting for her prince to come and take her to his home so they could be married. But what she did not know was that a wild beast had appeared in front of the gate to her house. So, when the prince appeared, the beast attacked and ate him up. All night the bride waited, and when it was morning, and still her prince did not come, she became angry and bitter. She cursed him for breaking her heart. She changed out of her bridal clothes and back into the ones she wore as a maiden. When she came out of her house, she saw the blood and the tattered clothes of her prince. Only then did she realize that a beast at eaten him. She mourned and went looking for the beast that it might eat her too, so that she could be with her prince even in death. But the beast never appeared. She returned home and put on widow's clothing and never left her home again."

The king stopped and stared at Chari, looking pale. Chari was surprised by this reaction from the king.

"And what does this story mean?" The Prime Minister asked softly, though Chari suspected he already knew.

"I think it's that the events in our lives are often more than they seem, and we must be careful when judging a situation. First, the bride was so quick to abandon the trust in her lover that it led her to a sorrow she was not able to overcome. Second, the tragedy is not so much that the prince died but that the bride, though alive, did not live as the prince might have wanted her to."

The king was now staring at his plate, but still not eating. She looked at Ghiyath who was staring at her misty-eyed. He looked as if he desperately wanted to say something to her but looked down instead and clenched his hand into a fist as he tried to blink away the tears.

"Mistress Chari, you are one of the wisest women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," the Prime Minister said warmly as he looked at her with wonder and pride, as if it had been his idea to invite her to the dinner.

"Thank you. I am merely sharing the precious stories that I have had the privilege to hear," Chari returned. She felt a renewed sense of gratitude for Sinbad. If he hadn't taken her in, she never would have heard these stories. Only now did she understand the valuable lessons they held and why stories and adventures were so important to Sinbad.

The king cleared his throat, "I think I will retire early." The king looked weary and exhausted. The king looked at her again with a confused look, and though he was looking at her, he was not really seeing her. "Stay and enjoy the wine. It comes from our finest orchards." He got up and turned to leave. Ghiyath got up too and followed his father out.

The servants cleared the dishes and brought out fruits and cakes and poured sweet wine into the chalices on the table.

Chari looked at Arslan, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the entire meal. She was surprised to see him also looking her, not with a condescending smile as usual, but with a look of genuine approval. This was soon taken over by a mischievous smile.

"Well, now that you've scared off the king, what shall we talk about?" asked Arslan jokingly.

"Arslan." The prime minster gave him a stern look and shook his head. He turned back to Chari was a cheery smile.

"Tell us more about your magic," requested the prime minister.

"Well, it's nothing really. I like to help people look on the outside the way they feel on the inside. Though, I'm not sure it does any good..." Chari trailed off as she looked down at the desert in front of her.

"I think you'd be surprised," the prime minister replied. Chari smiled appreciatively. The prime minister was a wise man and she liked him a lot. He reminded her of Sinbad, only less drunk and more handsome.

The rest of the evening was spent listening to the Prime Minister tell stories about how Arslan and Ghiyath used to get into all kinds of mischief, how they still do, and Arslan complaining about the hardship of royal life.

Several hours later, Chari returned to her room. Just as she was about to get ready to sleep, she heard a light tap on the balcony screen. She opened them to find Ghiyath standing there alone. She stepped out, and before she could ask him if everything was okay, he hugged her.

"Thank you," he whispered. His breath was shaky as if he was holding back a flood of tears. Gina hesitated a moment but then brought her hands up and patted him to comfort him but it seemed to release the flood. He wept in her shoulders and she stood there for him as long as he needed.

After a while, Ghiyath was finally able to be calm and he pulled away. Chari looked up at him, instinctively reaching to wipe away his tears but realized that she probably shouldn't do that. Before she could put her hands down, however, he grabbed them and kept them on his face. The butterflies in her stomach returned. Ghiyath continue to look into her eyes, as Chari felt herself getting lost in his. He leaned in, but then, they heard the maid's voice, "Mistress?" Ghiyath let go of Chari hands, which she quickly brought back down to her sides.

"What is it? I'm on the balcony to cool my head after all the wine," Chari replied loudly.

"Just checking to see if you need anything," the voice responded.

Chari heard her come toward the balcony and quickly responded, "I'm fine. You may go." She heard the footsteps stop.

"Ok." Then the footstep grew further away.

Chari looked back at Ghiyath.

"I should go, too," he whispered. He reluctantly turned to go. He went over to the side where there was an ivy vine and climbed down with ease, as if he had done it hundreds of times. She watched as he slowly backed away still looking at her. She mirrored his moves, unable to look away from him, walking backwards into the room. Then, they finally turned, Ghiyath toward the main hall, and Chari to her room.


	8. King Hamid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chari spends time getting to know Ghiyath and Arslan when the king makes an offer she can't refuse.

The next day, the king called all the best metal artisans and alchemist and gave express use of one of the palace wings to Chari to study their craft. The alchemists were gathered in one room while the artisans worked in another. Many of the alchemists were already familiar with the palace, as the prince had often invited them to teach him in his study of potions. They had also produced many of the metal alloys used for weapons and royal decoration. Chari enjoyed working and learning from them who enthusiastically shared their findings with her.

The group of artisans were harder to convince to share their techniques. After several unpleasant interactions with disgruntled artisans, Chari approached Ghiyath about their grievances. 

"They're angry. People aren't play things to be ordered about for my amusement. I can't really offer them anything because I'm not really a magician. But, maybe... you can do something for them. Show them what they can gain from being here," explained Chari.

Ghiyath furrowed his brow as he pondered what Chari was saying. He had never considered that the artisans would be unwilling to show their techniques to another but understood that their craft was their livelihood. Chari offered that they meet up with Arslan at the garden hut in the evening to brainstorm together.

That evening, Chari, Arslan, and Ghiyath shared their ideas on how to utilize the artisans' talents in a way that was mutually beneficially for the kingdom and the artisans themselves. Chari argued for something that would benefit the people directly while Arslan was stuck on a competition for designing royal jewels and decorations.

But it was Ghiyath's idea that they agreed upon. He suggested that they commission the artisans to create a wedding present for the prince of the Northern Kingdom. A select group of artisans could join the prime minster in delivering it personally, thereby showcasing that they were truly the best artisans in all of the surrounding kingdoms. The gift would also improve relations between the two kingdoms.

When Ghiyath reported the plan to his father, the king was impressed. And was equally surprised when his son told him that he came up with the idea after Mistress Chari had voiced her concerns about the livelihood of the artisans.

After that, Ghiyath always accompanied Chari whenever she observed the artisans. Though Chari couldn't do much, she found ways to fetch what they needed and as they slowly began to trust her, they also began to share their stories with her. She listened with compassion and kindness which intrigued Ghiyath. He saw how her presence brought more smiles to everyone's faces. She was like an energy source that gave the artisans, and Ghiyath, more confidence in whatever they were doing. 

His favorite time was spending the evenings with her and Arslan as they taught each other magic and discussed the affairs of the kingdom. Though Chari's perspective was simple and ideal, her words often brought Ghiyath more insight on how the kingdom could thrive.

One night Chari and Arslan started at each other.

"A man would have to be infinitely rich in order to house and employ all the orphans around the city!" Arslan shouted with incredulity in his voice.

Chari shook her head at Arslan in defiance, "He doesn't have to give them housing for free. But, if they were taught and worked for him, he could certainly increase his profits which would then be given to them as wages!"

"And what would they do? Sweep all the sand out of the streets? There just wouldn't be enough jobs for all of them," Arslan rebutted.

"Then what do you propose? They continue to beg all their lives, being treating like less than animals?" Chari fumed.

"I... I don't know! Isn't that why it's a good and moral thing to be charitable? Yes, not everyone is going to give generously, but any decent human will give food to a hungry child." Arslan could feel he was losing the debate.

Chari huffed, "We need something sustainable and long term!" She also didn't know how to add to her argument.

Arslan turned to Ghiyath for support, "What do you think, future king?"

Chari also looked at him, also curious to hear what he had to say. After long and thoughtful pause, Ghiyath began slowly,

"I don't know what kind of system could be created that would take care of everyone... But it seems that many of these orphans become orphaned because their parents are lost to marauding bandits. Perhaps, if we strengthen defenses and make the city safer, there would be less orphans. If we increase trade with neighboring kingdoms, then more citizens could be employed in crafts and exports, which would increase everyone's quality of life. Even if it doesn't make them extremely wealthy."

Arslan was satisfied with the answer. Chari wanted to argue further, but she decided it was getting late. She bid them good night and left. But before she went too far, Ghiyath caught up to her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to get her to stop moving and stepped in front of her.

"You weren't satisfied with my answer?" he asked, though it was more as a statement.

Chari pouted, "I'm not sure I understand how violence will ensure safety?"

Ghiyath smiled patiently, "Sometimes rulers don't have the luxury to enact ideal policies. Usually, they have to make choices that are not always appealing. I would love to be able to offer homes to everyone, but it's not sustainable. The best that I can do is to provide safety."

Chari looked up at him. She didn't agree but she could understand. He gave her a charming smile that melted her frustration.

"Your passion for others is..." Ghiyath began. He wanted to reach up and caress her cheek, but hesitated. Chari stepped slightly closer, holding her breath and waiting for him to finish his thought. He stared at her large, brown eyes that seemed to search his soul and was unable to formulate the words. Then, the rattling sound of patrolling guards caused him to quickly step back away from her and he looked to see if someone was coming. Chari let out her breath feeling oddly disappointed. 

She reluctantly said goodnight to him and headed back to her room while Ghiyath stared after her, frustrated with himself at the jumbled mix of feelings he had within him. 

He made his way back to the garden hut and as soon as he entered, Arslan said to him,

"She really is something, isn't she?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ghiyath. Though, he wasn't really paying attention as his mind was still on Chari. There was a flash of mischief in Arslan's eyes.

"Well, I mean, she's pretty to look at but not all that bright up here," Arslan tapped his head, implying something. Ghiyath became angry and defensive.

"You're the crazy one if you can't see she's incredibly intelligent. And, it is precisely her compassion for others that makes her far superior than anyone I have ever known!" Ghiyath declared, "And her personality.. she's like a magnet that pulls me in and.. I can't escape. I feel... incomplete whenever she's not around," as the words flowed out of his mouth, Ghiyath was surprised that this was how he truly felt about Chari.

Arslan let out a boisterous and triumphant laugh. He had succeeded in getting Ghiyath to confess his feelings. But the triumphant smile soon disappeared. Getting his friend to confess his feelings came at a cost that Arslan hadn't realize he'd have to pay: that now, his own feelings were silenced.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Arslan asked with a hint of wistfulness.

Ghiyath frowned. Now, he didn't know what to _do_ about his feelings. He felt helpless as he acknowledged the truth, "Yes. Yes, I do. Very much."

* * *

A week later, the wedding present for the Northern Kingdom's prince was finished. As Prime Minister Asad made the preparations to transport the gift, the artisans selected several representatives to present the gift and share the superiority of their craft. But several nobles voiced that such a gift would be insufficient to repair the strained relations with the Northern Kingdom. It was suggested that Prince Ghiyath should go in the place of Prime Minister Asad to demonstrate that the kingdom was earnest in its efforts to renew trade with the neighboring kingdom. Though the king didn't think that it was necessary to send his son, he thought it would be a good opportunity to demonstrate, before the Nobles' Conference, that Ghiyath was a capable diplomat.

"I understand, father. But let me take Chari and Arslan with me," requested Ghiyath.

"Arslan, as the prime minister's son, I can understand. But why take Mistress Chari?" queried the king. The king was growing suspicious of his son's feelings for this woman and was anxious to know if she would help or hurt him.

"She's a powerful magician. Isn't it always prudent to carry a secret weapon?" Ghiyath reasoned. But the king knew that Chari wasn't what she appeared to be. And yet, the king decided to agree to Ghiyath's request, believing that this would be a good test to see who she really was.

Ghiyath, Chari, and Arslan made their way to the Northern Kingdom, where the king warmly welcomed them. They were given grand rooms to stay in, and were invited to participate in all of the wedding festivities. The first night, Chari wore a rich, dark gold skirt and top with a sheer, shimmering cape held at her shoulders with shiny, dark bronze ornaments decorated with fine pearls. She wore gold and ivory bangles at her wrists and large gold hoop earrings. Her long black hair let down in loose curls. Though the bride for the Northern Kingdom's prince was beautiful, more eyes fell on Chari, which made Arslan proud to be part of her entourage but made Ghiyath uneasy.

During the ceremony, the Ammar Kingdom presented the large and elaborate gift that the artisans had prepared and impressed everyone. Even the Northern Kingdom king declared that their metalwork was surpassed by none in all the kingdoms. The artisans were ecstatic at the praise and ended up receiving many inquiries for how to acquire their services. 

After the ceremony, as guests began to drink and enjoy the festivities, Chari encouraged Ghiyath to congratulate the prince and to make an effort to discuss how the kingdoms could work together. Though Ghiyath was reluctant to leave Chari alone, he relented when Arslan agreed to stayed next to her. Then, the Northern Kingdom's Grand Vizier introduced himself to Chari.

"Might I inquire the name of the goddess who has come to grace our kingdom?" flattered the vizier in an exaggerated attempt at charm.

Chari gave a weak and awkward smile, "I am Mistress Chari."

"Ah.. mistress of..." he gave a wide smile but his leering eyes made Chari uneasy.

"She's a magician, which is why we call her mistress," Arslan interrupted, trying to help turn the attention of the vizier.

"I see. So, you are unclaimed," commented the vizier, ignoring Arslan's presence.

Chari's eyes narrowed as she looked at the vizier with disdain, "Claimed? Am I an object to be owned by someone?"

The vizier feigned an apology, "I merely meant that no one's had the blessing to call you their betrothed."

At that, Arslan stepped in between the vizier and Chari, breaking his light of sight.

"Come, Mistress Chari, I believe Prince Ghiyath is calling for us," Arslan began to lead Chari away but the vizier stopped them.

"Wait, your pendant. What a peculiar ornament," the vizier's eye fell on the pendant necklace.

"Yes, it's a relic that helps me create illusions with my magic," admitted Chari, hesitantly.

The vizier shook his head with an unsettling grin on his face, "Oh no. It is much more powerful than that. This stone will enhance the magic of anyone who holds it. It can even store that power. In the hand of a powerful sorcerer, it might even be used to perform dark magic, like bringing back the dead." His eyes never left the pendant and even moved to reach for it.

Chari grasped the stone, shielding it from him. Then, she silently commanded it to disguise itself and it turned opaque like ivory. The vizier frowned.

"I'm sorry, I believe you're mistaken," Chari asserted firmly. She looked at Arslan who then quickly whisked her away from the vizier.

Chari asked Arslan to keep the interaction secret from Ghiyath explaining that they were here to help him repair relations with the Northern Kingdom and he did not need any distractions. Though Arslan disagreed he was unable to win against Chari's insistence.

But the next day, Chari had no choice. At the end of the second night of the wedding festivities, the king of the Northern Kingdom announced that they will soon be having another wedding feast because the grand vizier had chosen a bride for himself, Mistress Chari, and gave credit to the Ammar Kingdom for bringing them together.

Ghiyath looked at Arslan with panic in his eyes, as Chari's mind went blank. The vizier came to offer his hand and lead her to his home. With all eyes on her, Chari knew she couldn't refuse, but when she hesitated, the vizier grabbed her by her wrist and led her out the hall. Chari looked to Ghiyath for rescue, her eyes silently begging him to stop the vizier. Ghiyath looked on helplessly, as Arslan held him back, realizing that one rash move from Ghiyath could do serious damage to the relationship between the two kingdoms, even leading to war.

When they finally made it back to their rooms, Ghiyath and Arslan frantically tried to figure out how to rescue Chari.

Meanwhile, the vizier had brought Chari to a large and opulent home. The vizier held a tight grip on her wrist nearly dragging her as she tried to resist with every step. He pushed her up against a door, and gave a sinister grin, licking his lips and letting a finger run over her shoulder and down her arm. Chari flinched at his touch.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm a patient man and you'll be mine soon enough," he opened the door and threw her to the floor of a grand bedroom.

"Really, you're just icing on the cake. What I really want is that stone pendant," he threatened. Again, Chari grasped the gem that hung around her neck in her hand. 

"But I'm not a petty thief, I don't steal. Rather, it's much more fun to manipulate the circumstances so that what I want, is simply handed to me," he explained in a slick voice, "Get some rest, my dear betrothed. Tomorrow, we start the rest of our lives together." The vizier left the room, locking the door behind him.

For several moments after the vizier left, Chari sat gripping her hands, trying to get them to stop shaking. She couldn't stop thinking of the vizier's leering gaze and how it made her feel violated.

She shook her head and tried to concentrate. She needed to escape as soon as possible. _It's okay. I've been in worse and found a way out,_ she thought. Chari looked around. She saw that there was only one window, and when she opened it, it was on the second floor. Luckily, the window was facing the back of the property where there would be less chance of being seen. Looking down at the long way to the ground made her dizzy and nervous, but she was determined to escape.

Chari grabbed the sheets on the bed and pulled the tapestries off the walls. She tied them together into a long, makeshift rope and anchored one end to the bed post, throwing the rest of the line out the window. She wasn't sure if it would reach all the way to the ground but she had no choice. She would have to jump, if she needed to. She touched her pendant and wished for an outfit that allowed her more freedom to move. Her dress turned into a simple traveling outfit with light colored pants and a top, a red shawl around her shoulders and her hair neatly tied back. She held onto makeshift robe and climbed out the window. 

When she reached the end of the rope, she found that she was still about ten feet off the ground. As she contemplated how she would jump, she heard some rustling and light steps come toward her. She froze, thinking that if she were caught, then there would be no hope for her.

But to her relief, she saw the shadow of two familiar figures. The taller one rushed toward her and held out his arms to catch her. She let go of the rope and landed in Ghiyath's arms. He set her down but didn't let her go. He held her close while she buried her face into his chest. His arms around her shielding her made her feel safe and found herself crying. She realized that she never wanted to leave his arms again. He pulled back and held her face in his hands, she could see the intense worry in his eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked insistently, almost angry. Chari shook her head and he held her close again.

"We came to rescue you," whispered Arslan, "But it looks like you beat us to the punch."

The three of them silently made their way back to their room at the palace. They sat and with hushed tones, discussed how they would resolve this diplomatic nightmare.

"If we declare the engagement is false, will it come to war?" asked Chari worriedly.

"Not if we can help it," replied Arslan.

"But if the king believes I'm betrothed to the vizier and it is reported that I am missing from his home, then he could blame you for kidnapping me," Chari pointed out. Ghiyath and Arslan exchanged looks.

"Not if we tell the king first," declared Ghiyath. He got up and motioned for them to follow. They made their way to the Grand Hall, and asked an attendant to send for the king as a matter of urgent business.

Several moments later, the king appeared with a visible look of confusion and agitation.

"Your majesty, I know this is most unconventional, but I must speak with you," Ghiyath began. The king saw Chari next to him and just as he was going to make a remark, the vizier walked in.

"Kidnappers! Your majesty, they stole my bride. This means war!" the vizier shouted.

"No!" Arslan defended. Chari tried to hide herself behind Ghiyath, away from the vizier. The king caught her movement.

"Your majesty, the real kidnapper is the vizier. He took Mistress Chari without her consent. She never agreed to marry him," Arslan challenged.

The king frowned, "This is a serious accusation. You are saying that my vizier has lied to me. Prince Ghiyath, you must know that our kingdoms are not in good terms right now, and this could easily lead us to invade and take your land."

Ghiyath remained unfazed at the king's threat.

"Your majesty must also know that we have many allies to the south, west, and east of us who will swiftly come to our aid. And while the Northern Kingdom has faster horses and a larger army, we have the advantage of terrain and better weaponry. We can easily defend ourselves and respond in kind, if we need," Ghiyath rebutted.

"Is that a threat?" accused the vizier.

"No, not a threat, a picture of reality. But war will be devastating to both our kingdoms. So, I propose a new trade agreement and peace treaty. We agree to allow the Northern Kingdom to be the sole importer of spices to the Ammar Kingdom. And, we will not attack for the assault on Mistress Chari's honor," negotiated Ghiyath. The king pondered the agreement. Spice was a major commodity the Northern Kingdom and to be the sole supplier for the Ammar Kingdom, who imported large quantities of it, would ensure economic growth.

But the vizier replied, livid, "How dare you accuse me of something so base. I am Mistress Chari's betrothed and have every right to take her to my home!"

"Why would the Ammar Kingdom attack because of Mistress Chari?" the king asked calmly, who began to suspect something was not what it seemed.

"Because Mistress Chari is a royal dignitary and honored guest of the Ammar Kingdom. We will not stand idly by while she is mistreated thus," Ghiyath explained, returning a steel gaze to the king, as if engaging in a silent battle of determination.

The vizier interjected again, "Mistreated! I have never..."

"She's been treated like an object, coerced into a betrothal, taken to a place against her will. If that's not mistreatment, then what is!" roared Arslan. Chari looked at him in surprise, she had never seen Arslan angry before. The vizier glared at Arslan who glared back.

"The verdict is easy to reach. Ask Mistress Chari yourself, king," prompted Ghiyath, still calm.

The king looked at Chari, "Has the vizier made you an offer of marriage?"

Chari squared her shoulders and held her head high as looked at the king, "No. He has not."

The vizier looked to make another comment, but the king cut him off with a raised hand and continued, "Would you marry the vizier?"

"No," she firmly replied.

"Why not?" pressed the king.

"Because he doesn't love me, only what he might gain from me, whether it is lust, prestige, or magic. To him, I am but a prize to be won. And I will never give myself to such a man," vowed Chari. The king studied her unwavering gaze and recognized that she was telling the truth.

"You evil siren..." the vizier hissed, but before he could go on, the king bellowed, "Vizier! If you do not wish to lose your title, you will hold your tongue. The Northern Kingdom cannot afford to go to war with the Ammar Kingdom," the king gave a look like daggers at the vizier, who grimly accepted the command.

The king then turned to Ghiyath, "Prince Ghiyath, we accept your gracious terms to make us the sole importer of the spices to your kingdom. In exchange, we ask that you might forgive us for what has happened to Mistress Chari, while she was our guest. Let us make amends and turn wrong into right." Ghiyath nodded.

Arslan and Chari made their way back to their room as Ghiyath stayed behind to draw up the final details with the king and sign the agreement.

Meanwhile, a servant who was standing at the back of room had watched the entire exchange. He stealthily made his way to the stables, mounted his horse, and rode as fast as he could to the palace in the Ammar Kingdom. The servant met King Hamid in secret and shared the details of the incident. King Hamid pondered all that was said to him. _So, Ghiyath is finally fighting for what is precious to him. Then, he is ready._


	9. Nobles' Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghiyath must prove himself to become crown prince while Chari is haunted by nightmares.

Ghiyath, Arslan, and Chari stayed for the last night of the wedding festivities, but this time, Ghiyath never left Chari's side. It was announced that the vizier's wedding would have to wait because he was being sent on a exploration to the far north. Instead, they would celebrate the new trade agreement with the Ammar Kingdom. The three stayed another night, with the vizier no where to be found, and enjoyed the celebration thrown in honor of the Ammar Kingdom.

When they finally returned to the Ammar Kingdom, Ghiyath was praised by many of the nobles for being able to secure peace with the Northern Kingdom, while others voiced concern at the significant disadvantage it was to the kingdom. However, King Hamid was incredibly pleased that Ghiyath held his position firmly.

One day, as Chari finished her rounds with the alchemists and artisans, the king's attendant approached her.

"King Hamid wishes to see you in the Grand Hall," the attendant announced. Curious and slightly worried, she turned to follow the attendant.

The attendant led her to the Hall, where King Hamid was sitting on his seat listening to his scribe read some correspondences with foreign dignitaries. The palace servant announced her arrival.

The king motioned her forward and when she was a respectable distance away, she gave a low curtsy. The king then dismissed the attendants and scribe, leaving the two of them alone in the wide open room. Chari started to grow tense. The king got up and started to pace around her, increasing her nervousness.

"And how goes your study of our artisan's craft and the alchemists' results?" the king asked calmly.

"Very well your majesty. Truly the finest craft I have ever seen in all my travels. The techniques used to etch such intricate designs are unmatched," Chari replied, holding her head up high.

"Yes, your words do flatter justly," he mused. He continued, "You are certainly a mystery, Mistress Chari. You have never mentioned the land you come from. You suddenly appeared one night, and no other kings around the area have ever seen you before."

Her mind starting racing. Chari began to realize that the king was implying he knew she wasn't who she said she was. Chari remained silent.

"I will take your silence as admission that perhaps, your illusions are not just in your clothes but in your words as well." The king had drawn closer and stopped when he was standing in front of her. "The stone around your neck. Where did you get it?"

Chari reached for the pendant and panicked. _Should I confess that I'm not a real magician?_

"My dear, you should answer the king when he addresses you. Also, you should know, there are strict penalties when someone lies to the me," he warned, "Where did you get the stone around your neck?" he articulated slowly.

Chari didn't have a choice. She couldn't tell him the whole truth, but perhaps she could try to be as genuine as possible. She fell to her knees before the king, her head low to the ground.

"Your majesty, forgive me. I am no great mistress of magic, but I truly have no family, and truly have traveled from a different land. Your son and Arslan found me wandering in the city, and just before I was attacked, they offered me assistance. Because I knew of no one else, they endeavored to keep me safe in the palace by helping me to create a story that I was travelling to learn great arts. This stone, your son gave to me to help me create the illusion that I was a magician," Chari kept her head bowed, trying to speak clearly and calmly but her heart was beating so loudly in her ears, she couldn't tell if she was making sense. The king remained silent.

"I deserve whatever is just punishment for my deception. I readily accept my fate," Chari, still staring at the floor, tried to brace herself for whatever the king would say next.

She wondered what would happen, if she died here in the past. Then, all her memories of the future started rushing about her head. It was as if she had forgotten who she really was and now her memory was returning. _I can't die here... I have to get back to my time.._. She had been so caught up in learning so many new things and in the friendship of Ghiyath and Arslan, that she had forgotten what her true objective was. The task that remained was to figure out what happened to Ghiyath to turn him into Chapur and what Chapur was planning to do with the time magic. But now, she didn't know if she would get that chance.

The king finally spoke, "The stone belonged to Ghiyath's mother."

Chari looked up in surprise at the king. _So, he's known since the beginning? But why let me stay?_

"I had hidden it, but it seems Ghiyath found it. Your first night here, you wore that stone and then told that story of the bride and her prince. It was the same story Ghiyath's mother told me the day she died. She didn't want me to be like the bride who was swallowed up by sadness and did not live her life. She made me promise that I would go on, for the sake of Ghiyath and the kingdom. When you showed up, I felt that you were her spirit coming to remind me of that promise. Though I had tried my best, it seems that I did not try hard enough. In my grief, I have neglected the people and there are many rumors of unrest amongst them. If Ghiyath will be crown prince, he will need to be stronger if he is to correct my wrongs and lead the kingdom to a better future." The king looked down at Chari with sadness and regret in his eyes.

Chari tried to reassure the king, "Ghiyath is determined and confident. He spends many nights trying to find out the best way to make sure this kingdom thrives. And what he did at the Northern Kingdom shows that he can handle anything."

The king gave her a smile that showed he appreciated her comment though did not believe in it.

"One thing is for certain," the king reached out his hand to lift Chari back up to her feet and continued, "He has been happier now that you are part of his life. He holds his head higher and stands taller when he's around you. Whatever is your past, I do not care. I only care about my son's future. And what I have seen is that his future is better with you in it. This is also why I let Ghiyath study magic, though I disapprove. Ghiyath was such a weak boy but he's become a strong man because of his magic. And now, it seems, that what will make him stronger is you. Stay and marry my son."

Chari was taken aback. She didn't know what to think. She deeply cared for Ghiyath, deeper than she realized. But now that she recognized that she needed to return to the future, she was conflicted.

The king noting her hesitation, pressed further, "Come to the Nobles' Conference tomorrow and see what Ghiyath must endure. And if you truly care for him, which I suspect you do, then, I'm sure you will not be able to refuse this offer. And even if you would try to do so, you must remember that you owe me for my generosity. You becoming my son's betrothed will be sufficient payment." The king returned to his seat. "You may go now," he commanded.

Chari numbly turned and walked out of the Grand Hall. 

Chari returned to her room and paced trying to gather her thoughts. _Stay and marry Ghiyath?_ The mere thought of it quickened her heartbeat, woke the butterflies in her stomach, and caused an involuntary smile. But she violently shook her head. _What about the future?_ She doesn't belong in this time period. Her friends are in danger and the only way to save them is to figure out what Chapur is planning to do with the time magic. Chari was suspecting that Chapur was seeking to turn back time and prevent the Fatih family from taking the kingdom by force. Chari reasoned that she must be in the past to figure out how Ghiyath becomes Chapur, but... as her thoughts turned to Ghiyath, she thought about how in recent days, he seemed more and more noble and regal, truly destined to become a great king. Her feelings for him were so strong that they often overwhelmed her. Even now, her deepest desire was to be next to him, helping him to become the great king he seemed destined to become.

Then she frowned, _but why didn't he?_ Why does the Fatih family take the throne? King Hamid certainly didn't seem like an Old Tyrant... What happened? How did his son end up in a coma? Chari stopped dead in her tracks. _That's right, Ghiyath ends up in a coma..._ The thought of Ghiyath getting hurt made her physically double over as if she had been struck. She sat down on the couch.

Could she stay and change the past, to stop whatever horrible thing that happens to Ghiyath? Her heart seemed to be yelling at her to stay with Ghiyath. But she had a sinking feeling that it wasn't her choice if she could stay or not. Chari closed her eyes and messaged them. The pressure and pain in her head was unbearable as she tried to figure out what she was supposed to do.

She heard a light tap on the window screens.

"Come in," she called out absentmindedly.

Arslan burst in.

"Hello, our dear Chari!" Arslan cheerfully and loudly greeted.

She looked up at him, too tired to deal with his energy. Arslan pouted when he realized that Chari didn't appreciate his enthusiasm. He slumped onto the couch. Ghiyath entered soon after but he too, was lost in his own thoughts.

Chari shook her head at Arslan, "I have a headache."

That seemed to pull Ghiyath out of his thoughts long enough to reach into his robes and pull out the same red vial that he had given to Chari the day she literally fell into this world. He handed it to her and sat down on the couch next to her. She took it and fiddled with it in her hands. There was a long silence.

Until Arslan finally exploded, "What's wrong with you two!"

Both Ghiyath and Chari looked up at him in surprise and then looked at each other. She didn't realize until then that Ghiyath hadn't said a word, either.

"Is it because of the Conference tomorrow?" Arslan sat up and directed his question to Ghiyath, "Listen, just because there are been rumors of revolt and talk of deposing the king, does not mean the nobles will reject to you becoming crown prince."

Ghiyath did not seem to be encouraged by this talk.

"You know what you want and you know what needs to be done. Be unwavering in that and the people will follow. They may resist, but if you persist, they will follow," Arslan urged in a serious tone.

Chari could see doubt in Ghiyath's face, the first time she had ever seen it. Ghiyath might momentarily be worried or even fear, but he always figured out how to resolve the issue. But tonight, the lines in his forehead, the gloom in his face, his shifting eyes, and his sighing all betrayed that he didn't think he would be strong enough to lead the kingdom to a better future.

"Talk to him Chari, he usually listens to you," an exasperated Arslan threw his hands up in defeat and slumped into the couch again.

She looked at Ghiyath and her heart broke that he was feeling this way. She wanted to do anything, everything to make him smile. The feeling was so ardent that it made her emotional. She tried to keep back the tears that were escaping and tried to be calm as she spoke,

"Ghiyath, you are destined to become a great ruler. You are strong enough to make the difficult choices. And the people will thrive because you have and will persevere."

Her words had an almost immediate effect as Ghiyath looked relieved and color returned to his face. His usual confidence and determination slowly returning made Chari all the more conflicted. That she could have such a positive effect on him made her so incredibly happy but she didn't know how she could stay by his side. She got up and stood by the window, hoping to hide her tears as she quickly wiped them away.

Again, hiding her shaky voice, she spoke again, "I'm sorry but today was a long day, I think I would like to sleep early tonight."

Arslan was disappointed, "Aww, I was hoping we could drink and be merry to ease the tensions before tomorrow. But I suppose sleeping will be more useful." He gave her a playful nudge on the shoulder as he walked past her onto the balcony and deftly made his way down the ivy vine.

Ghiyath come up to her and called softly, "Chari." She tried to put on a smile as she turned to him.

"I want to say something to you."

Her heart beat faster as he took her hands and brought them up to his chest.

"You are like a magic relic to me. You take whatever strength I have in me and make it grow exponentially. When I'm with you, I feel I can conquer the world," he paused. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, trying to gather the courage to ask her what he wanted.

"Will you be there at the Conference tomorrow?" Ghiyath's eyes pleaded with her. He continued, "I might be able to convince the nobles. But with you there, perhaps I could do even more. Maybe inspire them to trust and hope."

Chari was getting lost in the deep intensity of his gaze that was waiting for her response. The king's words replayed in her mind. _Come to the Conference, if you care for him, you won't refuse my offer._ If she agreed to be there, would she be making a promise she couldn't keep?

But she didn't want to refuse. She couldn't refuse. Her heart longed to be with him, in this moment holding each other's hands. And tomorrow. And in the future. Her longing to be with him overpowered her and she found herself agreeing to be there for him.

Ghiyath smiled wide as if he had gained the whole world. He embraced her tightly, as her arms came around his waist. She allowed herself to calm down in the security she felt whenever she was in his arms. Slowly, he pulled back and gently lifted her face, but just as he leaned in to kiss her, Arslan called up from below,

"Ghiyath! Hurry up. The guards are making their way back again."

They both gave a small, wry smile. Ghiyath kissed Chari's forehead and then, reluctantly parted.

As Chari laid down on her bed, she let Ghiyath's words echo in her mind. A relic that grows his power. It made her smile but also uneasy. _Am I strong enough to prevent whatever horrible thing that happens to you, Ghiyath?_

Chari fell into a fitful sleep as she dreamt. She saw the Moon Kingdom's city on fire while dark magic swirled about. The dark magic began to attack the palace like lightning, where Kahir stood in the middle of the Grand Hall. She saw the palace collapse with him in it. She cried out Kahir's name as she woke. Could something be happening in the future? She felt that she was running out of time but also knew that there was nothing she could do immediately. She felt trapped in an invisible force that was marching her to inevitable doom. She tossed and turned all night before finally falling asleep just before dawn.

Nara came to gently shake her awake. Chari's body felt heavy and her head was feverish. She tried to get up but her head reeled and she collapsed back onto the bed. Nara looked at her with concern. She left and a little while later came back bringing Arslan with her. He came over to Chari and placed his hand her head. He looked at her with serious worry,

"You nearly burned my hand with that fever," Arslan began to peel back some of the extra covers on her so that she could cool down.

She tried to tell him, "Don't tell Ghiyath. I need to get better. I promised I would be there for him."

"Yes yes, don't worry. Not even the stars could separate you two passionate lovers," remarked Arslan, dismissively, still busy with the blankets.

He gave some instructions to Nara who quickly left. Chari fell asleep only to be awakened by Arslan trying to lift her up so she could drink something. The bitter liquid went down her throat and made her cough. She still felt feverish and but her body was shivering. Arslan used his magic to light floating flames that helped to warm her up.

"Get some more rest," Arslan instructed gently.

The warm heat from his magic helped her to doze off again. As Chari fell in and out of sleep, she remembered bits and pieces of Arslan trying to feed her soup and wiping away the sweat from her face. She thought she saw him doze at her bedside, too.

She had another dream. This time, she saw Light chained up with dark magic around him. He was in the middle of some great ruined monument. He looked up at the sky and shouted "No!" as lightening crashed and struck him, a lifeless body left in the aftermath.

Chari woke with a gasp. Arslan looked startled next to her. Chari's head was finally clear and free from pain. She sat up as Arslan helped.

"Are you okay now?" Arslan asked. Chari nodded and looked at Arslan, her eyes filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she continue to stare at him without saying anything. Chari desperately wanted to stay in the past with Ghiyath but she could only imagine what her friends in the future were going through.

"If something were to happen to me, and I can no longer be here for Ghiyath, will you make sure he is safe?" asked Chari.

Arslan frowned, "What are you saying?"

Chari shook her head, "I can't explain it now. Just promise me that you'll keep him safe."

Still frowning and slightly offended, Arslan replied, "I have known him for far longer than you and he is like family to me. I swear by my family's name, the Fatih family, that I will never let anything happen to him."

Chari's eyes grew wide, "Wait, what is your family name?" she asked nearly shouting.

Arslan was taken aback, but answered "I'm from the Fatih family, the youngest of three sons. We have all pledged eternal loyalty to the king. My father is prime minister, which one day I will do the same for Ghiyath, while my brothers serve as generals in the royal army."

 _Arslan is Kahir's ancestor?_ Chari's mind began to fill with questions as she tried to make the connections. The Fatih family take the kingdom by force because the king was a tyrant, but so far, King Hamid showed no signs that he was. _Are Arslan and his father plotting something?_ They both did not look the type to scheme and plan like Kahir's uncle. But then again, it could run in the family...

Nara walked in and announced that there was only a couple hours left until the Conference. Chari realized that she had been sleeping all day. Arslan looked at Chari.

"You better get ready. Your prince is waiting for you," his voice sounded uncharacteristically sad as he said these words. Chari also realized that Arslan had been next to her all day. He tried to cover his sadness with bombastic cheeriness.

"Put on something dazzling and whip out those wise words of yours! I look forward to what you have to say about tonight." He gave a mischievous smile and disappeared out the door.

Though Arslan had "commanded" she wear something dazzling, from all that she heard about the Conference, she decided that it would be prudent to wear something simple but formal. She touched the pendant and imagined a simple but finely woven, dark red colored pants and top, threaded with gold embroidery. Her hair was conservatively braided and tied with a large gold band. A sheer shawl wrapped around her shoulders and red woven shoes on her feet. She glanced at the mirror to make sure she looked perfect.

She followed the attendants, nervously wringing her hands. She was surprised when they stopped before one of the smaller halls. She had imagined that the Conference would take place in the Grand Hall. She slowly stepped in and found a crowd of people surrounding nine nobles who sat at tables which were arranged around someone kneeling in the middle. Everyone whispered to each other in hushed tones. Chari made her way through the circle of dignitaries until she stood behind one of the nobles and was shocked to find Ghiyath was the one in the middle. He was dressed plainly in dark clothes without any of the royal gems. His eyes were closed with a solemn expression as he knelt in front of the king, who sat on his seat, like a judge about to pronounce a sentence on a prisoner.

The king raised his voice, which was loud and clear, "Heads of great families and honored noblemen from throughout the kingdom, here before you is Prince Ghiyath, who seeks to become your future king. He is before you and is ready to receive your judgment."

Ghiyath opened his eyes. One of the seated nobles asked him a question.

"Prince Ghiyath, the people of the sea to the west of us have steadily grown more populous. They have begun to build great ships and are soon catching up to us in the skill of blacksmithing. What are we to do if they should attack us?"

Ghiyath turned toward the noble who spoke, "Nobleman Malak, I understand the concern that they are advancing the skill of weaponry and technology that we do not have. But the one thing that we do have is lumber. Our kingdom flourishes with all kinds of trees. If we were to enter into trade agreements that make us a sole supplier of their lumber needs, which is essential in their endeavor for sea travel, they would not be so easily tempted to attack us. Only the foolish would bite the hand that feeds them."

The nobleman nodded, satisfied with the answer. Another nobleman spoke up, but Chari didn't hear. A servant had come to let her know that there was a reserved spot for her. Surprised, Chari followed the servant who led her to an opening within the standing circle, which was next to the king's seat. As Ghiyath was finishing his answer, he briefly glanced at her and tried to keep his solemn composure. The nobleman simply grunted, seemingly not receiving the words he wanted to hear.

Several hours passed as other noblemen asked the prince on his views and strategy on various topics of economy, trade, and security. Ghiyath answered each one with confidence and unwavering determination. A few times, a noble would push back against what Ghiyath said, but he would hold his position with persistence without stubbornness and passion without losing his composure.

Then, the last nobleman, who looked as if he had a permanent frown on his face, asked in a kind of unpleasant high tone,

"Prince, what will you do to undo your father's mistakes?"

For the first time, Ghiyath frowned, "I'm sorry?"

The nobleman continued, "Your father has failed to negotiate favorable agreements for the import of valuable, everyday goods like fabric and even grains for feed and food. Though you procured spices from the Northern Kingdom, it comes at a great cost. And indeed, the prices of such necessities have skyrocketed and the people in the streets are starving. There is talk of rebellion and yet your father refuses to stop these rumors that are quickly poisoning people's opinions. What will you do for the people, to reverse the trend that your father has created, if it can be stopped?"

Chari held her breath as she waited for Ghiyath to speak. Ghiyath seemed to be fighting to keep his anger under control, clearly upset that his father was being accused.

"Nobleman Syed, you go too far to mention revolt," he spoke through gritted teeth.

The nobleman smirked and let out a scoff, "The people in the streets are beginning to arm themselves while the royals are looking the other way. What has this kingdom come to?"

The crowd started to murmur in agreement. Chari couldn't hold breath any longer. She spoke out and immediately regretted it,

"The royal family cannot rule alone!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at her. The king gave a look of triumph, like a trapper who caught his prey.

The nobleman's eyes narrowed as he angrily asked, "How dare you speak? No one is allowed to speak except the nobles sitting here and the prince!"

The king raised his hand, "Let her share her piece. Go on Mistress Chari, what do you mean?" The king's voice was unsettlingly gentle.

Chari swallowed and spoke again, "The royal family cannot rule alone. Can the king go out and hear every complaint of the people and defend against every accusation? Is that not the job of the nobles to defend the king? Not just his safety but his honor? Don't nobles, who are amongst the people, living, working, and trading with them everyday, have the influence to sway their opinion?"

The crowd whispered amongst themselves. After a moment, Ghiyath spoke, staring at Chari at first, "Mistress Chari is right. A king cannot rule on his own. He needs the cooperation of his loyal companions, the nobles, and the heads of the great families in this kingdom."

He turned to Nobleman Syed, "Nine pairs of eyes, nine pairs of ears can see and hear far better than one. If there is a need amongst the people, I need you to bring them to me."

Ghiyath looked around at all the seated nobles. "Nine voices are louder than one, if there are bad rumors about the royal family, I need you to correct them. One mighty man might be able to make a kingdom fall, but no matter how mighty he may be, a single man cannot build a kingdom. If we are to bring this kingdom into the future to thrive, then I will need your support to do it. I cannot undo everything my father has done, but I can promise you that I will not make his mistakes."

The remaining noblemen nodded their head in agreement as the crowd murmured excitedly amongst themselves.

Noblemen Syed fumed, "This is most unconventional!" He stood up in his rage and pointed at Chari, "Who are you and how dare you disturb this sacred meeting?"

Ghiyath opened his mouth to say something when the king announced loudly, "She is Ghiyath's betrothed. My future daughter and a royal princess of this court!"

Both Chari and Ghiyath looked at the king in surprise. The crowd seemed to murmur louder, while Noblemen Syed seemed speechless, opening and closing his mouth though no words came from them.

"Now, great families of the kingdom, it is time to pass judgment. Will you accept Ghiyath as crown prince, your future king?" the king called out.

The room quieted as the noblemen exchanged looks with each other. One nobleman stood and declared, "The house of Omer stand with prince Ghiyath!" The noble next him also stood and declared, "The house of Karim stands with prince Ghiyath!" The next noble also stood, "The house of Fatih stands with prince Ghiyath!" Chari looked and saw a man that looked like an older Kahir.

The other nobles stood in turn making the same declaration until the last one was Noblemen Syed, who did not stand but rather reluctantly and feebly said the same statement. The room erupted in cheer and applause. The king raised his hand which quickly silenced it again.

"The prince's coronation will be held the next full moon. You are dismissed."

The crowd made their way out of the room and the nobles stood talking amongst themselves. The man who looked like an older Kahir made his way toward Chari. He gave a grin, much like the one Arslan and his father gives, "So you are Mistress Chari, I have heard a lot about you from my nephew, Arslan. Truly a light in the night; wisdom cannot lead astray."

Chari smiled at the compliment, "I have merely shared what I have seen in my travels."

The man gave an approving nod and patted her on her shoulder. He left the small hall, conversing and laughing with a fellow companion. Chari looked toward the middle where Ghiyath was still kneeling with his eyes closed again. She looked toward the king's seat, but the king had already left. As the last few made their way out, Chari walked softly toward Ghiyath. When she was near him, she also kneeled. He opened his eyes and looked at her with seriousness. 

"I have never admitted that I needed anyone. That's not how we were taught, my father and I. We have always believed that as kings, we are to be strong so that we could shoulder the burden of leading a kingdom. But you have come turning all of that upside down. You are making me throw away ideals that have been part of this kingdom for generations. Your name means star but you are like the moon, when for three days it brings darkness but also a new month. And so, because of you, the kingdom will see the dawn of a new era."

Chari asked softly, "Me?"

Ghiyath looked down sheepishly, "I'm sorry my father announced that we are betrothed. I supposed he had no other way to justify your outburst."

Chari felt her heart sink, "It's okay. It's one of my faults. I don't know when to hold my tongue."

Ghiyath brought his hand up to her face, softly caressing her cheek. "Not a fault, a gift," he whispered. He leaned in as if to kiss her but stopped when they heard a slow clap. They turned to look at the source and saw Arslan appear from behind the king's seat. He had a look of amusement, as if he enjoyed interrupting them. Chari shot him an annoyed look, which made him laugh out loud.

"What a show! You certainly did not disappoint Mistress Chari," said Arslan a little too loudly.

Now Ghiyath was annoyed too, "What are you on about, Arslan?"

But Arslan didn't seem himself, he stumbled over to them when Chari realized that he was drunk, very drunk.

"And now you have become Ghiyath's betrothed. Betrothed! And it's a betrothal you actually want, Chari. Congratulations, Ghiyath! You got the girl, even though I was the one who was there for her. I was the one who helped rescue her. And I was the one who nursed her back to health." There was bitterness in his voice.

Chari's cheeks flushed, "Arslan!"

He continued, ignoring her, "But aren't you going to congratulate me? I'm betrothed too, to the fair lady of the house of Adel. Who is that you ask? I don't know either, I've never seen her!" He gave a bitter laugh. He stumbled and fell next to where they were still kneeling. "I was one step too late. Always one step too late. What would have happened if I had gotten to you first, would you have fallen for me?" Arslan contorted his body so his head lay on her lap. He slurred his words, "What about me?" and then seemed to sleep.

Chari stared at the sleeping Arslan. She didn't know what to say. Even in the future, Light always seemed to come second. But Light was always there for her. He always rescued her and never hesitated to keep her safe. She stroked Arslan's hair. As she did, her dream suddenly flashed before her eyes, the one where Light was bound by dark magic chained in the middle of a great ruined monument. She gave a small gasp, realizing that she also needed to figure out how Arslan would become Light. She blinked her eyes and the dream was gone again. Neither Arslan nor Ghiyath seemed to notice anything.

Ghiyath shook his head and picked up Arslan, "Drunken fool." He supported Arslan trying to get him to stand and walk.

"I'm going to get him home. You should go get some good rest, it sounds like you were ill. Sweet dreams, Chari." Ghiyath smiled warmly and Chari nodded, smiling back. He turned and began to slowly walk with the stumbling Arslan. Chari stared after them, feeling a sudden chill. _What do I do? How do I be there for both of them?_ She held her arms close to her as she made her way back to the room.


	10. Coronation Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chari is invited to an important ceremony for Ghiyath but something goes terribly wrong.

The weeks to Ghiyath’s coronation flew by with the entire palace abuzz with activity as they planned Ghiyath’s coronation. As the day grew closer, so did the frequency of Chari’s nightmares. In the beginning, she would dream of either Kahir or Light was being destroyed by black magic and was frustrated that she was no closer to finding out how the Fatih family would take over the kingdom. In the daily interactions, nothing hinted at a hidden plot or scheme and the king was far from being a tyrant.

And then, she began dreaming of Ghiyath getting swallowed up by the same dark magic and leaving him dead. Chari was desperate to find out what would happen to Ghiyath and if there was any way she could prevent it.

A couple of days before the coronation, Chari was sitting in the garden hut, lost in her thoughts as she pondered all the questions that remained unanswered. Ghiyath sat down next to her but she didn’t noticed until he spoke.

“Chari, what’s wrong?” he asked. She looked at him to find his face was filled with concern. She was tempted to tell him everything but she knew she couldn't. Her insides were a tangled mess of feelings and emotions. But one thing was for certain, she couldn’t bear the thought of him getting hurt.

“I’ve been having nightmares recently,” she replied, as she rubbed her eyes and a ran a hand through her hair.

“About what?” asked Ghiyath.

Chari let out a deep sigh, “About you getting hurt.” She looked down and continued, “And I can’t bear the thought of something happening to you.” She let out another shaky breath. “Ghiyath, I care about you so much. The feelings are so strong and it’s overwhelming. And then these nightmares… I... I don’t want to lose you.” Chari looked at Ghiyath with tears in her eyes.

He looked extremely touched and moved at her words. He brought his hands to her face, gently wiping away the tears that were falling. 

“I feel the same way. Every day, I wake up looking forward to the time when I can see you, to hear you. And with it comes this fear that you might suddenly disappear just as you had appeared. That time you were taken in the Northern Kingdom was my worst nightmare come true,” he paused, continuing to stare deeply into her eyes. “But then, when I am with you, when you're here next to me, when I look in your eyes, the fear goes away. Perhaps, when we are together, we can face anything that comes our way.”

The tears welled up in Chari’s eyes again and she buried her face into his chest. He held her and gently stroked her back to comfort her. In his arms like this, she felt all the worries and fears melt away because when he held her like this, she felt safe.

Then, Arslan burst into the room balancing different cakes and desserts as Nara followed behind him carrying in tea.

“The perfect afternoon pick-me up!” Arslan exclaimed as he grinned and motioned them to come join him. Chari pulled herself out of Ghiyath’s embrace. But he held onto her hand and didn’t let go. Chari looked from their hands to Ghiyath, who looked back at her with eyes that showed how much he loved her. Even as they began to snack on the cakes and drink their tea, Ghiyath and Chari never let each other go. Arslan smiled a knowing smile to himself when he saw their entwined hands.

* * *

The night before the Coronation, Ghiyath paced his room wringing his hand nervously. Arslan lounged on his couch.

“You would think that the prince would be far more nervous about the ceremony instead of some girl,” Arslan teased.

Ghiyath waved his hand as if trying to dismiss what Arslan said.

“C’mon. Help me. What else can I say to convey my love for her? And where should I take her? Should I do it before or after the ceremony?”

Arslan rolled his eyes. He got up and stopped Ghiyath’s pacing by grabbing his shoulders.

“She already loves you. Say what’s in your heart. And do it after the ceremony, so that she can see she’s marrying a dashing prince,” Arslan flashed a toothy smile. This made Ghiyath smile, too.

“You’re a fool,” Ghiyath shook his head.

“Ah, but a wise fool,” Arslan rebutted with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

They spent the rest of the night planning how Ghiyath would propose to Chari. They ended the night by preparing a small wooden box lined with velvet to present to Chari a white pearl ring that had once belonged to Ghiyath's mother.

* * *

The day of the coronation, the entire palace was bustling with people. Cooks and staff went this way and that, while servants and attendants carried various materials for their masters’ preparations. Even Nara was sent on multiple errands to help Chari get ready for the night.

After a soak in rose water, a special mix of fragrant oils were brought to perfume her body and hair. Rouges and powders were also gathered to enhance Chari’s eyes and lips which were a gift from the alchemists she had worked with. And special metal decorations for almost every part of her outfit from her hair to her toes were given as gifts from the artisans. When all the bits and pieces where in place, all that was needed was the finishing touch from the pendant.

Her hair was transformed to silver white like the stars that faded to lapis lazuli blue. It was braided down to her waist and tied with a large, shiny silver moon-shaped pin. A thin, silver chain with flat black ivory pieces hanging from each link adorned her neck. Her top and skirt were deep, dark blue silk that looked like sapphire. Her shoulders adorned with silver decorations held a long cape woven with thin silver thread that held thousands of tiny crystals so that with each movement, it sparkled. Around her waist was a black leather belt painted with intricate swirls and studded with diamonds so that it looked like the galaxy of stars in the night. And on her shoes hung small shining discs that gave a clear, bell-like sound when she walked.

When she was ready, the servants led Chari to just outside the Grand Hall. The Prime Minister was waiting to escort her in, as was tradition. The Prime Minister gave Chari a smile full of pride, as if he was looking at his own daughter.

“Simply breath-taking,” he complimented.

Chari smiled sheepishly, “Thank you.”

“Father!” A voice called out from behind and they turned to see Arslan walking hurriedly toward them. But then, he stopped and stood mouth agape in front of Chari.

“Arslan, mind your manners,” rebuked the prime minister in a stern voice.

Arslan closed his mouth but continued to stare at Chari. And continued even as the Prime Minister escorted Chari into the Grand Hall. The Hall was noisy with cheerful greetings and conversation but seemed to quiet almost instantly when Chari walked in. All eyes were turned to her. She didn’t know how to respond when Arslan went ahead of her and loudly greeted a friend. This seemed allow the other guests to return to their conversations. Arslan gave a wink to Chari and she gave him an appreciative smile. The Prime Minister escorted and introduced her to various noble families and foreign dignitaries. After meeting several families, Arslan asked if he could introduce her to some others. The Prime Minister agreed.

“I need to discuss some matters with the envoys from the east. But I already feel lost in the dark without the bright Mistress Chari at my side,” he jested with a wink and then left to greet the Eastern envoys.

Arslan turned to her, now properly able to speak.

“I don’t think Ghiyath will be able to concentrate on the ceremony with you dressed like this. You may have gone overboard,” teased Arslan.

Chari’s eyes widened, “Really? Is it not appropriate? Should I go change?” She turned to go, but Arslan stopped her.

“It’s no fun to tease you when you’re that serious,” he gave a wistful smile, “Ghiyath is certainly blessed to rule a throne and to have the Moon by his side, too.”

Chari smiled but looked down not knowing how to respond. She looked around the room as the two of them stood there awkwardly.

“Is your fiancée here? Do we finally get to meet the lady of the Adel family?” she asked, desperate to disperse the strange mood between them.

Arslan also looked around the room, “I don’t know. But, she’s not my betrothed anymore.”

Chari looked at him in surprise.

“I told my father that I wanted to go seek out adventures and become a more powerful magician. I can’t do that if I have a family,” Arslan said quietly.

Chari could imagine that the talk would have ended with at least one party extremely unhappy. She tried to give him a reassuring nod and patted his hand to offer support. The Prime Minister hurriedly returned telling Chari that the king and prince will be announced soon and that they will be the first to receive them into the hall. Arslan reluctantly let go of her hand and stayed behind as the Prime Minister escorted her toward the center of the Hall, in front of the king’s seat.

Attendants filed in with great trumpets and stood in line along the center.

The trumpets blew and a voice announced, “His majesty, King Hamid, may his gracious rule last for a hundred years!”

Maidens in flowing dresses danced down the way, throwing petals into the air to mark the path of the king. The king entered dressed in white and gold and walking slow with regal pride and purpose.

He stopped in front of the prime minister and Chari who gave him a deep, reverent curtsy.

“The North Star shines the brightest in the night offering guidance to all travelers. May you be the guiding Star for my son’s journey to becoming the greatest king this land has ever known,” proclaimed the king to Chari.

Chari gave a small nod as if to accept his charge. The king also gave a slight nod of approval then turned to sit down on his seat.

The trumpets blew once again and a voice called out, “His highness, Prince Ghiyath, may strength and wisdom be his weapon and shield!”

Again, maidens came dancing, throwing petals into the air. Chari peeked down at the other end and saw Ghiyath dressed in a rich, dark purple robe and adorned with a gold belt carved with intricate designs, and shiny brass adornments at his shoulders with large purple amethysts. They held a thin, white brocade cape in place as it draped over his shoulders. His large turban displayed the large royal jewels. He walked with the same regal pride and purpose as the king. He stopped in front of the prime minister and Chari. Ghiyath bowed to the prime minister and then simply stared at Chari in wonder. From her hair to her feet, she seemed to glow. Her silver white hair, the crystals on her cape like stars, the sapphire blue dress that fit her like a glove. Ghiyath finally came to his senses, grabbing Chari's hand gently and kissing the top of it. Ghiyath then moved to stand before the king and gave a low bow, while the prime minister escorted Chari to their seats.

An attendant appeared next to the king with a soft cushion that held the scimitar, dark with intricate designs and a red round ruby at the hilt. The king spoke with a clear, ringing voice,

“Prince Ghiyath, this scimitar is the symbol of royal authority handed down from generation to generation. With it comes the power to strike our enemies, to defend our land, and pronounce judgment on the wicked. This scimitar is passed to you. You are now the crown prince and one day, will rule as king. Grow in strength, wisdom, and honor that history may claim you as a mighty king.”

The king passed the scimitar to his son who solemnly received it with two hands.

“Great King Hamid. May you rule for a hundred years. And if the day should come when I must take your place, I vow that this scimitar will be used to make the kingdom great. If I should fail, may it be swift and just punishment through my heart.”

Ghiyath turned to face the gathered guests. A voiced called out, “His highness Prince Ghiyath, the crown prince, our future king!”

A thunderous applause and cheer erupted. Ghiyath stood proud as the people around cheered. Chari looked at him with her heart swelling with hope. Perhaps she was sent back in time to help Ghiyath fulfill his destiny in becoming king and to stop whatever happens that leads to the Fatih family taking over. A while ago, it feels like years ago now, someone had once asked her what her one wish would be. She didn’t know what to wish for then, but now she knew. Her only wish was to be by his side forever.

* * *

“Where are you taking me?” Chari protested as Arslan led her blindfolded.

“To drop you into a bottomless pit,” teased Arslan in a fake menacing voice.

Chari almost tripped on something, but Arslan held a tight grip on her.

“You’ll pay if I break my leg,” threatened Chari. Arslan finally stopped moving as Chari tried to find her balance.

“Ha ha! I won’t pay anything because someone else will nurse you to health.” Arslan pulled the blindfold off and Chari found herself next to a large koi lake at the edge of the palace.

The full moon was large and reflected brightly off the dark waters. Ghiyath was standing with his charming smile that always made Chari's heart skip a beat. He reached out his hand toward her and she took it, stepping closer to him. In the quiet night, they could hear the quiet ringing of the metal pieces on her shoes. Her cape sparkled under the light of the moon and flowed gently in the light breeze. Arslan gave a gleeful giggle as he ran off to leave the two of them alone.

For a long while, Ghiyath and Chari simply stood there holding each other’s hands and looking into each other’s eyes. As if each were trying to remember every detail. Then, Ghiyath spoke.

“I don’t know where to start except perhaps at the beginning. Ever since that day you fell out of the magic portal, I have felt drawn to you. As if my soul had recognize a long, lost companion. Your wisdom, your passion, your determination and courage all fed a fire that seemed to be consuming me. And then I got scared, that if I acknowledged how much you mean to me, then you might disappear. In the Northern Kingdom, I experienced that it was far worse to lose you than to worry about losing you. And when you shared that you were worried about losing me too, that’s when I finally understood, that being together was stronger than being alone. I’ve said it before and I say it again. You are like a magic relic to me, you take my strength and make it stronger. I want to be the same to you.” Ghiyath pulled the small wooden box from his cloak and opened it.

“This was a ring my father had made for my mother. A promise that they would be each other's one and only. I want to make the same promise to you. Be my bride and I promise to always be by your side.”

Chari felt the joy fill up her entire body, her smile wide and radiant. Before a second thought she replied, “Yes.”

A large smile formed on Ghiyath’s face as he hurriedly placed the ring on her finger. As soon as it was on, Chari reached up to kiss him. He pulled her close, savoring their deep kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other as he lifted her and spun her around. He set her down gently as they broke away to get air. They smiled at each other once again. Then, closed their eyes as their foreheads rested against each other, as if they were etching this moment into their souls.

They turned, holding hands, towards the palace as Arslan came walking towards them.

"Well?" Arslan asked expectantly. Ghiyath smiled as he looked at Chari bringing her hand to his lips, the hand which wore the pearl ring. Arslan gave a loud cheer and jumped about as if he had been the one to be betrothed. Ghiyath and Chari giggled.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise like the sound of a canvas tearing in half. In the sky appeared a black hole causing violent winds. Chari was being lifted off the ground, as if someone was pulling her up by her legs. Terror filled their eyes.

"Chari!"

"Ghiyath!" The pendant fell off Chari's neck. _No, no, this can't be happening. No!_

Ghiyath was holding on to her with all his might, while Arslan helped, holding on to him.

Chari knew it was hopeless. She cried out, "Wait for me. I will find you, I promise. Wait for me!" She slipped out of Ghiyath's grasp and the hole closed with Chari in it. The men fell backwards as she disappeared.

Ghiyath got up and looked at the sky calling, "Chari. Chari." He was like a boy who had lost his way. Arslan tried to calm him down but he didn't pay any attention.

"Chari!" Ghiyath wailed. He fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his fists. He realized something was in his hand. He opened it to find the pearl ring. He sat, curled up in despair as Arslan tried to comfort him.


	11. Arslan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghiyath descends further into despair and Arslan endures incredible sacrifices.

For weeks after Chari's disappearance, neither Arslan nor the king could comfort Ghiyath. He remained locked in his room, unwilling and unable to focus on the royal affairs. Arslan ultimately explained to the king where Chari had come from and how she disappeared. The king grieved with his son, feeling all over again the same sense of loss as when his wife had died. Though the king wanted Ghiyath to be more serious at kingdom affairs, he couldn't bring himself to rebuke his son because the king knew all to well the crippling pain of grief his son was feeling.

Then finally, a month later, Ghiyath called Arslan to the garden hut.

"I found it Arslan!" Ghiyath exclaimed excitedly but he did not look his usual self. His face had become much more sharp, losing it's youthful appearance and in its place was the face of a man desperately clinging to false hope. His eyes were now deep set with what looked like permanent dark shadows around them. He no longer smiled but only either frowned or was emotionless.

Arslan surveyed the garden hut, it was a mess. Countless books were strewn about and in between were empty potion vials everywhere. Arslan picked one up only to set back down with indignation.

"Mood changing potions? Ghiyath, that is very dangerous magic to meddle with," Arslan scolded.

"Only if you don't know what you're doing. But I'm a potions master," Ghiyath replied coldly and then continued, more excitedly, "Arslan, I found even more powerful magic. Enough to bring back my Chari to me."

Arslan eyed Ghiyath suspiciously.

"Remember how she came and was taken away by a portal? And how we didn't know if portal magic was real? Well, I've searched every possible magic book I could find and there is only one type of magic portal. A time portal!" Ghiyath's eyes were like a madman's.

Arslan stepped back in shock, "Are you crazy? Time magic is forbidden! You could lose your life, or worse."

"There's no price I wouldn't pay to get her back. Unless, you _want_ me to forget about Chari?" Ghiyath shot him a look of annoyance, "Maybe you do because she didn't choose you!"

Arslan winced at the statement, like a punch to his stomach.

As if a switch had been flipped, suddenly, Ghiyath looked at his friend apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I... I just want her back. Arslan, I'm afraid. I'm afraid to be without her," he stated meekly. Arslan saw the sadness and doubt in his face.

"I will help you get her back," he said softly, unable to see his friend so unhappy. Ghiyath gave a small smile and then, began explaining his research.

* * *

As they dug deeper into time magic, they both realized they would need more space to do their magic. Ghiyath suggested that they use the old hunting lodge, which would also give them access to the wild animals they would need to perform different spells and potion making. But as each day, went by Arslan grew more and more uneasy.

"We are treading thin ice here. We've already pressed the boundary on magic. Any more and we will be dealing with dark magic and who knows what will happen?" Arslan protested.

Ghiyath slammed his fists against the table, "Why do you always doubt me? Am I still the weakling boy who was never strong enough to learn how to cast fire magic? Am I not strong enough to even bring back my love to me?"

They both stared at each other with frowns. Arslan was growing weary of the same argument, day in and day out.

"We are close to figuring out how to open a time portal. We just need a more powerful potion!" Ghiyath hissed.

"Something more powerful will require significant sacrifice! And even if we did open a portal, how do we know where to begin searching for Chari?" Arslan argued back.

"It doesn't matter! Once the time portal is open we have all the time in the world to search for her!" Ghiyath gave a maniacal laugh as he exclaimed.

Arslan shook his head, "No, Ghiyath. We cannot open a time portal. The magic is too powerful, too dark."

Ghiyath lost his patience, "Dark or white, pink or purple, magic is magic! It's just a tool to get what we want. And if you won't help me, then get out. I can no longer have distractions or hindrances when I am so close to obtaining it!" he growled, glaring at his once best friend.

Arslan was taken aback. He was torn. If he continued to support his friend in this way, they might cross a line that shouldn't be crossed. But he also realized that if he walked out now, he might never see his friend again.

Ghiyath stared at Arslan who after a long while, squared his shoulders and set his face with determination. He opened the door of the lodge and walked out. Ghiyath frowned as he returned to the book he was reading on various powerful relics.

Another month later, Asad and Arslan were called to a secret meeting of the noble families of the kingdom.

"We can no longer support King Hamid or the Crown Prince Ghiyath, both have gone mad. One with dark magic and one with grief!"

Another noble chimed in, "The kingdom is falling apart, there have been no trade negotiations, no envoys, no banquets to keep in good relations with neighboring kingdoms."

Still another spoke up, "There are daily rumors that the Northern Kingdom will invade our kingdom and the people are thinking of joining them to overthrow the palace."

"Now, now, noble families. It is not as bad as all that," Asad tried to calmed everyone down.

Before he could continue his oldest son interrupted, "If the kingdom still runs, it is because you do all the work, father." 

Asad gave a disapproving look. But the nobles were murmuring in agreement and growing louder as they repeated that Asad was the one kept the kingdom together.

Asad became upset, "You all go too far!" he roared. The room became silent.

Asad's oldest son spoke up again, "And yet, you are here. At a secret meeting. If you weren't worried yourself about the kingdom, you wouldn't be here."

At this, Asad softened. He let out a deep sigh, "I will do what is best for the kingdom. Which at this moment is to be loyal to the king. If things change, then we can talk." This seemed enough to pacify most of the nobles.

At the end of the night, the men left the secret meeting place in pairs, so as not to draw suspicion, until only the Fatih family men were left.

"Arslan, you're closest to Ghiyath. What do you think? We know how Asad feels about the king. What about the prince?" one of the men asked.

Arslan let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, "I have lost my best friend to grief and despair and he has turned to dark magic to find an answer. But I still have hope that he will come to his senses."

His family looked grim at his answer.

"Then, do all you can to bring him back. And if it should fail," Asad lowered his voice, "Then we must do what is best for the kingdom." The men all nodded in silent agreement.

One night, after helping his father organize court records, Arslan saw a strange light coming from Chari's old room. Arslan climbed the vine next to the balcony. As he drew near, he heard the sound of a liquid being poured out of a bottle and a low voice began chanting. _Ghiyath!_ Arslan burst through the screens to find Ghiyath in the center of the room, chanting from a strange manuscript. Dark rings of smoke floated from the ground around him.

"What are you doing?" Arslan rushed towards him but the dark rings of smoke acted like a barrier.

Ghiyath continued to chant as the floor began to rumble. A blast of air shot up from the ground with a loud tearing sound. Ghiyath's eyes gleamed with excitement. But the rumbling ceased, and the room looked as if nothing had happened. Then, the dark rings suddenly wrapped around Ghiyath choking him. Arslan ran to him and tried to free him. But no matter how hard he tried, the rings wouldn't budge. Arslan couldn't use his dagger or his fire without hurting Ghiyath, too. Soon, Ghiyath became motionless. He passed out and the dark rings disappeared.

Three days later, Ghiyath woke with a start and sat up. He looked around to find himself back at his hunting lodge and Arslan sleeping on the couch. Ghiyath's face fell as he realized he had failed. Arslan also stirred awake. The estranged friends stared at each other.

"What happened?" Ghiyath asked flatly.

"I think you didn't have enough power, and the dark magic turned on you," Arslan explained.

Ghiyath grunted as he got out of bed, "Not enough power." Then suddenly he turned toward Arslan with wide eyes, "That's it! More power. Arslan, your family heirloom, in the palace treasure room. There's a magic lamp there, right?"

Arslan nodded hesitantly. He didn't like where this was going but Arslan also knew his objection would start the same old argument.

"You'll help me get it, right?" Ghiyath looked like a shadow of his former self, but in pleading with him, Arslan caught a glimpse of his old friend. Then, he remembered a promise he had once made: _Promise me you'll keep him safe_. Perhaps, with the magic lamp, he'll be able to keep that promise.

Arslan nodded, "Tomorrow night. Meet me at the garden hut. We'll take the underground tunnels to the treasure room."

The next night, in the garden hut, Arslan and Ghiyath opened a secret trap door in the floor that led to the underground tunnels. The network of underground tunnels was made back when the kingdom was fighting against other kingdoms. It was created in order to get the royal family and treasures out to a safe place, while allowing secret elite guards to come and go in order to protect the palace. When the kingdom found peace, many of the tunnels fell into disrepair. The ones inside the palace were traversable, while the ones leading out into the city were blocked off. When the Ghiyath and Arslan were little, they had stumbled across them and often used them to hide from teachers and other responsibilities.

Arslan walked behind Ghiyath and gave a wistful smile as their childhood memories ran through his mind. _I promise to keep you safe, brother, whatever it takes,_ Arslan vowed to himself.

They came to the end of one of the tunnels and slowly and carefully opened a small plain door. It led into a dim armory which was guarded in the front, but Arslan and Ghiyath had entered through a secret door at the back, which was disguised as a wall.

In the room were many mystical artifacts. Most were pieces of armor or a weapon. But each piece was a family heirloom that the king had collected from the noble families. It was both a vow of loyalty from the noble families, as well as the king's insurance that the families would not attack with powerful weapons.

The magic lamp, which held a prominent spot in the middle of the room, was the Fatih family relic. Arslan approached the lamp, which only responded to a Fatih family member, unless permission was given to another. Arslan rubbed the lamp, summoning an ephemeral figure of a person made of white smoke with eyes like ivory.

"Master Arslan, son of Asad, how may I serve you?" voiced the white figure.

Arslan responded, "Grant the wish of my friend who is like my brother, Ghiyath Ammar, that he may have his heart's desires." Arslan stepped aside as Ghiyath stepped toward the lamp. The white figure waited patiently.

"Tell me, how can I perform time magic?" asked Ghiyath.

"Time magic is forbidden. To perform it would require incredible power, which means paying the ultimate price," the figure replied.

Ghiyath held his head high, "I am willing to pay any price as long as I can be with..." Before he could speak further, Arslan knocked him unconscious with the back of his dagger.

The white figure stood, unperturbed as Arslan once again stepped in front of him.

"Tell me genie of the lamp, how can I save my friend?"

"Your friend's grief is significant and he is overcome with darkness. But if you wish him to stop using his magic, it can be drawn out and stored in a relic that has significant meaning to him," offered the genie.

Arslan reached into Ghiyath's cloak pulling out the pearl ring meant for Chari, which he wore around his neck at all times.

"Will this do?" Arslan presented the white pearl to the genie.

The white figure nodded. He began to chant a spell, drawing thick, black smoke out of Ghiyath and into the pearl as it turned from white to black. When the figure stopped chanting, Arslan knelt next to Ghiyath gently shaking him to wake him. But he didn't move. Arslan tried again, panic rising in his voice as he called for his friend. Still nothing.

Arslan stood up and angrily shouted at the white genie, "You were supposed to save him, not kill him!"

The genie replied, "His magic is tied to his emotions which are tied to his will to keep going. By taking away his magic, he can no longer find his true love and without his true love, he is unwilling to live. Instead of killing him, I have put him to sleep so that time may heal his heart."

Arslan again knelt next to Ghiyath and placed a hand on his chest. He felt only the faintest of heartbeats. _Wake up soon, my friend._ The tears flowed in a steady stream as Arslan wept. The guards at the front finally noticed that there were people inside the armory. The white genie retreated back into the lamp, as the guards entered to find Arslan crying over the unmoving body of the crown prince.

"What has happened to my son!" the king roared, his face red with fury. Ghiyath lay on a royal bed as Arslan, Asad, and the king surrounded him with guards at the doors.

"Your son sleeps in a coma, punishment for trying to perform time magic and open a portal," Arslan replied meekly, his gaze never straying from his friend.

"You lie! What were you doing with the magic lamp?" accused the king in a guttural voice, coming close to Arslan. To that, Arslan didn't have an answer.

The king yelled, "The magic lamp is a sign of loyalty, stealing it is treason! And I will have your head for this!"

Arslan closed his eyes in response. He did not want to defend himself. It was fitting punishment for not being to help his best friend and instead, putting him in a coma.

Asad kneeled and pleaded with the king, "Your majesty, have mercy on a spoilt, young boy who knows nothing. If you must have a head, take mine." 

Arslan looked at his father in surprise and tried to object but his father cut him off with a stern and solemn look.

The king was maniacal, "A father in place of the son, and my most trusted advisor at that! You are all out to get me! Don't think I don't know you have been holding secret meetings with the nobles. I know you are planning revolt. Guards! Seize Asad and throw him in prison. His execution is set for dawn!"

The guards grabbed Asad and tied him up.

"Father!" Arslan tried to stop the guards but they held him back, too.

"Arslan. A father will always be willing to pay for the sins of his _sons_ ," Asad said calmly but emphasizing the last word, as the guards led him away.

 _Sons? His brothers?_ Arslan caught on that his father was telling him that his brothers were planning something. Arslan struggled against the guards.

The king hovered over his son as he ordered, "Throw that troublemaker out of the palace and make sure he can never come back."

The guards drug Arslan out and at the palace gates, threw him into the streets. Arslan landed in mud but he didn't care as he needed to find his brothers. He made his way to the secret meeting place, making sure that no one was following him. He entered to find both his brothers in low whispers but they stopped when they saw Arslan.

Arslan fell to his knees in front of them with a look of anguish on his face, "Father, he..." he trailed off.

The brothers looked at each and nodded. Then one of them went to check to make sure the place was secure and that no one else was around. And when he returned, the three of them sat around a table.

"Don't worry, Arslan. Father expected that something like this might happen. With father's death, the people will rise up and the king will no longer be able to keep his reign."

Arslan blinked at his brother's statement, confused and shocked at what he just heard. Then, he grew angry, "How could you let father do this? How can he so easily throw his life away?"

His second brother replied in disapproval, "What more noble cause than to sacrifice to make sure the right king is on the throne."

Arslan abruptly stood and scoffed, "And who determines who is the right king?"

The older brother responded in a more calm voice, "The people. King Hamid is no longer a king for the people. If he is so willing to execute a loyal advisor, then who's to say that he won't as easily abandon the people as well?"

Arslan continued to stare at his brothers.

"Do not let father's death be in vain. Do what needs to be done," they urged.

"And what needs to be done?" asked Arslan bitterly.

"What you have already started. Steal back the magic lamp," the oldest brother replied.

Arslan let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, then ruffled it in frustration. Deep down Arslan knew that this was inevitable. Though he wanted to deny it and wished everything was what it used to be, he didn't have a choice. He either lets his father die because of his mistakes or join his brothers in making their father a martyr for a nobler cause.

Arslan shook his head. "It's still too early. The armory will be heavily guarded now," he advised. He sat down next to his brothers, taking a deep inhale and exhaling in resignation. He continued, "And while the king might kill off a trusted advisor, there isn't enough evidence against him that will stir the people to fight for justice."

The two older brothers look surprised at Arslan's insight.

"What do you mean?" the younger brother asked.

"Ghiyath is now in a coma. The king will do whatever it takes to revive his son. That means he will also descend into dark magic to a point of no return," Arslan suppressed his emotions as he talked, "That's when we need to take the kingdom. So that our family is not just another family who took the kingdom by force, but father's death is truly noble in the fight for the people," Arslan explained, pressing further down his emotions, until he was nearly calm. The two brothers nodded at Arslan's words. They continued strategizing on how to keep eyes and ears on the king.

That night, Arslan snuck back into the palace near the garden hut and returned to his father using the underground tunnels to the prison.

"Father," Arslan whispered.

"You shouldn't have come," his father scolded.

Arslan grimaced, "How could I not?"

The two stared at each in silence and after a while, they sat side by side with the prison bars between them, their backs against the wall.

Finally, Asad spoke, "I'm sorry."

"For what? You did nothing wrong," sighed Arslan.

"I have seen your sorrow but was not able to help you carry that burden," explained Asad.

Arslan turned to look at his father whose face looked weary in the faint light of the small sliver of the moon shining through the barred window.

"It was the same with Hamid. I was unable to help him as he lost his wife. And now, he's lost his son. I think perhaps my execution is the consequence for not being strong enough," pondered Asad quietly.

Arslan understood what his father meant because it was the same way for him and Ghiyath. They fell into silence again, as he stared up at the prison ceiling.

In a shaky voice, Arslan began, "Everyone knows, even you I suspect, that if the king were to execute the beloved prime minister, then he will lose the people's trust. And it is only a matter of time until the king loses his grip on power."

"Everyone knows except the king," Asad let out a sigh of resignation, "You must wait until the king descends further into madness before striking."

Arslan gave a wry smile. It was always amusing to him how similar he was to his father. "That's what I told my brothers."

"Good. The king will do whatever it takes to wake Ghiyath, and in so doing, he will condemn himself."

Tears rose in Arslan's eyes. He looked at his father again, facing him and clinging to the prison bars. His voice cracked, "But at what cost? Please, don't leave me father."

Asad also looked at his son and lifted a hand to Arslan's face through the bars, trying to wipe away the tears.

"My precious son. This is the best I can do for the people, that they can find the strength to fight for a better future. And this is my just punishment for betraying my king and my friend. Stay strong, Arslan. And be better than me. Do more for the people than I did, and do more for your friend than I," though his voice was unwavering, Asad was also misty-eyed.

Arslan wanted to stay longer but there were noises outside the prison indicating that the guards were coming for a routine check. Reluctantly, Arslan got up and made his way back to the secret tunnel entrance, keeping his father in his sight until the last possible moment. 

As Arslan made his way through the underground tunnels, he was able to find the one that led out of the palace to the city, but the exit was blocked off with large stones and debris. He began to carefully unblock the path and with each stone he removed and piled up elsewhere, he felt that he was trying to remove his emotions and building up his determination to go through with his father's and brothers' plan. Once the tunnel exit was unblocked, Arslan made note of where in the city it opened to, which was an abandoned alley near the city gates. It was several blocks to the secret meeting place, but otherwise, nearly deserted.

But the open air seemed to open the floodgates and his emotions returned with brute force. They began to bubble up and he felt that he might explode soon. He ran as fast as he could, beyond the city walls and running further. He ran and ran until his lungs couldn't take any more. Then, after catching his breath, Arslan let out a yell, releasing all his sadness and grief and tears. He shot up large fireballs into the air allowing every emotion to escape from him. Until finally, he collapsed in exhaustion and passed out. 

A man who had seen the fire came to where Arslan lay, picked him up and set him on a horse, leading it back to the city.

The next day, Arslan woke up in his own bed. He figured that his brothers must have seen the fire and had come to fetch him. Arslan sat up and wondered if he had missed the execution. Just as he got out of bed, the maids brought in some food.

"Do you know if they've already..." Arslan couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

The maid's face fell, "It is already past noon, sir... "

Arslan fell back on to the bed with the tears threatening to escape. Just then, his second brother came into the room, his pants dirty at the hem and work gloves in his hands, as if he had been digging.

"Brother," Arslan let out weakly. His brother gave a small nod answering his unspoken question and then sat next to him. Arslan buried his face into the bed to muffle his weeping. 


	12. Cave of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina finally comes out the other end of the portal.

A year passed with the king emptying out the treasury to hire magicians and sorcerers to teach him about time magic. He poured through every one of Ghiyath's notes, determined that he would finish what his son started. He would go back in time to before any of this even started, maybe to even before his wife's death.

Throughout this time, the Fatih family worked hard to protect trade and economy. They would rally the nobles and the people to continue in their work. They procured the daily necessities, bargaining with neighboring Provinces, many of whom hinted that they would support the Fatih family, if ever the time would come.

Then one day, the king sent a troop of soldiers to recover a piece of ancient scroll at the Mirage Soul Eater quicksands. Only one soldier returned with the scroll, which revealed an important discovery in opening a time portal. The biggest obstacle was that in every magic book, time magic required a very powerful relic. But of all the magicians he had hired, not one could produce a relic powerful enough to complete the time portal. All of them would either die or leave after the dark magic from the incomplete time portal would try to attack the caster. On the ancient scroll, the king found an incantation that could use the soul of a powerful magician to rip open a portal. The king let out a sinister and triumphant laugh. He knew exactly who to sacrifice.

Meanwhile, the Fatih family were finalizing their plans on their raid of the palace. Their final piece fell into the place when even the palace guards joined them after the incident with the Mirage Soul Eater quicksand. This meant that nearly everyone surrounding the king was now against him. But they also knew that the king had now collected enough magic relics that an entire army of wizards would not be able to defeat. What they needed was their family heirloom, the magic lamp. Only then could they ensure victory. The plan was to send Arslan through the secret underground tunnels to retrieve the magic lamp from the armory. And as soon as he returned with it, the supporting troops would be ready to attack the palace.

But what the Fatih family did not plan for was the fact that the king had hired spies to keep eyes on their movements. He knew exactly when Arslan was supposed to come get the lamp, and so, had prepared a trap for him. Then, he hired the Forty Thieves to ambush and create confusion and chaos, so that Fatih family would have to divide their attention between the Thieves and the palace.

The moment when Arslan was about to head into the underground tunnels, they heard the people screaming and yelling, as they ran through the streets, "The Forty Thieves are raiding the city!"

Both brothers rushed out to see what was happening and when the saw the Forty Thieves were truly raiding and plundering, they decided that they had to rescue the people. They changed their plans so that, instead of Arslan returning with the lamp, if he sends up a signal as soon as he has it, then the support troops would raid the palace after they made sure the people were safe. 

Arslan nimbly weaved in and out of the chaos of people grabbing their things and running. He found the entrance to the underground tunnel in the abandoned alley by the city walls. Once underground, it was quick and easy for Arslan to make it to the armory. He quietly opened the secret door and made his way to the magic lamp still in the middle of the room. Arslan swallowed and clinched his fists to prevent his emotions from getting the best of him, as he realized that the last time he was in here was when Ghiyath had fallen asleep.

As soon as Arslan stepped near the lamp, dark magic shot up from the ground like vines and trapped him, pulling him to his knees. He heard a sinister laugh as the king entered into the room.

"Back to the scene of the crime?" sneered the king. Arslan glared up at him, the dark magic tightening the vines around him. "The Fatih family just could not resist the lure of the lamp. That's why I set up the trap here. And now, your life will help me bring back my son."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Arslan.

"Don't you recognize this portal?" Arslan looked around at the black magic swirling. "This is the portal my son tried to open before. You were there for that weren't you?" The king circled around Arslan. "My son was not powerful enough to complete it, but I now have the secret. I can sacrifice _you_ to rip open this time portal. And then, I can go back in time to when my son was still awake. He will become king as he was destined to be." The king let out an maniacal laugh.

But Arslan was trying to summoned all his strength to stand and try to reach the lamp. 

"It's futile. Accept your fate!" the king declared and began to chant. As the king chanted, Arslan began to feel dizzy as if his he was being pulled in two different directions. He focused all his concentration on reaching for the lamp. The king chanted louder. 

And just as Arslan was about to pass out, his body fell forward far enough so that his fingertip barely reached the lamp.

The white genie appeared from the lamp and with him a bubble that had stopped everything outside of it. Arslan was immediately freed and there was only him and the genie inside the white bubble.

"Master Arslan, how can I serve you?"

Arslan looked around curious, but then, focused on the genie.

"Genie, what happens if the time portal opens? Will the king succeed in getting Ghiyath back?"

The genie answered, "No. The king will create a paradox that will rip apart the universe."

"So, how do I stop the king?"

"The king has successfully spoken the incantation to take your soul and power the time portal. The only way to stop him now would be to kill him."

Arslan was taken aback, "Kill the king? Isn't that taboo?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Master Arslan, it would seem that your fate is to lose your soul. You can lose your soul to stop the king or lose your soul for the time portal to cause the end of the world."

Arslan shook his head. He had no choice. He couldn't allow the king to open the time portal. "We must stop him."

In response, the genie held out his hand for Arslan to take. As he did, there was a blinding white light that blasted the king backward, landing a few feet away, unmoving. The white light shot up into the air, which the Fatih brothers recognized as the light of the lamp. They rushed toward the palace.

Arslan was still holding onto the genie and it felt like he was being pulled apart again. He could see himself shrink, smaller and smaller. Then, he was being pulled into a big, black hole. The white gem on his bracer, which had once belonged to Chari, was the only thing that didn't shrink. Instead, it embedded itself on top of the lamp. As the white light disappeared, the lamp rattled and fell to the floor.

After a few moments, the Fatih brothers, having struck down the few guards at the door, entered the armory. They found the king dead and the lamp lying on the floor. The oldest brother picked it up and rubbed it. White smoke emerged from the spout and an ephemeral figure of a young man dressed in blue appeared.

The Fatih brothers gasped, "Arslan..."

Arslan opened his eyes to find his brothers staring at him. He looked down at his hands and his body. They were translucent, connected to the lamp by a trail of white smoke. The look on his brothers' faces were grim.

But Arslan tried to be cheery, "At least I'm not dead."

It didn't work.

"Brothers, this is my choice. If I did not choose this, then the world, as we know it, would have ended," he explained somberly. Arslan drew near the dead king, "And it is the price I must pay for the life I have taken." As he stared at the fallen king, he said to his brothers, "Though he led the kingdom wrong, make sure he gets a proper burial." The brothers nodded.

"I want to see Ghiyath."

The second brother picked up the lamp as they headed to the prince's room.

Ghiyath laid on his bed, looking as if he could wake up at any moment.

"My friend, my brother. I'm sorry I could not keep my promise to keep you safe," Arslan's voice cracked as the tears began to fall. "And now, I have lost everything dear to me. My father, my best friend, and even my freedom," he bowed his head and wept. His brothers stood behind him with grave faces; they could feel their brother's grief.

Arslan didn't move until all his tears were spent. Then, he went and grabbed Ghiyath's scimitar. He pulled the red ruby off the end of the hilt. He gave it to his oldest brother, "Remember what we have sacrificed to secure a better future for the people."

The oldest brother took it with seriousness, "I'll have it placed on the Fatih family scimitar, to remind every future king of the consequences when we betray our people."

Arslan nodded. The brothers set out to meet with the noble families and discuss how to move forward with establishing a new kingdom with the Fatih family and to make plans for the king's burial.

Arslan stayed behind to carry out his own burial plans for Ghiyath. He couldn't bring himself to have Ghiyath entombed, knowing that he was still sleeping. But Arslan also didn't know if Ghiyath would ever wake up. Instead, Arslan used his new powers to turn the hunting lodge into an ornate memorial, placing Ghiyath in the middle on a pedestal, and buried the entire building, allowing it to sink in the ground as is. The sand slowly covered it up as if nothing had ever been there. There, Arslan spent three days mourning his friend.

Arslan returned to his brothers, who had settled with the noble families that their eldest cousin would take the throne, with their uncle becoming the prime minister and the two brothers would continue to be generals in the army. They shared the details of how the new kingdom will be until the moon rose.

"And the last thing we need for the new kingdom is a name," finished the second brother.

Arslan looked up at the moon and stars and thought of Chari, whose light and passion he missed dearly. "Let's call it the Moon Kingdom. So that we can be a bright light in the midst of darkness."

His brothers agreed.

"And one more thing. Get rid of magic in the kingdom. It's done enough to destroy everything. And promise me that you will destroy my lamp," Arslan demanded.

His brothers looked at him in surprise. "But Arslan..."

Arslan shook his head, "Magic is a tool, it can be used for good or bad. And now that I'm a genie, a slave to the lamp, I don't ever want to be used for evil. I would rather be lost in purgatory for eternity than to see another person dead because of me. Promise me brothers, that you will destroy the lamp tonight."

His brothers stared at each other, still hesitating. How would they be able to do such a thing to their brother? Then, the oldest brother eagerly agreed, while the second brother tried to stop him in protest. But the elder gave a knowing nod to the younger, who picked up that his brother must have a plan.

They asked for one more day to spend together in order to say goodbye, since what Arslan was asking of them was essentially to kill him. Arslan agreed and then retired into the lamp.

The two brothers went to another room, "We cannot kill our own brother, even if he is no longer the Arslan we know."

The other agreed, "But he is right, magic like this is too dangerous."

"So, what if we hide it away forever?"

"How?"

"The Forty Thieves. They store all their treasures in a mystical cave called the Cave of Wonders. Only the Thieves can get in and out of the cave. If we hide the lamp amongst their treasure, it will end up in the Cave and will get lost amidst their many spoils. It will be safe from falling into the wrong hands, and maybe even one day, Arslan will find his freedom again."

The brothers agreed that tomorrow evening, they will take the lamp and leave it amongst the Thieves' treasures that they had looted from the palace.

And so, the lamp was dumped into the Cave and remained unnoticed and untouched for many years. Until, a young woman came tumbling down the large piles of gold.

* * *

A portal opened and dumped Gina onto a pile of gold coins and jewels. She tumbled and rolled down until she hit the ground with a bump. _Deja vu,_ thought Gina. She slowly stood as she looked around wondering where she was. She looked up to see the sunlight shining down, filtered through the many cracks and crevices in the ceiling. Gina took a step but her foot kicked something metal. She looked down and saw a lamp. _Light?_ Gina quickly picked up the lamp and rubbed it. Out of the end came white smoke and the familiar figure of a man dressed in blue.

"Chari!" Arslan turned himself human and embraced Gina. _Chari?_

"Wait, Arslan?" questioned Gina, pulling away from him.

"Yes!" Arslan stopped and looked around, "Curse my brothers! They didn't destroy the lamp."

Gina looked at him confused, "Why would your brothers destroy the lamp? And do you know where we are?"

Arslan pondered as he went around inspecting the treasure. And then, as it all came together, Arslan answered, "My brothers must not have been able to bring themselves to destroy the lamp and thought the Cave of Wonders would be the safest place, since only the Thieves can get in and out of here. And with so much treasure, no one would ever want to take a plain looking lamp."

Gina looked around, the Cave looked so different in the future. Then, she frowned as she tried to understand, "But why would they need to destroy the lamp? And how did you become like this?"

Arslan looked at her grimly, "Chari, so much as happened..."

Gina's heart began to sink, "Ghiyath..." and then panic rose in her voice, "What happened? Where is he? Is he okay?" Gina started pacing, "You promised to keep him safe. You have to tell me everything."

Arslan tried to begin, "Ghiyath.. he.. couldn't.. he.." But Arslan was getting upset and couldn't form the words correctly. Gina continued to stare at him waiting for him to finish, but when he remained grim, she sank to the ground.

"I was too late, I abandoned him..." She felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces as guilt washed over her. The tears fell first, then gasping breaths as she shook her head, trying to deny that anything was wrong. _No, no, everything's fine. He's Chapur... Chapur exists in the future. Right?_ Her thoughts were becoming jumbled and confused by guilt and grief. Arslan came near and tried to calm her down. For a long while, Gina just wept, her body rocking and reeling with sadness. Arslan also cried with her, feeling his own grief.

When they both finally calmed down, Gina wiped her face and asked, "Is he really dead?" Arslan looked at her shocked, realizing that he hadn't told her the truth.

"No, he's not dead."

A glimmer of hope rose within Gina. Gina stood up with urgency. She demanded, "Start at the beginning. What happened after I disappeared?"

Arslan explained how Ghiyath was unable to deal the fact that he had lost her and was alone. He found out that the only portals that existed were time portals, which was extremely powerful and dark magic. He did everything to try to create a portal to find her. But it nearly killed him, so Arslan stopped him by draining him of his magic.

Then, remembering something, Arslan reached into his pocket and produced a black pearl. He had forgotten that he had always carried it with him, hoping one day, to find a way to purify it and return it to his friend.

He gave it to Gina, "Do you remember? It was the pearl ring he gave you when he asked you to marry him. After you disappeared, he wore it around his neck always."

Tears again formed in Gina's eyes. "My dear Ghiyath, what have I done to you?" A memory flashed in Gina's mind - those were the same words Chapur said to her when they were in the library. Gina frowned, she still didn't understand how Ghiyath became Chapur.

"And then what happened?" she asked.

Arslan continued about how the king picked up what Ghiyath started and spent all of the kingdom's resources on dark magic to open a time portal, himself, to save Ghiyath. Meanwhile, Arslan's brothers planned to take the kingdom, but in order to succeed, they needed their family heirloom, the magic lamp. But the king found out and set a trap around the lamp in order to sacrifice his soul to rip open a portal.

 _So that's the human sacrifice written in the history books_ , thought Gina.

Arslan also explained that he needed to stop the king from opening the portal because it would rip apart the universe, but the only way to stop him was to kill him, which cost Arslan his freedom and he was now trapped as a genie in the lamp forever. And that the last thing he did for Ghiyath was place him in the hunting lodge and bury the whole lodge. That way, in case Ghiyath did wake, he could get out.

Gina's heart broke again at the thought of Ghiyath, alone, underground somewhere. But then, she looked at Arslan, who looked weary, and realized how much he had sacrificed to make sure the world was safe.

Gina knew she needed to be rational and sort through all that Arslan told her. She paced as she thought. The fact that Arslan called her Chari means that this isn't the Light that she knew in the future. So, she must be here sometime after the coup on the Ammar dynasty by the Fatih family, but before she ever entered the Cave with Chapur. Her thoughts turned back to Ghiyath. _This means that Ghiyath is still in the lodge, sleeping right now!_ Gina looked at Arslan again. with his whole powers, maybe they could go wake him.

 _His full powers!_ Gina looked at the lamp, and the clear gem was on top.

"The gem..." she whispered.

Arslan also looked at the gem, "Do you know what this is?"

Gina shook her head.

"This is the wishing stone that we gave you, " Arslan explained. Gina looked at him in surprise. "The pendant fell off when you were taken into the portal. I... kept it with me. It must be a powerful relic if it has become the power source of the lamp," he mused out loud.

Gina muttered under her breath, "A powerful relic..." Gina suddenly exclaimed, "That's what the vizier said! In the Northern Kingdom, remember?"

A look of realization came over Arslan's face.

"He said it was more than just a wishing stone, but it could enhance one's magic and even store it!" Gina recalled.

"But what does that mean?" questioned Arslan. Arslan look at Gina confused.

But Gina didn't pay attention as her mind was racing to put together all the pieces. For whatever reason, she always ended up with the stone. It was with her the day she escaped her kidnappers; it was given to her the day she went back in time. And now, she was here in the Cave with Arslan and the stone. What if the stone was missing because she was the one who took it?

Gina picked up the lamp and let her finger trace the outline of the clear gem. It gave her that feeling of comfort and power. She must be in a time loop, one of those paradoxes that Chapur had told her about. If that was true, then she knew what she needed to do.

"If you remove it, the lamp loses its power," warned Arslan, who seemed to read her thoughts.

"I'm so sorry, Arslan," said Gina. Gina came toward Arslan and wrapped her arms around him. As she embraced him, she pressed her lips against his and after a brief moment of surprise, Arslan kissed her back pulling her close. But Gina's hands were still holding onto the lamp, she felt for the gem and pulled it off. _Wait for me._

The lamp gave off another blinding white light and once again, Gina felt as if she was being pulled out of her body.


	13. Chapur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 65 years later, a band of grave robbers gather together to experiment with some spells...

Gina opened her eyes, her head dizzy. After a few moments, she realized that she was lying in the street. All around her were screams and shouts, "The Forty Thieves are coming!"

Most of the crowds had already ran by and a few stragglers were left running about. She tried to stop someone to ask what was going on.

"Did you hit your head? How do you not know that we are in the middle of taking back the kingdom? But it seems the king's last attempt is to use bands of marauding thieves to stop us. The Fatih brothers are leading the way to escape by the south gate. Hurry."

Gina shook her head while the man shrugged and hurried off. Gina looked around, and saw a shiny gold plate on the ground. She picked it up to find her reflection was not her own. Instead, she was in the body of a plain maid. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a figure in blue dash between buildings. _Arslan?_ Gina quickly followed him.

Gina figured out that she must have traveled back in time again, this time to the events of the raid on the palace that Arslan had told her about. Which must mean that Arslan is going to steal the lamp and... Gina felt her pulse quicken as she realized the gravity of the situation. She must stop him from getting trapped. But no matter how much she tried to overtake him, Arslan was just too fast. They eventually came to a secret entrance to an underground tunnel. Gina followed after him, when he turned a corner and she followed, she abruptly stopped as a dagger was held to her throat.

Arslan was at the other end, "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"I'm..." Gina stopped, she couldn't say she was Gina or Chari, "I'm just a maid who wants to see justice done."

Arslan lowered the dagger, "No, go home. It's too dangerous. You could lose your life."

Gina racked her brain to give a suitable reason for accompanying him. "But what if something goes wrong and you need a messenger? I'm quick and can get around unseen."

Arslan looked resolute, "No, go home to your family. They need you more."

Gina responded, "I don't have any family." Arslan was slightly taken aback. Gina pressed further, "I won't get in your way, and I will run for help at the first sign of trouble."

Arslan sighed, he didn't have time to argue with her, "It's your funeral." He motioned for her to keep up as he quickly made this way through the labyrinth of tunnels. They came to a plain door and he carefully opened it. They entered a small room and directly in front of them was the lamp. Gina tried to rush past Arslan to grab the lamp before he did. But he still triggered the trap as he drew near. Black magic like vines sprung up from the floor and trapped him, pulling him to his knees. The black magic grabbed Gina's ankle too. Her fingers were barely out of reach from the lamp.

A menacing laugh came from the king who entered, "Back the scene of the crime. And you brought help. Too bad, it's just a little girl."

Arslan glared at the king.

"You just couldn't resist the lamp could you? That's why I trapped it, so that your life can be used to bring back my son," sneered the king.

"What are you talking about?"

"I found an ancient spell that uses the soul of a powerful magician to rip open a time portal. Since you were the one to put in my son in such a state, you will be the one to bring him back."

Arslan looked defeated at that accusation.

"No, don't listen to him. It wasn't your fault." Gina cried out to him. Arslan looked surprised at her outburst as did the king. Gina took that opportunity to gather all her strength and jumped, reaching for the lamp. Her fingers just barely grabbed it. She held it and rubbed the lamp. A white genie appeared creating a bubble around them, that froze everyone outside of it and Arslan was immediately freed.

Arslan stared at Gina in shock. "How... only the Fatih family can summon the genie from the lamp..."

Gina was surprised. She had always been able to summon Light. But the genie acted as if she wasn't there.

"Master Arslan, how can I serve you?"

"What happens if the time portal is opened?" asked Arslan.

"The king will create a paradox that will destroy the universe," the genie replied.

"So, how can I stop the king?"

"You have already triggered the trap he has set. Though he has yet to say the incantation, the dark magic has already begun to open the portal. The king can only be stopped by killing him," explained the genie.

Arslan looked horrified, "But that would mean breaking a taboo."

"Your soul to open a portal and destroy the world, or your soul to prevent it. You must choose."

Gina interrupted, "No, there has to be another way." At this moment, the genie turned toward her, "There is no other way."

Gina looked at Arslan, "Arslan, what about the way you stopped Ghiyath?"

Again, Arslan looked surprised, "How do you know..."

"Never mind that. What about drawing the dark magic into a relic?"

Arslan blinked and then looked at the genie, "Could you do that?"

"It would depend on the relic."

"What about this?" Gina produced the clear stone from her pouch. Arslan gasped and looked at the stone on his bracer and frowned as he tried to understand the situation unfolding before him.

"It is indeed a powerful relic. I can't guarantee anything," the genie replied.

"That's better than nothing. Let's try it. Take the king's magic and store it in this relic," Gina asserted.

The genie nodded and began chanting a spell. The white bubble disappeared as a strong vortex took all the black magic in the air and drew it out from the king. The black magic entered the clear stone turning it black like dark glass. The king collapsed. Arslan hurried to him, relieved that the king was still alive and only passed out. Soon after, Arslan's brothers entered the room to find the unconscious king and Arslan next to him. Arslan explained what the king had tried to do and how Arslan stopped him. They began to discuss how they might come to terms with the old king, and if a peaceful transfer of power could be reached.

Gina's vision of the scene turned blurry and opaque. She turned to the genie who was still next to her.

"Thank you mistress Gina, for saving my master Arslan," said the genie.

"You mean..." 

"This lamp is a family heirloom of the Fatih family, and is loyal only to the Fatih family. You were chosen and brought back in time to change my master's fate," he explained.

Gina frowned in confusion. "But why wasn't I brought here the first time? I ended up further in the past."

The genie replied, "That is because the stone you hold is the family heirloom of Ghiyath's mother, the Nafhi family. It seems it has chosen you to change the fate of its master as well." Gina looked down at her hand holding the clear gem that now looked like black glass.

"Is that why I always end up with this stone?"

"Indeed. And if you break this one now, it will release enough power to send you to your own time," instructed the genie.

"What will happen to Ghiyath?"

"The man you love needs you. Hurry to him." 

Gina nodded. She placed the gem on the ground and with all her strength, smashed the black glass-like gem with the heel of her shoe. A portal underneath her feet pulled her down and closed up after her.

* * *

_Sixty Five Years Later_

One dark night of the new moon, a band of grave robbers gathered at a pile of ruins. They shared low chuckles and laughter as they exchanged some spells with each other. They had stolen them off some young magician who claimed that if they chanted the spells, then the graves with treasure in them will open up. Half heartedly the grave robbers chanted the spells, which caused the ground to rumble but then, nothing happened. The grave robbers let out disappointed grunts and noises, and then threw away the spells into the fire. They resumed their rowdy laughter at crude jokes as they prepared some meat on a spit.

But deep below them, the rumbling had caused a man dressed in a dark purple robe to stir from his slumber. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. As he looked around him, he found that the room was like his hunting lodge, only different. It had been turned into a memorial, there were perpetual lamps throughout the room that shined on his prized possessions and artifacts, which were displayed to show the kind of man Ghiyath had been. As he got down from the pedestal he was laying on, he tried to remember what had happened and how long he might have been sleeping.

He remembered being in front of a genie wanting to wish for a time portal... but he couldn't remember further, feeling a searing pain in his head. He winced. He could remember everything else, that he was prince Ghiyath, the son of King Hamid, his best friend was Arslan, son of Asad, who likely was the one to light the perpetual lamps with his fire magic. But the exact details of how he fell into the deep sleep were less clear. "Time portal" was all that he could remember. But why he needed to wish for a time portal to a genie, he didn't know.

Walking around the room, Ghiyath could clearly see that first, the building must be underground for all the windows and exits were blocked up by stone. Second, he saw that the building was falling apart, signaling to him that he must have been asleep for a very long time. He grew uneasy, wondering what he would find at the surface.

He grabbed a few of the treasures around the room that he thought would be worth significant money, then summoned the strength to chant a spell that once again shook the ground and opened a narrow crack through the stone up to the surface.

Ghiyath emerged just in front of the robbers, who looked at him terrified. They saw him as a dark spirit from the underworld summoned by their little experiment with spells. Soon, the grave robbers began to yell and run way. The only one left was a man who was too scared to move.

"You, what year is it?" demanded the dark man.

The grave robber replied it was the 65th year of the reign of the Moon Kingdom. _The Moon Kingdom?_ Ghiyath had never heard of such a kingdom before.

He threw an elaborate and jeweled gold bracelet at the man, "Take me to the nearest village. Get some food and clothes. And find a magician." The grave robber picked up the bracelet and the fear was completely gone as he tested and inspected the quality of the gold and jewels.

"As you wish..err, what's your name?"

"That's not important."

"Suit yourself, traveler. We'll head out at first light." The grave robber, settled onto his cot, clutching the gold bracelet to his chest and was soon snoring. Ghiyath sat by the fire, as he pondered where he might be and what he might find.

The next morning the grave robber led the way to the nearest village. The man brought Ghiyath some clothes, while Ghiyath sat and ate at a small tent serving hot foods. While the grave robber went to inquire about a magician, Ghiyath overheard the conversation of some students who had come for an afternoon snack.

"I learned today that Old Tyrant tried to sacrifice someone," a young boy shared excitedly, trying to scare his friend.

"Who's the Old Tyrant?" his friend replied shakily.

"Don't you pay attention? It's King Hamid, from the previous kingdom. The one the noble Fatih family defeated," the first boy puffed up his chest, pretending to be the hero from the Fatih family.

"Yea! The king and his son, Prince Kahir, went through our village the other day. Even though Prince Kahir is the same age as us, he certainly seems older. Maybe that's what being a prince does to you..." the boys' talking grew faint as they walked away, back to their homes.

Ghiyath sat frowning and deeply disturbed. What were these lies about his father being a tyrant? And how dare the Fatih family betray them... Rage began to bubble inside Ghiyath.

The grave robber returned with directions to a magician who lived in town. After that, the grave robber went his own way, while Ghiyath paid the magician to access his records and books. Ghiyath soon discovered that he had been asleep for 65 years, and the Moon Kingdom was the kingdom established by the Fatih family. Ghiyath grew furious as the books confirmed that Arslan and his family had betrayed his father. He read book after book about how his father had become known as the Old Tyrant, that he had squandered the kingdom's treasure on dark magic. That the Fatih family took over the throne when they found the king dead, having lost his soul to dark magic.

 _Lies!_ thought Ghiyath, _all lies!_

From then on, Ghiyath wandered from town to town, unable to recognize any parts of what used to be his kingdom. Grief and despair turned to rage. He didn't know why he needed the time portal back then, but he knew that he needed it now. He must turn back time and restore the kingdom as it once was. But in order to recreate the time portal, he would need to retrain in magic, to become stronger. The magician the grave robber had found was only good for trading for some potions and basic spells. Ghiyath needed to find someone with more powerful magic.

He spent the next several years wandering, searching for the most powerful magicians. He learned their secrets and then left them in search of another powerful magician. All the while, learning as much as he could about time magic. He learned that no matter what, he needed a powerful relic. Without enough power, a time portal would always fail and the dark magic from the incomplete portal could kill the one who tried to open it.

One day, he heard of a powerful golden snake whose skin could heal even someone on the brink of death. Ghiyath pondered if perhaps the snake could offer something else instead.

He set out in search of the Golden Snake and came across a peculiar grotto. The further he entered in, the more he could feel the breath of a large beast living in it. The narrow path opened to a large underground cave. In it were large mounds of what looked like gold coins but the gold was moving.

"Human! How dare you walk in here? I shall eat you!" The Golden Snake hissed. The Snake dove for him, fangs bared.

But Ghiyath nimbly dodged her attack and chanted a spell that created multiple copies of himself throughout the large cave.

"A magician!" screamed the Snake, "Magicians are worse than humans. Humans! Magicians! I live to destroy them all!" The Golden Snake start diving for a copy of Ghiyath, but it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Angry, she dove for another.

"Why do you hate humans?" Ghiyath asked.

"Because, I was once a human but my lover betrayed me. He sent a magician after me to change me into what I am now. I live in bitterness and hate vowing to see all humans destroyed." She dove for another copy, which also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Then you and I have something in common. A magician has also taken everything I hold dear from me. Now, I want make things right. Perhaps, if we combine our strength, we can both get what we want."

The snake paused, "How do I know you won't kill me like everyone else who has come here?"

"Because I don't want you dead, I want your power."

"What kind of power?" interrogated the snake.

The copies of Ghiyath disappeared and the real one stood in front of the Snake. He gathered his strength and began chanting. In between his hands, a small black and unstable portal was formed and then disappeared. Ghiyath fell to his knees as even that small portal took all his strength.

"Was that a time portal?" the snake hiised, excitedly.

"Yes but as you can see I'm not strong enough on my own. But if there was enough power, then you can go back in time and get your revenge on your lover."

"Hmm..." The snake disappeared into itself, and after a few moments, the Snake brought to him a thin and long sliver of snake skin. As he held it, the skin turned in a solid gold staff, with dark magic swirling around where its red eyes were. 

"This should help you master this powerful magic. But know this, it is your emotions that hinder you. This staff will take all your emotions and turn them into raw power. When you abandon all notions of human feeling, then you will be powerful enough to rip open a portal."

"I shall return when I have mastered time magic," Ghiyath turned to leave the cave.

The snake chuckled to itself, _No need, the staff will wreak enough havoc on human lives to satisfy my wrath._ The snake let out a manical laugh as Ghiyath made his way toward the palace.

Now is the time to set in motion his plans. He needed to infiltrate the palace and place the portal dead center so that when he turned back time and restored the natural order, he would be directly center of his own palace. In order to do that, he would need a new identity. The moon was rising as he looked toward the palace. The stars twinkled in the twilight. Stars... Char.. a name had flickered at the back of his mind but he winced as his head hurt again. He didn't know what it was but he did not want to keep feeling that pain.

He settled on the name Chapur - without light. It felt fitting. He would become Chapur and steal the light from the Moon Kingdom. His lips curled into a wicked grin as he made his way toward the city and the palace.

* * *

_Five Years Later_

Gina woke up with a pounding headache and the room seemed to spin around her. She felt like she wanted to vomit. She sat still until the room stopped spinning and the headache slowly disappeared. Suddenly, there was loud banging on her door. It burst open with a short thin man with a sinister smile standing there. He threw a grey garment onto the floor and commanded her to put it on.

“I’m selling you today and I’ll finally be rid of the trouble of chasing after you,” he sneered at her.

Anger bubbled up inside of Gina . . . _Wait, didn't this already happen?_

She glared at the thin sinister man.

He looked down at her, "Put on the dress and don't you dare think of running away again! Otherwise it's not your freedom you'll lose but your life." The man left slamming the door behind him.

Gina picked up the dress and felt her foot step on something. _The gem!_ She picked up the pendant and pulled off the clear stone. Just then, the sinister man flung open the door but Gina's world began to spin around her and turn to white. This time, instead of feeling that she was being pulled somewhere, there appeared a path in front of her, straight and level.

As she walked, she passed what looked like large, clear windows that showed her the events that happened after she escaped and was rescued by Kahir.

She saw herself meeting Sinbad, and Light in the Cave.

She saw her, Kahir, and Light heading toward the cave of the Golden Snake and entering the Snake's lair, where she had been bit and poisoned.

She stopped and let out a gasp as she saw, clear as day: Chapur kneeling next to her gently lifting her up so that she could drink the potion. And the look on his face was filled with worry. The only time Chapur ever had shown emotion was concern for her.

Though she wanted to go through the window and be next to him, Gina knew she had to keep moving, she reluctantly moved her feet. She came to the scene where she had placed the gem back onto the lamp. She stepped through the window and she became one with her own body, placing the gem on the lamp.

Light emerged, but not as a genie, instead, as a solid human.

"Light!" Gina embraced him in joy.

"Gina? or... Chari?" Light pulled away from her gently with a frown of confusion. _Oh right_ , Gina realized that now Light, or Arslan, would know everything.

"I'm Gina. Chari was just a name I used so that I wouldn't create any time paradoxes."

Light's eyes grew wide as a smile slowly spread across his face. "So you're Chari? I knew there was a reason why you were so impor... familiar to me." Light trailed off as his cheeks turned slightly pink. And then he frowned, "Hey, you left me in the Cave!"

Gina put her hand on his mouth to stop him from saying anymore.

She laughed as she explained, "I only did that because I was in a time loop," she brought her hand down again. He didn't seem to exactly understand and at that, Gina rolled her eyes and said she'll explain it to him later. An awkward silence fell over them, forcing Gina to look down at her hands. That's when she realized that she was holding on to something, a black pearl.

"Ghiyath's pearl..." Light said softly. They both looked at each other, wondering the same thing. Why was Ghiyath calling himself Chapur? And why didn't he remember Gina?

"But he still loves you deep down, doesn't he?" Light asked. Gina looked at him. "Because you both found each other. It's who you've been spending your nights with... And he's the one who saved you from the Golden Snake, right?" Light looked wistful, "You two were meant to be. Remember, I said, not even the stars, and it looks like not even 70 years' time, could pull you two lovers apart."

Gina didn't know how to reply, but she could feel the tears as she struggled to keep her breath steady. She said softly and in a shaky voice, "I love him so much I feel like my chest would explode."

Light wanted to wipe away the tear from Gina's face but instead he clenched his fists, "Then, let's get him to remember who you are."

Gina gave a weak smile as she sniffed the tears away. Just then, there was a loud knock and a winded Sinbad burst through the door.

"Gina! There's been a coup attempt at the palace. It was led by the prime minister, but it seems like Kahir was ready for them. He's captured everyone. Except Chapur," he breathed out, just barely. Gina let out a small gasp.

Light looked solemn and asked Sinbad, "Where are Kahir and Chapur, now?"

"That's the trouble. Kahir seems to know where to go but he didn't tell anyone and didn't take his personal guard. We only know that he headed east, straight into the Mirage Soul Eater quicksand."

Worry filled Gina's eyes as she turned to Light, "We have to save them."

Light nodded while Sinbad frowned, "How? What can you do?"

Gina silently communicated with her eyes to Light that he needed to explain who he really was. So, Light briefly explained that he was actually a genie, trapped in the magic lamp that was in the Cave of Wonders when Gina had found it. That was when Chapur had trapped her in the Cave.

"Be that as it may, I still can't allow Gina to go do something so dangerous," Sinbad insisted.

"But Sinbad, I have to go. I know Chapur's secret. I know I can stop him," Gina pleaded.

"Sinbad, please, I will go with her and I promise to keep her safe," Light looked at him with seriousness. Sinbad let out a sigh of resignation.

"I expect an all-powerful genie such as yourself to keep your promise. She is like a daughter to me, and if she comes back in any other state than as she is now, then I will . . . throw your lamp . . . away . . ." Sinbad looked flustered trying to come up with a convincing threat.

Gina interrupted, "Don't worry Sinbad, I'll come back in one piece."


	14. The Hunting Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A climatic battle between dark and white magic.

Gina packed the lamp into her pouch and slung it around her as Light stood thinking where Chapur and Kahir might be.

Light frowned as he thought aloud, "East toward the Mirage Soul Eater quicksand... the hunting lodge is out that way. Maybe Chapur went to hide there since that's where he was when he was sleeping..."

Gina merely nodded, trying hard to swallow the rising emotions at the thought of Chapur alone all those years.

Light grabbed Gina's hand and teleported them to the ruins of the hunting lodge. When Gina looked around, there was nothing but sand and a few large stones. There was nothing and no one to be found. Gina and Light looked at each other before the ground beneath them started to fall through. Before Gina could cry out, both her and Light were taken underground.

* * *

Gina gasped and opened her eyes. It was a bright and sunny afternoon. As she took in her surroundings, she found herself lounging in a lush garden outside the Moon Kingdom palace.

A sweet voice called out to her, "Are you enjoying this beautiful afternoon, my queen?"

Gina looked toward the voice and she saw a dashingly handsome and regal Kahir. He was wearing an elaborate turban with a large golden crown set with large rubies. He was king now. Gina looked down and saw herself dressed in an ivory white silk gown with ruby studded gold jewels adorning her neck and ears. She could also feel a heavy crown on her head.

Kahir looked at her with a large smile. He drew near and gently taking her hand, "You are always dazzling in the sun. The sun and moon in my life."

Though Gina blushed at Kahir's sweet words, she frowned as she couldn't seem to remember how it was that Kahir became king and how she was his queen.

"What's wrong, my dear?" he asked sweetly.

"I just... I can't believe that I'm here."

"Well, it was quite a journey. We defeated the evil Chapur, Light was freed, and..." Kahir looked down sheepishly before continuing, "I asked you to marry me. That day I rescued you from those slave traders, I knew there was something different about you. When you encouraged me that I would make a good king that night we found the Golden Snake, that's when I knew that I couldn't be without you. You made me the happiest man in the world when you said you would marry me."

Kahir, still holding her hand, brought it to his lips. He then leaned in to kiss her, but Gina instinctively turned away and stood up. Kahir frowned.

"I'm sorry, I... this... something's not right." Gina shook her head as she tried to remember bits and pieces of fuzzy memories. It was like grasping at a cloud, it was eluding her.

Kahir smiled again, "Perhaps, you had a bad dream. Come, let us go inside. Let us live our happily ever after. Nothing can harm us now."

But something inside Gina was screaming no. Gina shook her head again, and looked around the lush garden. It was all just too perfect. She took a few steps away from Kahir, who then grasped her arm a little too tight.

"Where are you going?" He said, his countenance darkening.

No, this was definitely not Kahir. Gina tried to pull her arm out of his grasp, "Let me go."

"Don't you want this happy ending? Stay with me and be happy, forever," his voice and face grew menacing.

"No! This isn't what I want." Gina finally freed herself and ran.

She didn't know where to run to, but only that she had to get away from this fake Kahir. As she ran, the bright sunny afternoon turned stormy and dark.

Lightening flashed as she heard what sounded like a thousand voices speak to her, "Why don't you choose the easy way? Stay in paradise."

The voices tried to tempt her but Gina finally remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"No, this isn't paradise. I need to find Chapur and the real Kahir."

The voices continued, "But you're just one little girl. What can you do? Stay here and find your heart's desires."

Gina shouted into the air, "What I want is to save my friends! And even if I can't do anything, I would rather die trying than stay here living a lie."

"Oh no. This won't do. Your soul is too pure to eat. It won't sit well with me afterward."

 _Soul? Eat?_ Gina was horrified as she realized that she was lost in the Mirage Soul Eater quicksand.

"Let me out! You can't eat me! I need to find Chapur!" Gina was frantically shouting into the air and running aimlessly as the storm grew more violent. From the skies, came a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning that struck her.

* * *

"Gina! Gina!" A voiced called to her. Gina slowly stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Kahir staring down at her worried. Kahir helped steady her as she slowly sat up.

"Kahir? What happened?"

They were sitting in the middle of a stone floor. She was still in the same desert, only this time, there were more ruins exposed. Before Kahir was able to respond, Gina heard a deep and sinister laugh. _Chapur!_ Gina turned to look at where the laugh was coming from. And sure enough, Chapur was heading towards them. She stared intently at Chapur, but he was no different than when she knew him before going back in time.

"I knew you would come to save your precious prince. And if you're here, then..."

And on cue, Light appeared calling out to Gina. As Light drew near, a trap was triggered and dark magic, like vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around Light, dragging him to the ground.

"Light!" Gina cried.

"Still calling him by that name? His name is Arslan." Chapur's lips curled into a devilish grin.

"Ghiyath," Light growled.

"So, you do remember me. I finally realized, when I found you in that undead state as the genie, that you had committed a taboo with magic. That _you_ must have been the one who killed my father!" Chapur began with rage, "But now, I have a way to make things right. I was going to use this time portal in the palace, but then, I found the missing piece. A stable time portal needs a soul, and now I can sacrifice yours. A perfect revenge for my best friend's betrayal," Chapur declared coldly. He held his golden snake staff, with the dark magic from its eyes controlling the dark ivy-like binds that held Light captive.

Light tried to defend himself, "No, I didn't betray you. I only did what I could to keep you safe. Because I had made a promise."

"No more lies!" Chapur pointed the staff at him sending paralyzing shocks of dark magic. Light writhed in pain. "No more lies! Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up after almost 70 years? To hear the lies that call your father an Old Tyrant? To no longer recognize anything?! Not a trace of the old kingdom left! To listen and read stories about the "noble" Fatih family that saved the people. All lies!" Chapur was shaking with rage as he shot another paralyzing shock of dark magic. Light moaned in pain, doubling over.

Gina couldn't take it anymore, the physical pain Light was feeling and the emotional pain of betrayal that Chapur was holding on to, it all combined with her own broken heart. She made as if to run to them, but Kahir held her back.

"No, it's too dangerous. Wait here." And immediately Kahir ran silently, pulling out his scimitar to attack Chapur from behind.

"No!" cried out Gina. But Chapur whipped around and pointed the snake staff toward Kahir that wrapped dark magic around him like a rope, lifted him and threw him against a broken stone pillar. Kahir slumped over unconscious.

"What a weakling descendent you have," remarked Chapur with a smirk to Light. But then Gina attacked Chapur, knocking him to the ground as the staff fell out of his hand. The dark magic around Light loosened. Light stared at the staff, figuring out that most of the dark magic was coming from it.

Gina landed on top of Chapur. She tried to pin him down as she stared intently into his eyes, hoping that he would recognize her.

He stared at her, "Gina..."

Tears flowed down her face, as she whispered, "Ghiyath..."

Chapur looked shocked, "How do you know my name?"

"I.. I'm.." But before Gina could get the words out, the staff flew straight back into Chapur's hand, forcing him to shoot her with dark magic sending her several feet backwards.

"No.." he whispered, reaching after her powerlessly. But the staff rose up, its eyes staring at his. Dark magic began to flow out, hypnotizing him.

A familiar voice resonated in the night, "I told you, your emotions hold you back. So, now I will take them that you may exact your revenge and mine!"

 _The Golden Snake!_ Gina looked at Light across the way who looked back her. Then, she looked at Kahir who had also stirred awake. The dark magic from the staff seemed to turn Chapur into an emotionless puppet.

"Now, do what you intended. Sacrifice the magician's soul and tear open the portal. Rip apart the universe with that powerful time magic!" the snake's voice cackled.

Swirls of dark magic was lifting Chapur off the ground. He lifted his arms and began to chant. The ground rumbled around them as the ruins started to rise. Light was still tightly bound by the dark magic, unable to move. Kahir again ran to attack but before he even got close, Chapur blasted him with dark magic sending him backwards several feet. Kahir tried to get back up onto his feet, enduring the pain.

"Kahir, the staff. Knock the staff out of his hands!" yelled Light.

Gina looked up at Chapur, who looked like a statue holding the staff, that was manipulating all the dark magic. Kahir threw a dagger at the staff, but the dark magic force field simply repelled it. Chapur robotically sent another blast as Kahir dodged out of the way toward Light. Light asked Kahir to help him aim his hand at the staff while he tried to fire a fireball. But again, the fireball simply disappeared against the dark magic. Gina frantically tried to think of how to snap Chapur out of the spell. The ruins were continuing to rise, and Light was visibly growing weaker and translucent as the spell worked to turn his soul into a portal.

Gina reached into her pouch and her fingers found Ghiyath's black pearl. _The pearl! The ring!_ Maybe he will recognize it as his mom's ring that he had given to her.

She ran towards Chapur, "Ghiyath!" Her voice calling out his name seemed to trigger something, he looked down at her.

"Do you remember?" She held up the pearl for him to see. He hesitated and stopped chanting.

With the chanting stopped, the ruins stopped rising and Light gained back some strength. He and Kahir once again directed a fireball toward the staff. But it only served to distract Chapur as he looked toward them and again began chanting again.

"Ghiyath!" Gina yelled to get him back on her. But the staff shot a blast of dark magic towards her. She dodged, landing beneath Chapur, as the pearl escaped her hand. It rolled until it was stopped by Chapur's feet.

"I am no longer Ghiyath," he declared, his voice was mixed with the voice of the Golden Snake. He stepped on the pearl, crushing it. The dark magic that was in the pearl created a force that threw Gina backwards again, she rolled like a rag doll and stopped unconscious.

"Gina!" cried Kahir.

Light said to him, "Don't worry about me. Save Gina."

Kahir hesitated.

"Hurry!"

Kahir ran to Gina. He gently lifted her. Anger built up from within him. Glaring at Chapur, he shouted, "You coward! Don't you care for her at all?"

Chapur once again hesitated in chanting the spell, an internal struggle causing him to chant haltingly. Gina stirred in Kahir's arms. She let out a soft groan as her whole body ached.

"Kahir, the lamp..." She pointed to her pouch that had fallen off her. Kahir gently laid her back down and reached for her pouch, pulling the lamp out. He placed it in her hands. She used the last of her strength to pull the gem off. It was her only hope.

 _I wish,_ she held the clear stone tightly, _I wish I can show Ghiyath who I am and how much I love him._

Slowly, the gem began to give off a bright white light. The light grew brighter and brighter. Kahir stumbled backwards and shielded his eyes at the brightness. The brightness reached all the way to Light who also had to look away to shield his eyes. Chapur stopped chanting and looked down at the source of the bright light.

Inside a sphere of white magic, stood Gina. She wore a top and skirt of deep, dark blue silk like sapphire. Her hair was a starry silver white that faded to lapis lazuli blue, braided and tied with a silver moon-shaped pin. Her shoulder adorned with silver decorations that held a long cape of thin, silver thread and crystals that twinkled and shined like a starry night. The thin metal pieces on her shoes gave a clear, tiny ring like bells.

Gina walked toward Chapur, who was slowly returning to his normal self. The force of the white magic went against the dark magic, fighting to disperse it. The vines of dark magic around Light loosed just enough so that Light was able to finally break free and fire at full blast a fireball at the snake staff, which flew out of Chapur's hand, landing on the ground several feet away. The dark magic from its eyes seemed to fizzle out.

When Gina reached Chapur, he let out a gasp, "Chari..."

Gina gave a small smile, "Yes, I'm Chari. Do you remember?"

"..My coronation.. I proposed to you.." he struggled to recount the memory. Gina nodded slowly.

"But then.. you..." Their eyes became misty with tears.

"I'm so sorry you had to wait so long. I'm so sorry I left. I only left because I had to find you here." She closed the distance between them, throwing herself into his arms. He embraced and held her tightly, as tears also flowed down his face.

"I'm sorry." She repeated over and over.

But he simply held her face in his hands, gazing into her eyes, confirming that she was really there in his arms. Then, he kissed her. With that, the white magic blasted away all remaining traces of dark magic, causing the ruins to settle.

Chapur and Gina broke from their kiss, letting their foreheads rest against each other.

The Snake staff behind them shot one last blast of dark magic at a stone pillar above them. Gina opened her eyes as she heard a faint rumbling. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a large stone was tumbling toward her and Chapur.

"No!" She spun Chapur around and with all her might pushed him away as the stone came down, crushing her.

"Gina!" He cried. Both Kahir and Light came rushing toward them. Light used his magic to throw the stone toward the snake staff which was smashed to dust. But Gina's breathing was ragged and she began to spit up blood. Chapur gently lifted her into his arms and he began to shake with shock.

"No. No. No. You can't leave me, again. I just got you back." Tears flowed in large drops from Chapur's face. "Don't leave me." He whispered, as Gina brought her hand to his face. He took it and held it there.

"Remember, the bride and her prince?" Gina breathed out.

Chapur shook his head. "I can't be without you."

Gina breathed with more difficulty, "Don't let grief destroy you again. Not again. Promise me." Gina spit up more blood but repeated, "Promise me."

Chapur gave a slight nod, as he cried harder, still holding her hand to his face.

"At least this time, I get to say goodbye." Gina gave a weak smile and closed her eyes. She stopped breathing and her hand fell from Chapur's face. Chapur closed his eyes as more tears poured from them. He buried his face into Gina's body. His silent tears growing louder as he sobbed. His wailing and cries echoed in the night. Both Kahir and Light bowed their heads as they silently wept.

After a long while, Light sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He reached into Gina's hand, which was holding the clear gem. As he got up to pick up the lamp, Chapur asked, "What are you doing?"

Light placed the gem back onto the lamp, and the lamp began to hum and glow. Chapur stared blankly at Light before realizing what Light was planning.

"No, it's forbidden. Don't make me lose you, too," pleaded Chapur.

Light looked at him, "I'm sorry I betrayed you." Chapur shook his head. Light continued, "But I'm going to make it up to you. And to Gina." Light looked at Gina's lifeless body, "After all, I promised her a wish if she helped me find the stone."

"Light..." Kahir called out softly. Light looked at Kahir, realizing he was still there.

"I'm sorry Kahir, it looks like you won't have to protect Gina. She has her true love back now. But I'm glad I got to meet my descendent, you're proof that the Fatih family finally did something right." Light joked in a kind of melancholy tone. Kahir shook his head wistfully.

Light then released the lamp into the air. From it came a white smoke that hovered over Gina, and entered in her nostrils. Still unconscious, she audibly inhaled as air entered her lungs. The white smoke healed her broken ribs and her scratches and scars. Chapur let out a small cry of joy as Gina's body warmed up in his arms.

But then, he looked up at Light, who was nearly transparent, "Arslan..."

Light smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure Gina will find a way to bring me back. After all, she brought you back..."

With a loud sound of rushing wind, all the magic was taken back into the lamp, Light with it. The clear stone turned to black, as the lamp rattled and fell to the floor.

"Chapur.." Gina let out softly as she stirred in his arms. Chapur, now with tears of joy in his eyes, hugged her close.

After a long while in each other's embrace, Gina finally asked, "What happened?"

Chapur's face fell, "Arslan... he..." He looked at the fallen lamp and Gina followed his gaze. Gina let out a small gasp as she saw the lamp looked like an ordinary lamp without its usual glow. She reached and gently picked up the lamp, letting her fingers run across the now black gem. She looked at Chapur who returned her gaze with a grim look. She held the lamp close to her chest and she bowed her head in sadness. Chapur held her to comfort her.

Gina sniffed and looked up at Chapur, "We'll find a way to bring him back. It's been done before. This lamp is a Fatih family heirloom. It will do anything to save its master."

Chapur could only nod at Gina's determination. Gina looked into Chapur's eyes, his deep and intense eyes. They now looked at her with all the love he had. She gave a small smile as she brought a hand to his face and gently caressed it.

"He granted my wish..." she whispered.

"Which was?" he asked softly.

"My wish to be by your side forever," she replied.

They smiled at each other as their foreheads once again came to rest on each other.

Kahir next to them cleared his throat. Gina gave a start as she realized that Kahir was with them. Chapur looked at him with mild annoyance.

"Uh... I'm not exactly sure what's going on. But perhaps we could move to a place where we can talk this out," Kahir looked at them incredibly uncomfortable.

Gina let out a loud and boisterous laugh. Chapur simply smiled, her laugh was like a salve for his soul. Gina stood up with Chapur next to her. She intertwined her hand into his, she stared up at Chapur with a smile. Then, she looked at Kahir, her eyes filled with excitement.

"My friend, there's is so much to tell," Gina exclaimed

Kahir smiled back, seeing her joy, "Then, tell me on the way."

With Kahir on one side and Chapur on the other, Gina began to animatedly tell her story as the three of them starting make their way back to the palace.


	15. The Ammar Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and Ghiyath reunited.

After returning to the palace and explaining everything to Kahir, Gina now had to try to explain to Sinbad who Chapur really was.

"People do not change so easily, my dear," Sinbad gently reasoned.

Gina was growing frustrated as she clenched her fists, "This isn't like that, Sinbad. He wasn't evil to begin with."

"I don't want you near him. He's the one who trapped you in a cave remember. And if wasn't for Light, you would have died because of him," the tone in Sinbad's voice was rising as was the color in his face.

"That wasn't his fault! I stepped in the way of the falling boulder and Light..." she choked at the name and was unable to finish the sentence, but she held a look of determination in her face.

Sinbad frowned, "Stay away from him. And that's my final word!"

Gina threw her hands up in exasperation and stormed to her room.

Sinbad shook his head. She really was like his daughter now. He wanted to go and apologize but decided to give her space tonight.

Later, Gina quietly made her way out of the house and headed toward the palace. When she arrived at the Astrology Chamber, she gave a soft knock on the door. Chapur opened it slightly but Gina pushed it open reaching for him and kissed him relentlessly. He closed the door with one hand as the other wrapped around her tiny waist, picking her up as she continued to kiss him and made their way to the bed.

The next day Sinbad was furious to know that Gina had spent the night with Chapur. But no matter how many times he argued with her, she continued to spend every night with Chapur. Gina didn't mind if she had to repeat herself to Sinbad everyday, but she couldn't bring herself to let Chapur sleep alone ever again. She went to fall asleep and wake up next to him so that he knew she would never leave him again. 

One night, as she lay in his arms, she began to cry, apologizing again that she had left him and how terrible it must have been.

Chapur held her close, stroking her hair, as he shared, "It was like being plunged into darkness. That's why I took on the name, Chapur, without light. I didn't know it at the time but my soul knew that my moon had been taken from me."

Gina sat up and turned away, unable to breathe as the tears flowed as if to drown her. Chapur also got up and kneeled in front of Gina, gently holding her face so that she couldn't look away. She stared into his deep eyes that held nothing but intense love.

"But now my moon has returned to me. And that's more than enough for me. Don't apologize anymore, my Gina," his thumb wiped away a tear as the other hand gently tucked away a stray hair, "And don't call me Chapur, because I'm no longer in the dark now. I am Ghiyath, the man who fell in love with you, is still in love with you, and will always love you."

Gina smiled as Ghiyath wiped away the remaining tears.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. He drew near to kiss her. He kissed her tenderly and gently laid her back down. He pulled the blanket to cover them.

When Gina started calling Chapur by his real name Ghiyath, Sinbad began to realize that perhaps he had been wrong. He saw that they were truly in love. He saw the joy in Gina's eyes whenever she was around him and he saw how gentle and protective Ghiyath was with her.

Then, Gina and Ghiyath mentioned that they were going to get married and that they were planning on leaving soon after, which made Sinbad very sad. But he knew he couldn't protest. He insisted that he would only allow it if he could plan their wedding for them. He wanted to plan a most grand affair for his beloved adopted daughter.

The planning took three months, which Gina didn't know if Sinbad was deliberately stalling as long as possible or truly the plans were taking that long. He had invited all of his old friends and business partners; hired dancers and musicians; and even commissioned Gina's dress with the finest artisans and dressmakers in the kingdom. What Gina didn't realize until a couple days before her wedding was that Sinbad was working with Kahir, and that Kahir had insisted that the wedding be held in the palace, the only place grand enough to hold the large scale event Sinbad was planning. 

On the day of the wedding, the palace was busy. Staff in the kitchen were busy preparing the large feast, while employees were busy decorating the grand hall with white flowers and sash. Gina sat as maids were busy putting make up on her that enhanced her eyes, lips, and skin.

There was a light tap on the door and a melodic voice called out, "Gina, are you ready my dear?" Queen Scheherazade opened the door. She gave a bright smile when she saw how radiant Gina looked in her wedding dress.

Gina was wearing a light blue dress, overlaid with white lace that came tighter at her middle highlighting her small waist with a gold belt of pearls. Thin gold chains with dangling light blue stones covered her top as a thin, sheer golden fabric hung loosely from her shoulders and down her bare arms. She wore a delicate tiara studded with many tiny diamonds and gold crescent moon earrings. Her hair, was tied up and pinned to one side with a pin of three golden flowers, detailed with white stone, pearls, and diamonds as the petals and dew drops.

Gina drew near the queen softly, the jewels twinkling as she moved.

"Your majesty," she gave a low curtsy. The queen smiled, while Gina nervously fiddled with her hands, "Your majesty, is it okay that my wedding is more grand and elaborate than even Kahir's?"

The queen gave a gentle nod of her head and a bigger smile, "It's Kahir who agreed to host your wedding, and he even helped Sinbad turn it into a grand affair. To Kahir, it only made sense to give you the best. Because after all, you saved the kingdom and the world from a time paradox." Queen Scheherazade placed a comforting hand on Gina's shoulder. "You deserve happiness after all that you have been through. And Kahir is more than happy to help you in any way he can."

Gina gave a small smile. Once again, she felt guilty that though she should be congratulating Kahir, instead she was getting the attention.

After finding out that Gina and Ghiyath were planning to get married, Kahir had decided to marry the princess from the Northern Kingdom. She was a shy and timid young girl who had never been outside of the palace in her homeland. Kahir hadn't expect that he would get married so soon, wanting to see Gina happy first. But when Sinbad had come to him with the plans for Gina and Ghiyath's wedding, he realized that they would take months to arrange. Kahir decided not to keep the young princess waiting.

Their wedding was a simple but elegant affair, with many foreign dignitaries and envoys coming to celebrate the occasion. And for many weeks, Kahir would take the young princess out with him whenever he dressed down to walk amongst the people. He hoped that by showing her the kingdom, she would learn to care for them as her own. And just as she had begun to grow more comfortable in the palace and out amongst the people, the king passed away and the crown was given to Kahir. Kahir became king just a few weeks before Gina's wedding.

There was another knock at the door, this time Kahir's voice called out to her, "Gina, are you ready?" He opened the door and when he stepped in, he couldn't take his eyes of her. Gina smiled, she remembered it as the same look he had the night of his coronation as crown prince. He was still staring at her unable to form words, as Gina stood there awkwardly.

She finally teased, "Once again, if you keep staring like at, there will be rumors."

At that Kahir finally seemed to come to his senses, "Gina, you look..."

But Gina cut him off, "Kahir, why did agree to host my wedding? It would have been fine to have a simple event at Sinbad's."

Kahir shook his head, "You forget, Ghiyath is a prince. He's royalty. He's entitled to have an elaborate and grand feast for his wedding." Gina couldn't argue against that.

"Besides," Kahir said more gently, "you deserve it, too. You saved the kingdom and the one you love. You saved all those dear to you."

At that Gina's face fell, "All except one." She looked toward the lamp that was on the table where she had been sitting. The lamp never left either Gina nor Ghiyath. Part of the reason why they were leaving the kingdom was to find any magician out there who might be able to free Light.

Kahir also became somber as he looked at the lamp, "But I know you'll find a way." Kahir moved to comfort Gina, but then went against it remembering that their relationship now was very different.

"C'mon, the entourage is waiting. They'll take you to the Grand Hall where the groom is," he explained.

The palace maids helped Gina onto the paladin that carried her to the Grand Hall. As they moved, musicians throughout the courtyards and palace began playing a festive melody as maids along the pathways danced and threw rose petals. Ghiyath stood at the entrance waiting for his bride. It was as if time had slowed as the paladin turned the corner, and the rose petals fell like snow. There, Gina in a radiant white, blue, and gold gown and diamond tiara fit for a queen sat waiting for him. She held a demure smile. He went and helped her come down from the paladin. Her hand in his felt as if the natural order of things had been restored. He led her inside where Kahir, as king, as waiting to officially recognize their marriage. The whole ceremony went by in a blur for Gina and Ghiyath as they stared at each other, still surreal that they could be this happy together.

Kahir finally pronounced that Gina was now the wife of Prince Ghiyath Ammar which was met with great cheer and loud festive music. All day and all night long, there was music and dancers and food. People came and went, offering congratulations and gifts; and much drinking. Sinbad was hopelessly drunk and even Kahir, Gina, and Ghiyath all had some slurred speech.

In the middle of the night, as the other guests continued in enjoying the food, wine, and music, Gina went out to cool down from the heat of the alcohol. She carried with her the lamp. She walked over to the large koi pond, that reflected the full moon and she held out the lamp. It still looked ordinary and plain. Gina couldn't help but think how much more special the night would have been if Light, no Arslan, had been there to celebrate with them.

"I'm sure he would have been just as drunk as Sinbad," a low voice remarked from behind her. Ghiyath came and stood next to Gina also looking at the lamp.

"Do you think someone is out there that can help?" Gina looked at Ghiyath with uncertainty in her eyes.

"You said that the lamp was loyal to the Fatih family, that it had chosen you to bring you back in time to change Arslan's fate the first time. I'm sure you and the lamp will find a way again. And I will not stop trying either. Because of Arslan, I was able to stay alive until I found you. I used to think that he betrayed me when he sealed away my powers and put me in a coma. Now, I know. He was just preserving me until you could save me. Perhaps the lamp now is preserving him until he can be saved by someone special," he responded gently. Gina nodded as Ghiyath placed his arm around her, allowing her to lean into him.

A couple weeks later, Ghiyath and Gina told Kahir about their plans to leave. In the beginning, Kahir protested. He tried to convince them they could stay in the palace with any title they wanted. But Kahir knew that Ghiyath was destined for more. In the few months before the wedding, Ghiyath had been like an advisor to Kahir and Kahir quickly realized that Ghiyath's perspective was far larger than that of anyone Kahir had worked with. So, when Ghiyath asserted that it was time for him and Gina to leave, Kahir didn't press the issue. Kahir gifted all the remaining relics of the old kingdom to him saying, "Finish what you had started and fulfill your destiny." Ghiyath gratefully accepted the precious artifacts and knew in his heart that he was finally once again on the path to become who he was meant to be.

The next day, as they said their goodbyes, Gina tried hard all day to keep the tears at bay. She wanted to be able to properly see everyone and properly say good bye. Gina charged Kahir to be good to his young queen, who was now beginning to show early signs of being pregnant with their first child. Gina hugged Queen Scheherazade sharing that she hoped to carry herself with as much grace and poise and to fiercely love her family as she saw Queen Scheherazade do. Gina had the hardest time saying goodbye to Sinbad, who equally would not let her go. He shared, through many tears and blubbering, that he was extremely honored and blessed that he could claim to be her adoptive father and asked that they return often to visit. Gina promised to send word when they settled so that Sinbad could go on more adventures and stay with them. Gina got on her horse and Ghiyath on his and they began to lead their small caravan out of the city.

* * *

Epilogue

  
In a magical kingdom by the sea, stood a large and grand palace. On the balcony looking over the shore, a slender, regal woman was watching her son and daughter play with a man dress in light colored clothes draped with a blue and gold embroidered cape.

The woman was dressed in a lavender silk gown with a dark velvet purple robe over her shoulder held in place with gold accents. The gold crown on her head was elaborate and decorated with many purple gems. As she stood watching her children, a dark figure appeared behind. He drew closer until he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. The woman smiled and leaned against him. Then, she turned to look at him and he smiled back at her. He gazed into her eyes as she fell into the deep intensity of his, which still took her breath away.

He asked her, "Tell me my queen, are you happy?"

She smiled as she answered, "Extremely," she brought his hand onto her belly which was swollen, "And our joy will be three-fold soon."

He smiled and pulled her in to kiss her tenderly. They parted but their hands remained intertwined. She called to her children to come in for supper. The children ran toward the palace, as the king and queen turned to also enter the palace. The man in blue smiled a knowing smile as looked up at the couple disappearing from the balcony.

"Hurry up, uncle," the children called out. The man in blue made a move toward the palace but stopped when a beautiful, young woman, with large eyes like emeralds, dressed in a similar blue gown came up to him. Next to her was a maid carrying a young boy. The man in blue smiled as he picked up the boy who giggled as he was lifted high into the air. The man brought him down and held him in one arm as he leaned in to kiss the woman. He brought his arm around her as they entered the palace together. They heard a loud, hearty and jolly laugh from inside.

"Grandpa Sinbad!" the children yelled.


End file.
